Visit to the Past
by coralie14
Summary: This is not a reading of the books. The demi-gods are sent to 1983 to explain things in the future. Can they change the future? Build on the demi-god/ god relationship, or just annoy them? Read to find out. Rated T just in case. Chapter 17- Sea of Monsters begins.
1. Introduction

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**This is not a reading the books story. Mainly because I can't be bothered typing out a whole book or 5.**

**This is the introduction chapter.**

A group of teenager demi-gods were sitting at the beach. There was a black hair girl named Thalia, she was wearing all black with silver jewellery; she had a silver tiara on her head. She had startling bright blue eyes. Percy had black hair and sea green eyes he was in jeans with a blue top. He was holding hands with Annabeth. She had curly blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail. She had calculating grey eyes. She was wearing an orange camp half-blood top over her jeans. Travis and Connor were brothers who had blonde hair and impish looks they were in jeans with black tops. Katie was a brunette who was wearing a leaf green top with jeans. Clarisse came holding hands with her boyfriend Chris. Clarisse was a large beefy girl with brown stringy hair, she was wearing a red top with her jeans; Chris was a big Hispanic guy who was wearing a camp half-blood top and jeans. Will was a blonde haired teenager wearing a yellow top Rachel was the only mortal of the group. She had red hair and was wearing paint splattered jeans and a top advertising an art gallery exhibition. Nico stepped out of the shadows, he had black hair and dark eyes. He was wearing all black a black aviator jacket. He joined the others on the beach. They were suddenly surrounded by a bright light.

There was a flash of light and the eleven teenagers appeared in the middle of the throne room in Mount Olympia. All the gods drew their weapons and pointed them towards the demi-gods as they circled the group. Fear and anger were present on their faces. The demi-gods were confused as they created a small huddle in the centre.

"What did you do this time Percy, to piss off all the Gods?" asked Thalia looking at her cousin.

"I haven't done anything," said Percy looking around at all the gods. Even his father looked angry at him. Something was wrong. The gods looked at them confused.

"Who are you?" demanded Zeus. The demigods all gasped.

"We are your demi-god children," said Will looking at Zeus.

"I don't have any demi-god children," said Zeus looking taken aback.

"Check out Aphrodite's hair, it's an 80's perm. Is that back in fashion?" asked Travis looking at the other demi-gods distracted by totally inappropriate things for their situation (Stupid ADHD).

"What year is it?" asked Annabeth looking at Lady Athena.

"It is 1983 why do you ask?" she answered.

"Great we aren't born yet. Why are we in the past?" asked Thalia.

"Back to the Past you have gone

To meet your family and explain

The gods to guess to whom you belong

No killing or maiming allowed for all," said Rachel the Oracle of Delphi. Percy and Thalia grabbed her as she stumbled.

"What did I say," she asked looking at the shocked expressions on all those around her.

"You just predicted the end of the world," said Connor hysterically before being punched in the guts by Clarisse, Thalia and Annabeth.

"Sorry but we have always wanted to do that," said Travis laughing, until he was punched by Will, Chris and Katie.

The gods were shocked these demi-gods were their children. Some of the gods were not happy especially Hera, Hades and Poseidon, while others were very excited, Apollo and Hermes.

"Silence," thundered Zeus while indicating for his fellow gods to take their seats.

"I think you should introduce yourself," he continued.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. **


	2. Names and the Oracle

**A/N: Disclaimer- still don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians.**

* * *

From Previous Chapter:

_"Silence," thundered Zeus while indicating for his fellow gods to take their seats._

_"I think you should introduce yourself," he continued._

Part 2

The demi-gods looked at each other silently deciding who would go first.

Annabeth stepped forward and introduced herself,

"I'm Annabeth Chase," as one-by-one they introduced themselves.

"Will Solace,"

"Clarisse La Rue,"

"Chris Rodriguez,"

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," the gods looked at the Oracle as she introduced herself.

"You are my new Oracle?" asked Apollo interrupting the demi-gods and looking curiously at Rachel.

"Yes."

"What gave it away the green smoke or the fact she said a prophecy?" said Connor who got punched by Will.

"Hang on that means you are a mortal," said Queen Hera with a look of slight disgust on her face. It was bad enough that demi-gods were polluting her throne room, but a Mortal. She was not impressed.

"How did you meet these demi-gods?" asked Athena looking at Rachel kindly.

"I met Percy at the Hover dam, he was on a quest," she said looking at Percy.

"When is he not on a quest? Whispered Travis to Connor and Will. Percy overheard and rolled his eyes at that comment.

"Hang on, where was I when you met her? Thalia asked Percy.

"In the Dam Cafeteria,"

"Oh eating the dam chips,"

"Using the dam restrooms" said Percy laughing while looking at Thalia.

"That never gets old," said Thalia who was also laughing.

"Anyway, Percy tried to kill me," explained Rachel.

"It was an accident!"

"You swang a sword through me when I blew my nose," Rachel exclaimed.

"Sorry. It sounded like the skeletons that were after us. Anyway it went right through you,"

"Thank the Gods for Celestial Bronze," said Rachel who was now glaring at Percy. Katie decided to defuse the argument and stepped forward to introduce herself.

"I am Katie Gardner," she introduced herself. Both Travis and Connor stepped forward,

"We are Travis," started Travis

"and Connor," continued his brother

"Stoll" both said together.

"Thalia Grace,"

"Percy Jackson,"

Nico stepped forward to introduce himself.

"Who are you little one?" asked Lady Demeter kindly. Nico looked back at the other demi-gods

"Percy, why is she treating me like a baby? Why is she being so nice to me?" he asked confusedly.

" Your younger than the rest of us, she also doesn't know who you are, relish it," said Thalia. Nico began to introduce himself.

"Nico D…" he was interrupted by all the demi-gods falling into each other. Percy had knocked Connor into Clarisse which had started a domino effect. Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse and Nico were the only one still standing.

"Now you know our names," said Annabeth "and that Rachel is the oracle. Do you have any ideas for the rest of us?" The demi-gods thought Athena might have guessed some of them but she shook her head with the rest of the Gods.

"How about we break and plan how we do this?" asked Athena. The demi-gods were pleased as they wanted to plan as well (well some of them).

* * *

**A/N So that is the next section. Please review.**


	3. The Plan and First Claims

**Still don't own Percy and the Olympians.**

From Previous Chapter:

_"How about we break and plan how we do this?" asked Athena. The demi-gods were pleased as they wanted to plan as well (well some of them)._

Part 3

Lord Hermes messanger to the gods directed the teenagers into a room just off the Throne room. Once he had left Percy apologised.

"Sorry for knocking you Connor, I thought we needed a distraction."

"Why did we need a distraction?" Nico asked Percy.  
"What happens if the gods recognised your surname? Wouldn't that start a fight, you are not supposed to be alive?" he explained.

"Well neither are you Seaweed brain," said Nico crossly.

"None of us are," said Will.

"We can't use nicknames; the gods have to guess who we are. It may give us away," said Annabeth.

"I think we should try to leave the big three children to last. That is going to cause the most fights," said Rachel. Noticing the confused looks on the Stoll's face she continued "The oath and two gods breaking it are not going to make them happy."

"Can we ask the gods questions?" asked Percy, he had always wanted to ask questions. When you not allowed to be killed would be the best time.

The demi-gods re-entered the room with a plan developed by Annabeth. They also had some bets going (Travis and Connor's idea). The Gods also had a plan, of course developed by Athena. The demi-gods sat on the seats that had appeared in the centre of the room. Percy found himself sitting between Annabeth and Nico.

"We will ask questions to find out who you are," said Lady Athena.

"Okay but we get to ask you some questions as well," said Percy. The gods were surprised at the nerve of Percy. It had been a long time since they had been questioned.

"First Question, who has met all the gods before?" asked Zeus. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and Clarisse raised their hands. The gods looked surprised that so many had met all of them.

"Everyone who has been on a quest," said Katie.

Suddenly Aphrodite squealed. "I can feel Love in the air, which of you are dating?" she said looking at the group. The demi-gods had been expecting this.

"Clarisse and Chris, Percy and Annabeth and Travis and Katie," said Connor adding a extra couple and watched the fight that occurred.

"I am not dating Travis/ Katie," yelled the two demi-gods at exactly the same time. There was a rumour that Travis liked Katie but he hadn't made the right move. Katie had disliked Travis ever since the chocolate rabbits on the cabin roof incident.

"He put chocolate bunnies on our cabin roof," she said Katie. Aphrodite thought that it was a cute gesture of his love, not a prank. Athena had a look of knowing on her face.

"I think we have children of Hermes here," she said.

"Are you my sons?" asked Hermes looking at the Stolls. Both nodded.

"Cool prank. What other pranks have you pulled?" Hermes asked looking at his sons. "Do you guys invite monsters into the woods, which have always been a favourite of my children?"

"Yes but not since the Hellhound incident," they said looking at the demi-gods. They all knew that they were talking about the Hellhound Luke let in at Percy's first Capture the Flag game.

"What is the Hellhound incident?" asked Hades curiously.

"Our best prank was probably the golden Mango," said Travis ignoring Hades question.

"What did that prank involve?" asked Apollo, he always enjoyed pranks that weren't on him.

"We painted a mango gold and put it in the Aphrodite cabin. It had a note that said for the hottest."

"I remember that, there were clothes and shoes flying everywhere," said Will. Aphrodite was not looking very happy in fact she was fuming. How dare these stupid sons of Hermes prank her cabin?

"Don't worry Lady Aphrodite; your children got them back. Travis had permanent makeup on for a month. Connor's clothes were always two sizes too small." Katie said laughing. She wished she had the photos to show the gods how funny the two boys had looked.

"Oh Travis, Connor you owe me a Drachma," said Thalia. The first demi-god claimed had to pay everyone else a drachma.

"What is the Hellhound incident?" asked Hades again. He was use to being ignored by his family but he wasn't going to be ignored by his nieces and nephews children.

"Someone let a hellhound into the woods during a game of capture the flag and it almost killed an untrained demi-god," said Annabeth looking at Lord Hades.

"Hellhounds are dangerous, they should all be hunted," said Artemis with a gleam in her eye at the thought of hunting.

"No, Not Mrs O'Leary," shouted Nico.

"Who is Mrs O'Leary?" asked Lady Demeter.

"My pet Hellhound," said Percy who had an arm around Nico.

"You have a pet Hellhound?" shouted some of the gods.

"Yes, he does. He inherited her from Daedalus. Friendliest hellhound ever," said Nico, "Oh no I forgot to feed …" he faltered as he realised he forgot to feed Cerebus, a chore/ responsibility his Father had given him, (you try feeding a three headed dog).

"Who did you forget to feed?" asked Apollo curiously.

"Did you forget to feed Mrs O'Leary when you said you would?" asked Thalia covering for Nico. They were getting close to the touchy subject.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know the chapters are short but hopefully I can update quickly. **

**Please review. I like them more than I like jellybeans.**


	4. Clarisse and Annabeth

**I still don't own PJ&O.**

* * *

**_From previous Chapter:_**

_"My pet Hellhound," said Percy who had an arm around Nico._

_"You have a pet Hellhound?" shouted some of the gods._

Part 4

"Who cares if Perry Johnson has a Hellhound for a pet?" said Dionysus lazily.

"His name is Percy Jackson," said Aphrodite. The gods were soon drawn to the laughter of the demi-gods.

"He's the same. Calling us by the wrong name," said Chris still laughing.

"It's payback for being stuck at camp. I want to know what was so great about that wood nymph," said Connor.

"Who was the first god you met," asked Poseidon.

" Dionysus, Mr D was the first God I met- when I came to camp," said Katie.

"Who else was he the first you met?" asked Athena. Travis, Connor, Will, Chris and Percy raised their hands.

"Did anyone else think he looked like an overgrown Cherub that had gone to seed? …. Or was it just me?" asked Percy looking at the other demi-gods. Some of the gods were doing a good job hiding their laughter others not so well.

"He does, doesn't he," said Poseidon laughing in his throne. Apollo and Hermes had fallen off their thrones and were rolling around the floor.

"How dare you disrespect me? I am a god. You know I could turn you into a….."

"Dolphin, not the first time you have threatened me with that," interrupted Percy. The gods were shocked. They had to restrain Dionysus from hurting Percy. Hermes and Apollo had difficulty to control their laughter. The demi- gods were rolling their eyes.

"Who had 3 hours and fifteen minutes?" said Travis looking at his watch. Annabeth put up his hand. Percy shot her a look.

"I can't believe it took you less than 3 and half hours to annoy a god," she said slapping Percy on the thigh.

"Hey I just have a gift of pissing them off, deal with it."

The gods had now managed to contain themselves. They had missed the conversation between the demigods.

"When you first got to camp, what happened?" asked Hestia from her place at the heath. Most of the other demi-gods hadn't seen her there, except Percy and Nico.

"We got shown the orientation film," said Nico.

"I never saw the film," said Percy.

"That explains a lot," said Clarisse shaking her head.

"Remember when Nico saw the film. He called Mr D the wine dude?" said Thalia laughing.

"He what?" asked Annabeth.

"I was ten," said Nico pouting.

"Oh that's right, Hyper Nico, with your questions and Mythomagic game." said Percy laughing.

"After the film, if you aren't claimed you get put into the Hermes cabin," said Travis.

"I spent a week in the cabin, until I got claimed after a very interesting game of Capture the Flag," said Percy looking at Clarisse.

"You made our cabin look stupid. You also broke my spear Prissy," Clarisse was still angry about the loss of her first spear.

"Capture the flag, does my cabin win often?" asked Ares.

"Yes except for that game due to the fact I was a DISTRACTION," said Percy looking at Annabeth.

"Sorry, but you shouldn't of upset Clarisse."

Athena gasped. She looked at Clarisse and Annabeth. She had guessed who they were.

"Is Clarisse a daughter of Ares?" she asked.

"What, she is my daughter," said Ares confused. He didn't get many daughters. Clarisse smiled at her dad.

"He broke your spear," said Ares getting angry.

"I'm guessing Annabeth is my daughter," Athena continued smiling at her and interrupting Ares rant.

"Athena always has a plan," said Annabeth nodding. She didn't notice Percy and Thalia exchange drachmas. They had bet that Athena would work out who her daughter was, and that Annabeth would say her catchphrase.

* * *

**A/N: Well this chapter didn't go as I thought. I wasn't expecting the gods to guess Clarisse and Annabeth.**

**Please review. **

**Nico: Please, Please, Please otherwise the wine dude will hurt me and Coralie14**

**(Okay I have to go, Nico has become Hyper Nico - he ate all my jellybeans).**


	5. First Morning

**I still don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians (Do I have to write this for every chapter?)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. **

**I have been very busy this week. I organised a party for someone who celebrate her 103rd Birthday. (Don't think I'll make it to that age).**

* * *

From Previous chapter:

_We found out who Clarisse and Annabeth belonged to._

Part Five.

"I have to leave," said Artemis looking at Zeus.

"What?"

"I have to drive the moon," she explained.

"How about we break up tonight and have breakfast together at 8 and resume at 9am," said Athena. All the gods nodded and some left the throne room immediately, (Artemis, Hera, Hades, Poseidon and Zeus). Others came over to the demi-gods to meet them personally and show them where they could stay the night. The demi-gods were put into a house with four bedrooms, two bathrooms a kitchen and Lounge/ sitting room.

"Well this is going well, five have been named, six to go," said Thalia.

The demi-gods discussed what they were going to mention the next day and spent the night watching old movies. They separated when the moon was high in the sky. Thalia, Annabeth and Rachel shared a room, Katie and Clarisse another. Chris, Will, Travis and Connor shared the third. That meant Nico was sharing with Percy.

The next day the demi-gods came out of their rooms at different times. Will and Rachel were up at dawn. Nico was the last one up, and he only got up in protest.

"Nico you have to get up, we can't be late," said Percy. He changed tactics when Nico used the shadows to push him away. Nico thought he had won when Percy left. Percy had gone to get back up.

"On the count of three, 1.2.3," said Percy and Nico found his self on the floor. Percy, Will and Chris had lifted one side of the mattress, tipped him out of bed. He was not a morning person and used some colourful language towards the three who just laughed shaking their heads. Nico remained grumpy as they made their way to the room next to the throne room for breakfast.

"Good Morning," said Demeter who greeted each demi-god as they entered for breakfast. All the demi-gods replied politely except Nico who just grunted.

"Sorry, he's not a morning person," said Katie in way of apologising while shooting Nico a look for being rude to her mother.

"He must have got out of the wrong side of the bed," said Demeter.

"Will, Percy tomorrow we have to remember to tip him out of the other side of the bed," said Chris seriously ignoring the glare from Nico and the laughter from the others.

Demeter had organised a buffet breakfast. There were cereals, fruits, pancakes, French toast, eggs cooked many different ways, bacon, sausage and other breakfast food. The male demi-gods eyes popped out of their heads. There was so much food. They quickly grabbed a plate each and filled it up with food.

After the meal and Demeter trying to persuade them all to eat more cereal (everyone had at least two helpings, someone may had had at least five- but the other weren't allowed to mention it, in fear of death).

"Are you sure you don't want anymore cereal?" Demeter asked Nico. Apparently her maternal instincts had been activated by the youngest and skinniest demi-god and she was trying to feed him up.

"I don't want anymore cereal," yelled Nico after she asked him for the fifth time. Fortunately she didn't have time to reply.

"Are we going to continue?" shouted Zeus from the throne room. The demi-gods raced to the throne room and quickly took their seats. All the gods were present except Poseidon and Hades who were late. Athena was mumbling under her breath

"Stupid Kelp head, always late."

The demi-gods were bored and their ADHD minds were distracted easily. Travis and Connor were playing Rock, Paper and Scissors. Rachel was sketching, Annabeth was cleaning her knife. Chris and Clarisse were doing what couples do, the big three children were staring into space and Will was humming. The other demi-gods were subconsciously moving in time to the music. Annabeth polished her knife with it and Thalia and Percy were tapping in time.

"Hey you're good, are you my son?" asked Apollo to Will drawing all the demi-gods out of their day dreams.

"Um, yes I am your son," answered Will looking at his father.

"Will is my son,

We will have fun,

I am so awesome,"

"Okay it's official worst Poet in century," said Percy.

"Hey," shouted Apollo and Will.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. I need help- Who is Chris' parent?**

**Response to reviews:**

**Love to read books: Thanks for the offer but I found chocolate- Yum (Like chocolate more than reviews).**

**P.S.A, CoolRhino, jenn008, Jellie Smiff: Here is the next update.**

**glitter puppy, Nicole Di Angelo: You have to wait until Katie and Chris are claimed before the big three children.**

**Thank you, now I will try writing the next part. Bye.**


	6. More Claiming

**I still don't own Percy Jackson. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**Thankyou all who reviewed and told me Chris is Hermes son.**

* * *

**From Previous chapter:**

_"Okay it's official worst Poet in century," said Percy._

_"Hey," shouted Apollo and Will._

Chapter 6.

At that moment Poseidon and Hades arrived at the Throne room.

"What did we miss?" said Poseidon sighing. He had issues under the sea that needed taking care of, also Amphitrite was being difficult. Persephone had also been very whiny with Hades, it was winter and she was never happy when she was left alone.

"Apollo has a son," said Hera.

"Oh and according to the demi-gods his Poetry doesn't improve in the future," said Artemis.

Apollo shot her a death look.

"Damn that means he will continue sprouting poetry, to improve," grumbled Hades, while Poseidon nodded. They liked their nephew but hated his poetry .It was bad, really, really bad.

"So why were you late?" asked Athena.

"Wife problems," said Thalia to Percy and Nico a little too loud. She shrunk down in her seat from the angry glares she received from Hades and Poseidon. Hades and Poseidon were a little upset that the future demi-gods knew of their marital issues. They had hoped it had improved by then.

"Are we really going to do this again?" asked Dionysus.

"You could always be at Camp Half-blood with the 'brats'," said Connor. They all knew he would stay.

"Fine, lets continue," said Dionysus thinking that eleven 'brats' were better than 50 plus he had left at camp.

"So who do we have to claim?" asked Zeus trying to move the meeting along. Katie, Chris, Nico, Thalia and Percy raised their hands.

"Are any of you my children?" asked Aphrodite. She thought Percy could be but she wasn't sure (Hey he was good looking).

"No, no- one are your children Lady Aphrodite," said Clarisse. No one noticed the sad look she got. She missed Selena.

"How about this, you guys work out who Katie Gardner and Chris Rodriguez belong to and we will tell you who the other three are," said Annabeth.

"That sounds good," said Zeus while everyone nodded.

"Which ones are Chris and Katie?" asked Hephaestus. The two demi-gods stepped forward.

"Katie is a daughter of Demeter," said Hades. All the gods were shocked as were the demi-gods.

"That is …. Correct," said Annabeth hesitantly.

"What, I'm right. You would find that surname amusing," said Hades to Demeter "Katie Gardner daughter of Demeter."

"You couldn't say it yesterday," said Ares annoyed that they were still doing the guessing game.

"We just need to work out Chris' parent," said Athena.

"Okay Chris have you had any quests?" asked Artemis.

"No quests myself but I have run into people on quests," said Chris. Annabeth had helped plan his answers to questions they expected. They didn't want him to look bad.

"When and how did you run into people while they were on quests?" asked Hera.

"I was on a cruise ship and Percy and Annabeth hitched a ride. The second time I stumbled into Clarisse. I wasn't really well and she got me back to camp and nursed me to health."

"Oh so cute," said Aphrodite looking at Chris and Clarisse. She was planning their couple name. (Clis/ Chrisse, damn no catchy couple name like Percabeth).

"Tell us about your life," said Demeter.

"I arrived at Camp Half-Blood running from a couple of monsters, Hell hounds I think. I was put into the Hermes cabin, where all unclaimed demi-gods go."

"You guys really need to claim your children," interrupted Hermes.

I was there for a while before I fell into the wrong crowd and left for a couple of years. Clarisse showed me how wrong I was," Chris said smiling at her.

"Have you been claimed?" asked Hera. Was this a way of asking the Gods to claim their children.

"Yes. It is now law that demi-gods are claimed by age thirteen," said Chris. The gods were perplexed; they don't make new laws very often.

"So there are less unclaimed children, wow."

"I've had enough. Are you my son?" said Ares having a guess.

"NO, just no, I'm dating your daughter." All the demi-gods knew his disgust. You didn't date people from your own cabin.

"He is not my son," said Athena (he wasn't smart enough).

"Nor is he mine- he doesn't have work hands," said Hephaestus. His hands were callused and had a slight tinge of dirt to them.

"Are you my son?" asked Apollo, also having a guess.

"No. Looks like we are up to guessing," said Chris looking at the other demi-gods.

"Well we always knew they would," said Rachel.

"Who had guess at Chris?" asked Travis.

"That would be me," said Rachel.

"Who let the Oracle enter this bet," asked Will earning a slap from Rachel.

"If we are guessing, can I guess Chris is a son of Hermes?" asked Lady Hestia quietly.

"You can guess and Lady Hestia you are correct. Lord Hermes is my father."

"He was in his father's cabin unclaimed. He was your son, how could you do that," yelled Apollo. Hermes looked guilty. He really needed to keep a list of his children.

"Actually the god who had the most children in the Hermes cabin unclaimed was YOU APOLLO," said Annabeth. That shut Apollo up.

"We have claimed Chris and Katie. Now tell us who the parents of Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace and Nico, I didn't get your surname," said Artemis.

"It's Di Angelo."

* * *

**A/N: I don't think this chapter is as funny as some of the others.**

**Next chapter: The gods find out who the big three children are.**

**Please review.**


	7. The Big Three

**I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick does.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

From Previous Chapter:

_"We have claimed Chris and Katie. Now tell us who the parents of Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace and Nico, I didn't get your surname," said Artemis._

_"It's Di Angelo."_

Part 7.

"Di Angelo, didn't you have children with that surname before the pact?" said Poseidon to Hades.

"I killed them," said Zeus ignoring the gasps from the demi-gods and some gods. Percy was the only one not surprise, Lady Hestia had shown him what happened in a vision.

"You didn't kill them, they are in hiding," said Hades confusedly. What had made him stop hiding them?

"What?" screamed Zeus and Poseidon before turning and glaring at Nico. Both Percy and Thalia stepped forward in front of Nico. All three gods had moved towards their weapons.

"Lord Hades did what fathers do and protected them?" said Thalia sharing a look with Percy.

"He released them from their hiding place after his two brothers broke the oath,"

"You broke the oath," they screamed charging at their brothers. The three brothers started attacking each other.

All the demi-gods except Percy, Thalia and Nico jumped behind their seats to stay out of the way of the fighting Gods. Rachel remained sitting in her seat quietly watching proceedings. Forces of energy were flying erratically around the room. The three were attacking either of their two brothers.

"How long do you think they will realise that 'No killing or maiming allowed for all,' includes them?" Rachel asked Thalia calmly. The three gods hadn't seemed to notice that they were doing no injury to each other; the only damage being done was to the throne room.

"Ten minutes," answered Thalia evaluating the fight.

"I reckon fifteen minutes" said Rachel.

"Hey why aren't you hiding like the others," asked Thalia.

"Oracle of Delphi can only be killed by natural causes. Being attacked by gods is not considered a natural cause," Rachel explained turning back to the fight.

The other gods had entered the fight to try and disband it (Athena, Apollo, Artemis), while others were egging it on (Ares). Ladies Demeter and Hera were screaming about husbands cheating on their wives. Ten minutes past, than fifteen.

"We need to stop them," said Nico looking upset.

"Okay, here is the plan," said Rachel whispering to the three of them.

"Do you think it will work?" asked Thalia.

"Only way to find out," said Percy and proceeded to give a New York whistled (You know the loud, I WANT A CAB NOW whistle).

"Sit down," screamed Rachel as plaster rained down from the roof. Most of the gods and demi-gods did exactly what she said. She sounded so much like Hera when she was angry. A column cracked and a small section of the roof caved in. All the gods hurried quicker to their seats except the big three gods who were each in a headlock. Hades had Poseidon, who had Zeus who had Hades in a head lock.

Nico, Thalia and Percy looked at each other. They hoped this worked. Percy conquered a body of water from outside the throne room. He had noticed the pond that morning. A huge wave burst into the throne room and crashed down onto the big three gods. The three gods let go of each other surprised. Then a bolt of lightning slammed into them. The shadows then pushed them into their thrones. The gods stared at the demi gods in shock and awe. Nico had collapsed, Thalia and Percy looked weak. Annabeth and Will hurried to Nico and feed him some nectar. The three demi-gods had just used their godly abilities on the three most powerful gods in the room.

"We are here to explain, let us explain," said Rachel looking at the gods. She then sat down.

"I am Thalia Grace; daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of Artemis." Artemis gasped she had not noticed the silver circlet on top of Thalia's head. What happened to Zoe Nightshade?

"Nico Di Angelo; son of Hades," said Nico quietly, he looked very pale.

"Perseus 'Percy'Jackson; son of Poseidon," said Percy.

"Hang on you was named after a son of Zeus," questioned Apollo.

"Yeah, my mother chose to name me after a hero who had a happy ending. I don't like it, the only people who call me Perseus are teachers and monsters," explained Percy.

"So Poseidon you broke the oath first," said Athena looking at her Uncle. Percy was the oldest out of the three.

"No, Zeus did. I'm older than Percy," said Thalia looking at the gods.

"You cheated on me even with an oath," yelled Hera at Zeus.

"It hasn't happened yet," shouted Zeus.

"But it will happened, the proof is in front of you," Hera continued.

"I wonder what was so special about her." Apollo whispered to Hermes but was louder than he wanted.

"She was a TV starlet with an 80's perm," said Percy then noticing the looks that he was getting "well that's how Grover described her."

"Remind me to kill the goat boy when we get back," said Thalia.

"Story time Thalia, explain how you got to camp and what happened next," said Percy pulling Nico gently to a seat.

"I ran away from home and met up with another half-blood. Luke a son of Hermes,"

"How many children do you have?" shouted Artemis looking at her half-brother.

"We were on the run for a while, fighting monsters. We ran into Annabeth who had also run away from home,"

"How old were you?" asked Demeter.

"Luke was fourteen, I was twelve, Annabeth was seven," answered Thalia

"You were seven when you ran around from home," said Athena to Annabeth.

"She was so cute, with a hammer to fight monsters with," said Thalia ignoring Annabeth's death look.

"Anyway Grover the satyr found us and directed us to camp half-blood. Unfortunately we were postponed and the monsters that we were running from caught up," said Annabeth.

"We made it to half-blood hill. I told Grover to take Luke and Annabeth to safety. I was injured and slowing us down. Luke carried Annabeth, she screamed the whole way. I faced the monsters and prayed to Zeus to protect them," said Thalia.

"How was turning you into a tree protecting them?" asked Katie confused.

"You turned her into a tree," shouted the gods at Zeus.

"Yeah he turned her into a pine tree that strengthened the borders of camp," said Percy.

"How are you here?" asked Hera.

"Spoilers,"

* * *

**A/N: Spoilers (yes from Dr Who).**

**Next Chapter: Percy starts his story.**

**Please Review: I like reviews. **


	8. Field Trip and the Fates

**I still don't own Percy, the characters and Gods. I'm not Rick Riordan.**

**I was sick today so I got to write- hope you enjoy.**

**My sister says I an obsessed with fan fiction, reading and writing it. I don't care she introduced it to me.**

* * *

**Part 8**

At that moment more of the ceiling came crashing down, making them all jump. It just missed the demi-gods.

"I think a break is warranted while we clean and fix this mess," said Zeus once the dust settled.

"While WE clean it, you caused it," said Hermes, Apollo and Ares whinging. Zeus sent them a look which shut them up pretty quickly.

"Demi-gods why don't you come with me?" said Lady Hestia ushering them out of the room. She directed them to a garden area with an empty pond in the middle.

"I take it this is where you got the water from," said Will.

"What gave it away," said Chris sarcastically.

Next to the empty pond was a table full of food. Lunch- all the demi-gods realised just how hungry they were.

"I'm fine, I just used up too much energy," said Nico to Percy who was checking him over. Nico hated when people treated his like a baby.

"Sorry," said Percy throwing up his arms "but I have to say your shadow work was impressive," smiling as he recounted the episode.

"Impressive but scary," said Annabeth pulling Percy into an embrace, Nico dodged out of her reach.

"Hey I'm surprised Athena still hasn't realised you are dating Seaweed Brain," said Thalia to Annabeth.

"I know, what's going to be her reaction?" said Katie.

"I reckon she will scream about how you could choose him," said Thalia.

"She will try to hurt Percy," said Travis.

"No she will attack Poseidon and Aphrodite," said Connor.

"Cool, can't wait for that," said Clarisse.

"Bet, five drachmas," "Deal."

Hermes came to fetch them. Apparently they had done a patch up job until they could organise some Cyclops to do the hard labour.

"My turn to take over in the story telling," said Percy once they were all seated again.

"This is going to be good," whispered Thalia to Nico.

"Just so you know I don't have much success with school, I have been kicked out of every school I have attended,"

"What, how could you?" said Athena shocked.

"Mainly due to things that occurred on field trips, one year I had an accident with a war cannon, I wasn't aiming at the bus but somehow it hit it," said Percy ignoring the gasps and laughter from the others, "another time the whole class somehow ended up taking an unexpected swim with sharks."

"Classic, are you sure you are Poseidon's son," asked Hermes laughing as he tried to remain in his throne. His sons meanwhile were rolling around the floor.

"ANNABETH YOU'RE DATING POSEIDON'S SON, HOW COULD YOU DATE THAT SEASPORNE?" screamed Athena finally making the connection.

"Mother, he is NOT his father. I love him." Annabeth said while Aphrodite squealed.

Thalia was elated she had five more drachmas. She turned to Travis and Connor and said,

"Pay up,"

"What are you talking about?" asked Apollo curiously.

"We bet what would happen when Lady Athena found out her daughter was dating her rival's son," said Travis.

"What is wrong with our children dating?" asked Poseidon. Athena gave him an, are you seriously asking that question look, but it did shut her up.

"Damn, I was hoping for a fight," said Clarisse quietly so the gods couldn't hear her.

"Don't worry Lady Athena, your not happy about it in the future either. As you hear my story maybe you might change your mind about me," said Percy. Lady Athena still didn't look impressed but indicated that they continue.

"How did you find out you were a demi-god?" asked Hermes.

"I was attending Yancy Academy. I made friends with Grover a boy who used crutches."

"Is Grover the same Grover as mentioned before?" asked Lady Aphrodite.

"No, there are two people with that unfortunate name," said Ares.

"Of course it is the same, satyrs used the crutches to hide his hooves, happens all the time," stated Dionysus.

"My story begins when I attended a field trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Arts. We were going to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff."

"Sounds boring," said Travis to Connor; they received an angry look from the mother and daughter of wisdom.

"My day wasn't going too well. I pushed Nancy, into the water fountain; people said the water grabbed her. She was the class bully. She deserved it," said Percy in way of defence.

"Let me guess, she was bullying Grover," said Clarisse. Percy nodded.

"Mrs Dodds the maths teacher then tried to kill me,"

"Monster?"

"Fury. The funny thing was that she kept calling me honey, even as she tried to kill me," said Percy.

"Must be Alecto," said Hades.

"Yeah and she still hates your guts," said Nico.

"Tried to kill you, how did you survive?" asked Apollo.

"Mr Brummer the Latin teacher threw me a pen, this pen" said Percy pulling out Riptide.

"Anaklusmos," gasped Poseidon.

"Chiron made a house call, it's been years since he did that," said Athena in awe.

"I was still under the influence of the mist, so I was almost convinced I was dreaming about being attacked," said Percy.

"Almost," said Demeter.

"Let me guess, Grover. He really was bad at lying wasn't he," said Thalia.

"Percy how did you get kicked out of Yancy?" asked Connor.

"My marks dropped and I got very irritable, I blame the weather. It was like the sea and the sky were fighting with each other," replied Percy as everyone looked at Zeus and Poseidon.

"He started it," both gods said pointing to each other.

"It happens in the future, how do you know who started it?" said Hera rolling her eyes. The brothers were acting like children.

"The final straw was when I called the English teacher an old sot. I was not welcomed back the following year. On the way home the bus broke down opposite a fruit stand, three old ladies were knitting."

"Those were the fates, weren't they?" asked Annabeth.

"Yes, they were kitting a huge pair of socks. Don't ask me who for? It's amazing that I heard the string cut over the roar of the traffic."

"You heard them cut the string?" said Zeus shocked.

"HOW are you ALIVE?" asked Poseidon, you could hear a mix of emotion in his voice. Percy and the demi-gods who knew ignored the question.

"How was Grover after that happened?" asked Katie.

"The scaredy goat kept going on about it always being the sixth grade and scaring me. I ditched him at the bus stop, his bladder …."

"His bladder always acts up when he gets upset," said Thalia.

"What is your family like?" asked Hera.

"His mom is awesome, really cool," said Thalia.

"Yeah she makes the best blue cookies and cake," said Nico.

"Blue food?" asked Zeus confused.

"My step father told her there was no such thing as blue food. She had been buying and making blue food ever since,"

"That doesn't sound like Paul," replied Nico confused.

"Not Paul, Gabe, Gabe Ugliano. I nicknamed him Smelly Gabe," said Percy showing disgust and anger.

* * *

**A/N: People may say that Athena didn't react enough to finding out that Percy and Annabeth are dating.**

**In the Titan's Curse: page 282.**

**I realized what a terrible enemy Athena would make... Athena would never give up. She would never do something rash or stupid just because she hated you, and, if she made a plan to destroy you, it would not fail.**

**So I think she would be planning something, that may happen later in the story.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. Please continue reviewing, makes me smile.**


	9. Monsters and Capture the Flag

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Rick does. **

**Thank you to all my reviewers. **

**I reached 50 reviews (yeah). Thank you Jenn008 for being number 50. Here is the next update.**

* * *

**From previous chapter:**

_Not Paul. Gabe, Gabe Ugliano._ _I nicknamed him Smelly Gabe," said Percy showing disgust and anger._

Part 9

Annabeth gently touched Percy's shoulder but he shook it off.

"Gabe was a world class jerk. He looked like a tuskless walrus with three hair combed over his bald head. He smelt like mouldy garlic pizza wrapped up in gym shorts."

"Eww," said Katie, Rachel, Aphrodite and Demeter.

"How do you know what that smells like?" pondered Chris.

"He was a gambler, a smoker and never went to work. He would put anyone off men, even you Aphrodite," said Percy.

"Why did your mother marry him?" Hera asked the question everyone was wondering.

"She didn't love him. His disgusting self, his smell masked my demi-god scent for years. She stayed with him to protect me,"

"Told you she was wonderful," said Thalia with Nico nodding.

"Anyway mom came home and we left for Montauk for the weekend. Grover found us and we made our way to Camp Half-blood,"

"How did you react to Grover being a Satyr?" Asked Hestia.

"How do you think I reacted, my best friend had an ass of a goat. However I did call it a Donkey, he was not impressed," answered Percy.

"You called him a donkey, can you call the satyrs a donkey at camp. I haven't had a good stampede in ages," asked Dionysus.

"No," shouted a number of demi-gods and gods. Dionysus looked down-hearted. It would have made one of his days stuck at camp a little interesting.

"Anyway we were on our way to camp, and was being chased by Pasiphae's son,"

"You knew who he was?" asked Annabeth.

"No mom told me," said Percy.

"Your mother told you," one of the gods asked.

"Yes she is clear sighted," answered Percy "We were almost made it to camp when lightning hit the car."

"What," shouted Poseidon sending a death look at Zeus.

"It wasn't the only damage to the car, the Minotaur threw it and it skidded along the road," said Percy laughing. He noticed the looks he was receiving.

"It was Gabe's car he told me that I wasn't to put a scratch on it," he explained.

"Serves him right," said Artemis.

"We had arrived at the bottom of the half-blood hill. I had to get Grover to the top,"

"Oh that's right Grover was unconscious," said Annabeth.

"Anyway mom was caught and just before she was choked she dissolved into a shimmering gold light."

"She just disappeared," said Poseidon looking at Hades who shrugged his shoulders.

"What happened next?" asked Ares.

"I got angry, the bull man was going for Grover, so I stripped off my red rain coat and turned into a bull fighter." Laughter filled the room.

"I tried to get him to run into a tree but…"

"Of course, it didn't work out like that," said Thalia.

"I couldn't jump sideways so somehow I jumped up and landed on his neck. I was bucked around but somehow I got my hands around his horn and it snapped off," said Percy not noticing the silence of the room.

"I fell off the back of the Minotaur, hit my head and somehow got the horn into his ribcage, turning him into dust. I then dragged Grover's ass to the big house before collapsing" said Percy looking at the gods. Poseidon looked like a fish opening and closing his mouth. Zeus and Hades were looking wary; their nephew was a very powerful person.

"You took on the minotaur and won," said Ares shocked.

"He was out of it for about two days," explained Annabeth.

"Once awake I met Chiron and Mr D we chattered about how Gods were real," said Percy. "Once I got use to the idea that my Old Latin teacher was a centaur I got a tour of the camp. I was very careful not to walk behind him though."

"How were you accepted at camp?" asked Apollo.

"Everyone was looking at me, like they were expecting me to do a cartwheel or something."

"Hey that would have been cool, hey bro, next camper that comes lets convince them to cartwheel around the mess hall," said Connor as Travis nodded.

"Do you want to help with the next part?" Percy asked Clarisse.

"What you were a newbie, and a skinny runt at that, we have an initiation ceremony for newbie Prissy."

"What's the ceremony," asked Ares.

"The same you hear about at most schools -flush a person's head down the toilet,"

"I decided I didn't want to have my head dunked and somehow blew up the pipes. Clarisse and her possie were drenched in toilet water and pushed out the door," said Percy.

Nico was laughing so hard he fell off his seat and didn't stop until Clarisse punched him in the guts.

"Ouch, but that's funny, covered in toilet water."

"Shut up Punk," shouted Clarisse punching Nico again. Nico groaned in pain.

"That hurt, how am I being hurt? I thought there was no maiming allowed," said Nico looking around the room. No one had an answer for him.

"Anyway I unfortunately was not spared with the soaking," said Annabeth glaring at Percy.

"At least it was water from the shower that you got drenched with," said Percy.

"You know what is bad, that no one realised he was a son of Poseidon then," said Thalia looking at the demi-gods.

"How I missed that, he was sitting in the only dry spot in the room for Hades sake," said Annabeth the frustration in her voice.

"Don't use my name in vain,"

"Okay. For Zeus and Poseidon sake," said Nico. He then ducked as Zeus and Poseidon glared at him. He missed the small smile Hades gave.

"So how did you work out he was Poseidon's son?" asked Aphrodite.

"He was claimed you numb nut," yelled Ares. Aphrodite glared at him and pouted.

"We all spent the week trying to work out who he belonged to by seeing what he was good at," said Travis.

"We know Percy was definitely not a son of Apollo," said Annabeth.

"Chiron didn't complain when he had to get the arrow out of his ass," said Percy.

"I'm hopeless at Archery as well," said Poseidon.

"I was left for dust by the wood nymphs in foot racing. I felt a little better when they explained they had years of practice running from love sick gods," said Percy looking pointedly around the room.

"The only thing Percy was good at was canoeing," said Clarisse.

"Until sword practice, my first practice was okay, my main problem was I couldn't find a balance sword," replied Percy.

"First practice was okay, you beat the best swordsman for 300 years at a disarming technique he had just shown you," said Connor.

"Beginners luck and I had also tipped a cooler of water over my head," said Percy shrugging.

"Anyway the next day was Capture the Flag day, the game we mentioned before. It was after the game Percy was claimed," explained Annabeth.

"Yeah, after being a distraction, by the way you never told me. Did you let Luke capture the flag?" Percy said turning to Annabeth.

"Maybe, I had to check on you, good thing to. You almost were killed by a hellhound."

"I was injured and Annabeth and I had worked out that I heal in water." Explained Percy.

"You heal with water?" gasped Apollo.

"Yeah, so I stepped back into the creek to heal."

"And a hologram appeared spinning over his head, a trident," said Chris.

* * *

**A/N: And Percy is claimed. Next chapter - time for quest.**

**Hopefully I will update by the weekend. This chapter took so long to update as I wanted to get to capture the flag episode. Oh and I got busy and didn't feel like writing. But now my creative jucies are flowing. Pity they never occur when I have a pen and paper handy.**

**Please read and review.**

**Coralie.**


	10. Second Night and a Quest

**I still don't own.**

**Wow, I'm updating again. This was going to be a filler chapter but I thought what the Hades you can have more Percy Story.**

**I didn't get as far into the story as I wanted but I may update on Sunday or Monday. **

* * *

**From Previous Chapter:**

_"And a hologram appeared spinning over his head, a trident," said Chris._

Chapter 10

"Oh no I'm late," shouted Artemis realising she had to drive the moon.

"Artemis' late, never," shouted Apollo.

"Shut up. You are late most days during winter, you lazy bum, this is a once off," she retaliated.

"Enough Artemis go do your duties, we will resume at 9 tomorrow," said Zeus stunting the fight between the twin archers.

"We hardly got through anything today," said Percy.

"What are you talking about we claimed Chris and Katie. The big three found out they had children," said Annabeth.

"We had a big three god fight and a show of awesome demi-god powers," said Thalia.

"We also told Thalia's back story, you fought a fury and the Minotaur, found out you were a demi-god and was claimed. I don't think that was nothing," said Annabeth as the demi-gods walked out of the room.

That night the demi-gods may have annoyed the gods and other residents of Olympia. They were playing knock and run or ding-dong dash. Surprisingly it was Aphrodite who always caught them, mainly because they gave up on her and approached the door to re-knock when she would open the door. Percy and Clarisse had very interesting chats with her about their love lives.

It was about 10pm before Athena put a stop to the game. Unfortunately it was not early enough for Connor. He was dared to ding-dong dash Lady Hera's place by Travis. Not one to back off from a dare he was quick to knock. He was not quick enough at the dash; Hera was waiting for Zeus to arrive. She was horny and was wearing a very short almost see-through outfit when she answered the door. Both God and Demi-god screamed in shock, the door slamming quickly. When he got back to the group Connor was speechless.

The next morning the demi-gods met in the throne room after breakfast. Everyone was there except Zeus and Hera, Hades and Poseidon. Hades arrived first stepping out of the shadows and scaring Katie and Rachel. Poseidon arrived striding into the room with an aroma of sea and salt.

"Sorry I'm late… Where is Zeus?" he asked noticing that Zeus was missing.

"Getting lucky with Hera," said Connor to the demi-gods loud enough for the gods to hear. Connor had been going on and on about how disgusting and disturbing it had been.

"I told you, shut up. I don't want to think about what my father maybe doing with Hera," shouted Thalia. The other gods had an image of what could be happening and all shuddered as did the demi-gods, except Nico.

"What is he doing with Hera?" he asked innocently looking at his cousins and Annabeth.

"No, I'm not explaining the birds and bees to you," yelled Thalia "ask your father."

Nico looked towards Hades who gulped. Everyone in the room was waiting to see how this was going to be handled.

"Good you are all here, lets begin," said Zeus striding into the room holding hands with Hera.

"Did you have a good night," asked Apollo causing all the demi-gods to feel sick.

"We don't want to know?" shouted Athena and Artemis. Zeus looked confused but didn't answer Apollo's question.

"You were claimed by Poseidon, what happened next?" Zeus asked Percy.

"I moved into his cabin and was so lonely; my sword fighting training became one-on one. I was then offered a quest,"

"What, by whom? What was the quest?" asked Poseidon.

"Oh I just had to find a lightning bolt that had been stolen," said Percy.

What- someone stole my lightning bolt, POSEIDON," screamed Zeus.

"Why are you blaming me?" asked Poseidon.

"Maybe because you claimed an illegal son," said Athena.

"Zeus believed I stole it. I didn't. But of course they were going to go to war. So I got a quest, which I had to complete in TEN DAYS. I had to visit the Oracle, scariest thing especially when she sat up and green mist came out of her mouth. She stated the prophecy," said Percy. Rachel took over in Oracle mode.

"You shall go west, and face the god who has turned.

You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned.

You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend.

And you shall fail to save what matters the most, in the end."

"Grover and Annabeth volunteered to accompany me on the quest to get the bolt."

"You volunteered to go on the quest," asked Athena.

"I had been training for years at camp and wanted to see if I could cope in the real world," explained Annabeth.

"We assumed Hades had stolen the bolt and were ready to travel to the Underground,"

"What. Why would you think I would steal it?" aske Hades.

"If there was a war, you had the most to gain with a fight between your brothers," explained Annabeth.

"And you were the god in the west. Can we continue with the story?" asked Percy. Hades nodded.

"I was told we had to travel over-land as Uncle Zeus would knock me out of the sky if I flew. Luke, son of Hermes gave me a pair of flying shoes that I had to give to Grover," said Percy.

"What Luke had a pair of Dad's flying shoes and he didn't share with us," shouted Travis thinking of all the pranks they could have pulled with them.

"Chiron gave me Riptide. Annabeth had her invisible hat."

"How did you start the quest?" asked Demeter.

"Argus drove us into the city and we caught a bus west," said Annabeth.

"The three furies got onto the bus as well. Annabeth gave me her cap and I past the furies that was making their way to were they were sitting. I grabbed the wheel and jerked to left. The furies smashed against the windows. I made the bus stop and every mortal got off."

"Percy then came to save Grover and me," said Annabeth.

"I did kill two. While you piggy-backed a fury. Zeus then sent a lightning bolt into the bus. We got off just in time."

"You blew up a bus that MY DAUGHTER was on," shouted Athena glaring at her father.

* * *

**A/N: I feel sorry for Connor and Hades was saved by Zeus.**

**Please review. What has been your favourite part of the story or line? Let me know.**

**Coralie**


	11. Medusa and Echidna

**I do not own Percy Jackson, his friends or the Gods. Did you really think I did?**

**Someone asked in a review: if Artemis has to leave to drive the moon, why isn't Apollo gone to drive the sun during the day, and on top of that, it is always night and day somewhere so would they not always be gone?**

**My reply: The group is meeting at 9am- at that time the sun has been up for a few hours (Dawn is usually around six). **

**I don't know why they are not gone all the time. I asked Apollo who told me to ask Lady Athena (I don't think he knew). I tried to ask Lady Athena but got bored and stopped listening (She was using big complecated words). When I asked Zeus he told me to go away and continue writing. **

**I think the sun and moon chariots are like the planes that pull the glider aeroplane, you take it up and let it fly on it's own.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

From Previous Chapter:

_"You blew up a bus that MY DAUGHTER was on," shouted Athena glaring at her father._

Part 11

"It hasn't happen YET," shouted Zeus.

"To them it has happened, therefore it has," replied Athena pointing towards the demi-gods.

"We ran into the woods travelling as far from the bus as possible. We came to Aunty Ems Garden Gnome Emporium. We should have listened to Grover," said Annabeth.

"I know, but we were hungry," said Percy.

"When do we ever listen to Grover?" asked Thalia.

"We were met at the door by a women veiled in black. You could only see her hands and her eyes as she had black gauze over her face. I imaged her as a grandmother who had once been a beautiful lady," said Percy.

"You would."

"We didn't realise who she was until she wanted to take our photo. That was when Grover realised that a statue of a satyr with the reed pipes was his Uncle Ferdinand." Both Poseidon and Athena gasped.

"Medusa,"

"You met Medusa? This is your fault," said Poseidon glaring at Athena.

"How is it my fault?"

"You turned her into that monster," said Poseidon.

"She was your lover and you met her in my TEMPLE, SO DISRESPECTFUL," shouted Athena.

"Admit it you were jealous of her,"

"Me jealous,"

"Why am I thinking URST?" asked Rachel staring at the fighting gods. The demi-gods had to agree with her.

"What is URST?" asked Apollo curiously. All the gods and Nico looked confused. Nico didn't know about the birds and the bees, how is he to know what URST is.

"Unresolved Sexual Tension," Rachel said before hiding behind Percy and Annabeth. Looking at the gods reminded Percy of the Aquarium. All the gods were doing good impressions of fish, opening and closing their mouths in shock. Aphrodite was the first to react with a squeal.

"Oh my Gods, you are so right. I have to organise a date for those two. Hmm where to send them?" she said her mind racing.

"NO just no," screamed Percy and Annabeth. Their parents dating, can you say awkward?

"Wow," said Hades looking at his brother and niece, "you stopped them fighting for 10 minutes. Must be a record."

"No the record was 15 minutes but they both had their mouths taped, does that count?" said Hermes laughing. The demi-gods wondered how the couple had ended up with their mouths taped shut.

"So you are with Medusa, how did you get away? Asked Lady Hestia to get them back to the story.

"Grover and Annabeth realised at the same time. I was a little slower."

"Of course you were, Seaweed Brain," said Thalia laughing.

"Grover used the flying shoes and his sense of smell to distract her- he was the Red Baron," continued Percy after punching Thalia.

"Percy used her reflection from a glass ball to slice her head off," explained Annabeth.

"You came up with the idea Wise Girl."

"She liked you; she wouldn't have let me close enough. I think she still had a crush on someone," Annabeth said looking towards Poseidon.

"You two do look similar, you probably reminded her of him," said Aphrodite.

"If you sliced her head off, that meant you got another spoils of war. What did you do to her head?" asked Lady Artemis. Percy looked sheepish,

"I was angry; in the back office were packing slips for Hermes Overnight Express so I … Mailed you her head."

"Why you impertinent little brat," shouted Zeus.

"You do have a way of ticking off the Gods," said Clarisse laughing along with the rest of the demi-gods.

"So how did you get west?" asked Hephaestus.

"We got help from a pink poodle," was the reply he got.

"Oh yeah Gladiola with his $200 reward. We were able to catch a train to Denver" Said Annabeth.

"We had a pit stop in St Louis, where we had a very interesting visit to Gateway Arch," said Percy.

"Don't tell me you blew up the Arch," said Chris. Percy nodded.

"I had help, a fat lady and her Chihuahua. She is better known as Echidna and Chimera. If you ever meet Echidna- DO NOT call her an anteater," said Percy.

"The Chimera attacked me and blew a hole in the side of the observation deck. I lost my sword and was injured. I did the only thing possible. I jumped off the side of the building and plummeted to the river below," continued Percy.

"You jumped off the Arch that's 200 meters," said Athena in awe.

"I landed into the Mississippi River and realised two things. The first thing was that I was still alive the other I wasn't wet and could breathe underwater."

"So what happened next?" asked Apollo.

"A woman gave me a message, to go to Santa Monica before I descended into the Underworld. Oh and do not trust the gifts. So I grabbed my sword from the bottom of the river and made my way to the surface."

"You sent someone to give him a message, what happened to the rules?" said Zeus glaring at Poseidon.

"You tried to kill him, don't tell me you wouldn't do the same for your kid," retaliated Poseidon. Thalia was thinking no he wouldn't but didn't say anything.

"So I got out of the water dry, a little girl realised and no one listened to her anyway," said Percy, "the media and emergency services were at the Arch and I was still part of a national manhunt."

"National manhunt?"

"Gabe started it, his car had been totalled and his wife was missing. He blamed his troubled step son," explained Annabeth, "Percy was seen, involved in a bus accident in New Jersey and then there were reports he blew up the Arch."

"We quickly got back to the train and continued west." said Percy.

"I'm hungry," Nico suddenly said.

"We are not breaking yet, continue with the story," said Zeus.

"The next thing was to contact Chiron by iris-messaging, we got hold of Luke who said there were issues with the campers," said Annabeth.

"He had to break up a fight, apparently the same person who let in the Hell hound had also leaked the fight between Zeus and Poseidon," said Percy.

"Oh yeah it was Ares, Apollo and Aphrodite for Poseidon against Athena for Zeus," said Clarrise.

"I still found that strange, said Percy to Clarisse who agreed.

"Luke was trying to convince me it was Hades as he had used the Helm of Darkness to steal the bolt. He had been at the Winter Solstice and had seen Hades there."

"Of course I was there; I'm only allowed to attend that meeting."

"Hades had to steal the bolt as you needed to be invisible to steal it. He also checked I was wearing the shoes," said Percy.

"Why does everyone think I stole the stupid bolt?" mumbled Hades.

"Hang on he insinuated Annabeth could have stolen the bolt. How dare he," shouted Thalia.

"We tried to get food at a diner with no food. That's where a god bought us food," said Annabeth.

"Who was the stupid God who did that?" asked Ares.

"You," answered Percy. Apollo and Hermes were laughing.

"What did he want?" asked Athena. She knew her half-brother would only do that if he wanted something.

"He had left his shield at an abandoned water park. He was interrupted while on a date," answered Annabeth.

"We agreed to retrieve the shield for a ride west," said Percy. That was when they heard a loud growling noise. Everyone looked around.

"Sorry, but I'm hungry. Can we PLEASE have something to eat?" said Nico.

"Good idea," said Thalia ruffling Nico's hair.

"Fine we eat," grumbled Zeus and flashed out of the throne room. Nico cheered and raced out of the room with everyone slowly following.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah half way through the first book.**

**Please review.**


	12. Ares Deal and the Lotus Casino

**I still don't own. Rick Riordan does.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I got busy, but this is my longest chapter. **

**Thanks for all my reviews.**

* * *

**Previously:**

_"Ares had left his shield at an abandoned water park. He was interrupted while on a date," answered Annabeth._

_"We agreed to retrieve the shield for a ride west," said Percy._

Chapter 12

After a tense meal, Hephaestus and Ares had been shooting daggers at each other throughout the meal. They all knew who Ares had taken on the date. Hephaestus and Hera were not happy about the cheating couple.

"Back to the story," shouted Zeus. They all entered the throne room again. Nico came in with his hands full of chips, lollies and chocolate. He was given questionable looks by the gods.

"Nico, what are you doing?" asked Demeter.

"In case I get hungry," he replied slapping Travis and Connor's hands away from his stash. "These are mine, stay away."

Thalia tried to obtain a share, but Nico piled all his goodies in his lap giving her a death glare. All the demi-gods rolled their eyes at Nico's possessiveness but silently wished they had thought to bring in food.

"You were up to getting Ares' Shield from the abandon water park, what happened?" asked Aphrodite.

"The demi-gods got to discuss the three thousand year gossip of you cheating on me," shouted Hephaestus.

"Do you blame her UGLY?" The fight that had threatened during the break finally erupted. Ares and Hephaestus were exchanging punches with their half-siblings trying to separate them. Aphrodite was watching the fight with enthralment; she loved men fighting over her. The two fighting gods were finally separated. They were sent to opposite sides of the throne room, as Zeus and Hera didn't want them sitting together on their thrones.

"We got to the water park and I had to wonder what the attraction for the date was. It wasn't until we found the shield at the bottom of the Thrill Ride O' Love pool that I realised what the attraction was," said Percy.

"What was the attraction?" asked Hermes curiously.

"There were mirrors all around the rim of the pool, therefore Ares and Aphrodite could see themselves from all angles," said Percy.

"Oh good, they can watch their favourite person, themselves," said Hephaestus bitterly. He and Ares were sitting on very uncomfortable chairs as they couldn't move their thrones.

"Just as we got to the shield we realised it was a trap," said Annabeth "Percy broke the wire that sent the cupid statues that were around the pool to fire cables across the pool and make a net."

"Remember the cameras, we were going to a live broadcast for Olympus in one minute," said Percy. Hephaestus thought his trap would have been very good if he had trapped the right people.

"Cool, I must remember to watch that," said Hermes while Apollo nodded.

"We were almost to the top of the pool when little metallic spiders came rushing into the pool." said Annabeth shuddering, "I was terrified, Percy had to pull me into the boat as the spiders surrounded us," said Annabeth giving Percy a smile. Percy may have got a point from Athena for protecting her daughter from the spiders, may have.

"I don't think the spiders were supposed to kill, just hurt and trap us, but it was geared to trap gods," said Percy.

"How did you get away?" asked Poseidon.

"I concentrated and water exploded out of the pipes. I pulled Annabeth into the seat and fastened it just as the tidal wave slammed into the boat totally drenching us but thankfully not capsizing the boat. A whirlpool developed so I concentrated on the boat staying away from the edges of the pool. We entered the tunnel and travelled towards the closed metal gates at the end," explained Percy.

"Percy realised we had to jump, so on my mark we did. We managed to get over the gates but were falling towards the ground. Grover caught us in midair but we still crashed to the ground."

"The cameras had followed us and had turned around so they focused on us," Said Percy.

"We have to get a copy of the tape, when we get back," said Travis to the rest of the demi-gods who all nodded.

"We got back to give Ares his stupid shield," said Percy.

"MY SHEILD IS NOT STUPID," shouted Ares.

"Ares pointed us to the transport we were to use. A truck with the sign: _Kindness International: Humane Zoo Transport. Warning: Live Wild Animals_," said Percy.

"He also provided a backpack, with fresh clothes, money, drachmas and a bag of Double stuff Oreos," said Annabeth.

"Give me back my snakes," shouted Nico realising that the demi-gods were eating his bag of lolly snakes. It had only taken the Stolls two minutes to steal a packet; they were sons of Hermes after all. Nico started to attacked Travis and Connor for the packet back. Thalia took this opportunity to steal a bag of chips and a block of chocolate. Nico realised what she had done tried to grab them back but Katie took the opportunity to grab herself a chocolate.

"Stop stealing my stuff," screamed Nico and he collected his snacks and sat away from the others on the floor.

"Ares also gave me information on my mother. She was not dead she was being kept as a hostage," said Percy as they all decided to ignore Nico for a while.

"Who would keep her, and why?" asked Aphrodite while Zeus, Poseidon and Athena looked at Hades, who shrugged. He didn't know what was happening.

"We climbed into the back of the truck which smelt like the biggest pan of kitty litter," said Percy. "There were three pathetic looking animals- a zebra, a male albino lion and some antelope thing."

"They were NOT being care for; they had the wrong food, and little water. The antelope had a balloon around his antlers and the zebra had gum in its mane. We tried to fix them and then got some sleep" said Annabeth.

"That's was the first time I dreamed about Miss Thalia Grace," said Percy laughing.

"You dreamt about me?" asked Thalia.

"Yeah we had been talking about how Annabeth got to camp; somehow you popped into my dream. We were both trying to do an exam in a straight jacket."

"You had never met me. How did you know it was me?" asked Thalia.

"Don't know just did, that was also when I dreamt an exchange between you know who and his servant. I wasn't supposed to be there, apparently I brought myself there, as my father's blood is too changeable, too unpredictable" said Percy smiling at Poseidon.

"Who is, you know who?" asked Athena.

"Voldemont," said all the demi-gods laughing and ignoring the confused looks of the gods.

"The truck stopped and I was woken. That was when I learnt that I could understand horses when the zebra talked to me," said Percy.

"The truck drivers were animal smugglers so we let the animals loose in Las Vegas," said Annabeth. "We came to the Lotus Hotel and Casino and were invited inside," said Percy.

"WHAT?" screamed Connor and Travis.

"You were welcomed into a casino at 12, we have to go there," Travis continued.

"When you hear my story you may not want to," said Percy.

"The whole lobby was a giant game room. There was an indoor waterslide, a climbing wall on one side and an indoor bungee-jumping bridge. There were virtual-reality suits with working laser guns, hundreds of video games, each one the size of a widescreen TV."

"Why would they not want to go there?" asked Rachel.

"We were welcomed and given our room and LotusCash cards," said Annabeth.

"We pretty much had a great time playing games, I bungee-jumped the lobby five or six times, did the water slide, snowboarded the artificial ski slope and played virtual-reality laser tag and FBI sharpshooter," said Percy. Travis and Connor were drooling.

"I still want to go there," said Travis while Connor, Chris, Will and Clarisse nodded in agreement.

"I noticed the outfit of someone and was bellbottoms and I thought he could be an Elvis impersonators son. While talking to me he said that it was 1977, another guy told me it was 1985, another 1993."

"They thought the year was that, how?" asked Will.

"I knew we had to get out of there, so I dragged Annabeth and Grover, okay we dragged Grover out," said Percy changing his story after a glare from Annabeth.

"We burst through the doors and although it felt like we had been hours we had been five days,"

"FIVE DAYS" screamed the demi-gods.

"Sounds like a good place to hide something," Athena said looking pointedly at Lord Hades.

"Good now I know where those illegal children of yours are, I can kill them," said Zeus.

"They are not illegal, I didn't break the oath," shouted Hades stepping off his throne to protect his children.

Everyone looked towards Nico. He wasn't there, and all that was where he had been was his snacks and empty wrappers.

"Nico," said Percy looking around.

"Where did he go?" asked Thalia.

"He didn't leave the room," said Hermes. How did he know, let's just say the first person who left the throne room was going to be covered in purple paint.

"Do you think he shadow-travelled?" asked Annabeth.

"Nico can shadow-travel?" asked Hades.

"Yeah, he tires himself out and sometimes gets it wrong, but he can," explained Thalia. Nico suddenly crashed out of the shadows running into Percy.

"Hey where did you go?" asked Percy wrapping his arms around the shaking boy.

"Can't leave Olympus, don't want to die," sobbed Nico clearly frightened and upset. Everyone looked towards Zeus their looks of anger and disgust clearly on their faces. Nico looked so small. Zeus looked around the room and realised he was defeated, even Poseidon and Hera looked against him.

"Fine I won't kill Hades' brats. We are finished for the night," he thundered and stormed from the throne room. Hermes followed only so he could film and photograph purple Zeus. He knew he would be in trouble the next day, but it was so worth it.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long.**

**I am also editing this story (only spelling and grammer hopefully).**

**Please review. I get so happy when I get reviews.**


	13. Bonus chapter

**Hello everyone I wrote this part today and decided to add it as a special chapter. **

**Just a Gods/ Dem-gods bonding chapter.**

**I don't own, Rick Riordan does. He better not kill Nico in his book.**

* * *

The gods looked at each other, quietly asking each other what they should do. Some left (Dionysus, Hephaestus, Ares and Hera) while others stayed around. Percy was quietly trying to reassure Nico that no one was going to hurt him. Nico had stopped sobbing but was still clutching Percy. The demi-gods were quiet. They were use to mental breakdowns as there had been a couple at camp since the Titan war. Hades walked closer to his son.

"Nico…." Hades faltered, he didn't know what to say. Nico looked at his father.

"Am I there? I don't remember my life until just before Percy, Thalia and Annabeth came to get me at the boarding school." Nico couldn't bring himself to admit he couldn't remember his mother.

"I'm Sorry," Hades wanted to say so much more but didn't, he couldn't. They all noticed the unsaid emotions that Hades conveyed in his eyes.

"So what do we do tonight?" asked Travis as Hermes walked back into the room carrying a box.

"We can watch a purple god and other pranks," said Hermes holding up a video cassette (it is 1983- no dvd players).

"No" screamed the gods who were present while the demi-gods shouted yes.

"Can we have ice cream sundaes, while we watch," asked Nico with puppy dog eyes and a slight smile. The Gods looked at each other.

"Fine but Hermes, we get to choose which PRANKS are shown," said Lady Athena, that way the gods still had some control. Hermes, Apollo and the demi-gods were not happy about her suggestion but agree to it.

"Do you guys have things to do before you start?" asked Thalia looking at Artemis and her Uncles. They nodded.

"Go do it, we will have dinner and meet back here at 8," said Lady Hestia.

At eight they all met in the theatre and a screen came down. The ice cream was ready, as were the toppings and sprinkles. All the demi-gods helped themselves.

"Nico you can come back for seconds," said Rachel laughing at Nico's bowl. He had filled the bowl so that the ice cream was dripping over the sides of the bowl. They all settled on the sofas that were arranged around the room.

"Are we all here?" asked Hermes. All the demi-gods were present eating spoonfuls of sundaes. The gods were ready they were all present except Dionysus, Zeus and Hera, they had declined. Ares had come begrudgingly.

"Okay we will start with Purple God," said Hermes. Everyone was confused; none of them knew this prank.

On the screen: You see the throne room doors they are closed, you can hear Zeus screaming inside. The doors are suddenly flung opened and Zeus is seen. He takes one step through the door and he is covered in paint, BRIGHT PURPLE PAINT.

The room erupted with laughter.

"That, Ladies and Lords, Demi-gods and Oracle was the prank I pulled this afternoon," explained Lord Hermes. The room erupted into louder laughter.

Hermes placed another cassette in the VHS. The Gods and demi-gods enjoyed a fun night watching the pranks that Hermes and the other gods had pulled.

There were a couple of fights during the nights. Athena and Poseidon had an argument over a prank or two. They had just seen a prank where Poseidon had assisted Hermes and Apollo to prank Athena.

"How dare you help them prank me," Athena screamed at Poseidon.

"Are you saying you have never assisted them with a prank on me?" asked Poseidon shooting her a look. Athena had the grace to look sheepish, he had her there.

By the end of the night the demi-gods and gods had eaten 10 litres of ice cream. All the gods and demi-gods had a much better relationship. If you looked around the room you would see Thalia and Annabeth planning a prank against Apollo and Hermes with Ladies Athena and Artemis. Clarisse and Ares were discussing weapons and fighting techniques to use against pranksters. Chris, Will, Travis and Connor were planning practical jokes with their fathers.

"I think we should call it a night," said Hades. Everyone looked at him. Hades was sitting on the couch and in his lap asleep was Nico. He had ice cream and chocolate stains around his mouth. No one was aware when Nico had climbed in his father's lap but he looked so cute. Hermes whipped out his camera and took a photo when Hades was looking down at his sleeping child. They all agreed and made their way to their sleeping quarters. Hades carried Nico as he couldn't bring himself to wake him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy. **

**I wonder if I have ice cream, so I can made myself a sundae.**

**Please, please review. I may give you a sundae.**


	14. Pearls, Waterbeds and the Underworld

**Disclaimer: Still don't own. Rick Riordan does. He can keep if he hurries up and publish Mark of Athena.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

* * *

**Part 14**

The next day the demi-gods met again in the throne room. The greetings were very jovial that morning. When Zeus walked in the mood changed. Nico was sitting next to Thalia, she felt Nico sink back into the couch trying to hide behind her.

"Let's begin," said Zeus sitting on his throne. Everyone could see a tiny tinge of purple to his skin.

"You made it out of the Lotus Casino what happened next?"

"I realised we had ONE day left to retrieve the lightning bolt," said Percy.

"ONE DAY," screamed everyone.

"Yes so we caught a cab to Los Angeles, we used my LotusCash card to go to Santa Monica Pier," said Annabeth.

"The cab driver called you your Highness after it rang up an infinity symbol."

"Do you still have that card?" asked Travis. He got no answer.

"What did you do when you got to Santa Monica?" asked Poseidon.

"I entered the water and got a ride with a mako shark to a chasm that reminded me of the Grand Canyon."

"Oh yeah I know that chasm, it is designed after the Grand Canyon," said Poseidon.

"You rode a mako shark, cool," stated Will.

"That mako shark's name is Marco," said Poseidon.

"It has a name?"

"Of Course, how else is to know when I want it."

"The same Nereid who talked to me at the Mississippi River rode up on sea horse, the shark and the sea horse played a game of tag. She gave me a warning and a gift," Said Percy.

"What was the warning and gift?"

"The warning: Go with what your heart tells you, or you will lose all," said Percy. Athena looked at Poseidon; she couldn't believe he could give good advice.

"The gift was three pearls."

"Pearls, how are going to help?" asked Will confused as were many people. Athena, Hades and Zeus knew and looked at Poseidon, he glared back, what did they expect- he wouldn't give his son a lifeline.

"We made our way into West Hollywood and Percy swang his sword through the leader of gang that had surrounded us," said Annabeth.

"What I wasn't the first mortal you tried to kill," said Rachel with a hint of disappointment.

"Annabeth suggested the store we hid in when we ran from the gang," said Percy smirking at Annabeth.

"What happened in the store?" asked Apollo.

"It was Crusty's Waterbed Palace, better known as Procrustes," said Percy. Gasps were heard around the room.

"Grover and Annabeth were caught on the waterbeds- Grover his fault, Annabeth was pushed."

"How did you get away?" asked Athena looking at her daughter.

"Percy flattered Procrustes with how great his workmanship on the waterbeds was," explained Annabeth.

"What the one with the Lava Lamp headboard was cool," retorted Percy.

"Lava Lamps… that sounds hot," said Apollo as Will nodded his head.

"I then asked Crusty what he did if the buyer was too long for the bed and he told me. I asked him to try out the valentine-shaped Honeymoon Special to show me if it really had dynamic stabilizers to stop wave motion for a big guy like him."

"That plan may work," said Athena quietly to herself but Poseidon heard her.

"Meanwhile Grover and I were slowly being stretched to death," said Annabeth bitterly.

"Sorry, but I had to be believable," was Percy's answer.

"Crusty fell for it hook, line and sinker. He climbed on the bed. I chained him to the bed like he did Annabeth and cut off his head."

"Wow Percy, you actually came up with a good plan," said Thalia in awe.

"Keep listening, his next plan maintains his reputation," said Annabeth ignoring the look Percy gave her.

"We made our way to DOA RECORDING STUDIOS, I like the sign on the door by the way Lord Hades," said Percy.

"What's the sign on the door?"

"No solicitors, no loitering, no living." Nico laughed,

"No loitering, there are spirits there who has been waiting there for years," said Nico.

"We entered the studio and Percy managed to offend Charon," said Annabeth.

"Stupid dyslexia, I read his nametag wrong."

"You confused his name with Chiron, didn't you? He hates that," said Hades as Percy nodded. The demi-gods all faced palmed.

"Charon asked us how we died, someone said we drowned," said Annabeth.

"Don't blame me for that one. Grover said it, we drowned in a bathtub."

"Big bathtub," said Apollo.

"That's what Charon said," answered Percy.

"How did you get in?" asked Hades.

"Percy had Drachmas from Crusty and used it to bribe our way in," answered Annabeth.

"He and his stupid Italian suits," mumbled Nico.

"Oh and I promised to ask Lord Hades for a pay rise for him."

"He's not going to get it," growled Hades.

"The entrance to the Underworld was not what I expected, it looks like a cross between airport security and the Jersey Turnpike," said Percy. Hades didn't look pleased about that but Nico looked thoughtful.

"Your right it does."

"We saw that televangelist from upstate New York who had raised million of dollars for orphanages and then got caught spending the money on stuff for his mansion."

"Oh that's right didn't he drive his 'Lamborghini for the Lord' off a cliff during a police chase," asked Rachel.

"I finally saw Cerberus, he was not how I imagined," said Percy.

"He's a purebred Rottweiler with three heads, how did you imagine him?" asked Nico.

"As a big black mastiff. Our plan was to play fetch with him."

"It didn't work did it?" asked Katie.

"No Seaweed Brain here threw the stick into the River Styx."

"Annabeth then took over with a red rubber ball the size of a grapefruit. She then did obedience school making him sit and stay." Everyone laughed.

"We got past him," said Annabeth in defence.

"He sat on some spirits, he could have squashed us."

"You know you started big problems," said Nico. Percy shrugged, not his fault, stupid Luke.

"Cool we now know how to get into the Underworld," said Connor.

"No you don't he doesn't like rubber balls anymore," said Nico smiling slightly. Hades was pleased he didn't want demi-gods invading his domain in droves. He didn't think he should mention that he had moved onto basket balls they were easier to fight over.

"You got past Cerberus, so you made your way into Hades palace," said Demeter. Percy and Annabeth looked at each other, neither of them wanted to tell the next part.

"We had a slight detour," said Annabeth.

"Yeah, the stupid flying shoes, malfunctioned and dragging Grover away from us. At first I thought he would barrel straight through the gates of Hades Palace but the shoes dragged him in the opposite direction." Hades gasped, he knew what was in the opposite direction.

"We entered a tunnel and it got darker and colder," said Annabeth shuddering. Athena gasped as did Poseidon. Poseidon, Athena and Hades were all thinking No, No, No.

"It smelt like evil, the tunnel widen into a huge dark cavern and in the middle a chasm the size of a city block." If you looked closely at Poseidon, Athena and Hades you could see fear in their eyes.

"How did Grover manage to keep the shoes on his Hooves? He is forever loosing shoes," asked Thalia.

"The flying shoes had become loose and one managed to free himself and dropped down into the chasm. The other shoe became loose and followed the other," said Annabeth.

"Not before hitting us over the head a couple of times," said Percy. "We were exhausted, that was when I noticed how heavy my backpack had become. We were almost sucked into the hole."

Loud noises and sparks suddenly came from the heath, a bag had exploded.

"The fireworks, why did you leave them there," shouted a son of Hermes through the commotion. As everyone ran around like headless chooks, five people didn't seem to notice what was happening.

Poseidon and Athena were speechless; their children had almost ended up in Tartarus. They looked at Hades, who was mumbling

"That can't happen. Unless- No. not father No, NO." Poseidon and Athena looked fearful realising what Hades was implying.

"Someone was not happy we got away," said Percy sharing a look with Annabeth. Only they had realised what the three gods slowly comprehended. Did they confirm or deny Kronos was rising.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter Percy meets Hades.**

**Please review, how can I improve if I don't get reviews.**

**Bye Coralie.**


	15. Hades and Fighting Ares

**I don't own.**

**Thank for my reviews. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Part 15**

The other gods and demi-gods were making their way back to their thrones and seats. The firework disaster was finished and they were ready to focus on the story.

"So you got away from the chasm, did you then make your way to Hades Palace?" asked Aphrodite.

"Yes we did," answered Percy.

You got to see my daughter's garden, isn't it beautiful" asked Demeter.

"Yes it is," said Percy silently thinking and also strange.

"We entered Hades Palace, every door was guarded by a skeleton in military uniform," said Annabeth.

"You never have any problems with door to door salesmen do you?" asked Percy to Hades who grinned.

"My backpack now felt like I had a bowling ball in there," said Percy.

"Why do you keep mentioning the stupid backpack," asked Ares.

"Because it is part of the story you idiot," retorted Athena starting to guess what maybe about to happen.

"I must admit although Lord Hades was the third god I had met he was the first who struck me as godlike," admitted Percy.

"That's because you hadn't met me yet," said Zeus which cause much eye rolling.

"You didn't start off well, your first words to Lord Hades was and I quote, Lord and Uncle, I come with two requests," said Annabeth.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" screamed Thalia and Nico.

"I don't try, and they want to KILL me," stated Percy.

"Lord Hades decided to hear Percy's requests. Percy told him that there couldn't be a war between the gods. It would be… bad,"

"It would be BAD," shouted the gods while the demi gods laughed.

"That's how you describe a potential war- BAD," said Rachel shaking her head.

"I then asked Hades to give me Zeus's Lightning Bolt, that's where it started to get strange," said Percy.

"That's when Lord Hades said he didn't want a war, and admitted that his helmet was also stolen," said Annabeth.

"POSEIDON," screamed Hades.

"They blame each other so easily. Do you want explanations before you start fighting," asked Percy glaring at the gods, they nodded.

"So we learnt from Uncle Hades that he believed that I was Poseidon's thief at the winter solstice and was coming to bring an ultimatum. He believed I was there to blackmail him into supporting him." said Percy.

"If your helmet was stolen why didn't you say anything?" asked Lady Hestia said looking at her brother.

"Because he had no illusions that anyone would offer him the slightest justice, the slightest help," said Percy quietly looking around at the gods. They all looked down, unfortunately he was right.

"Hades threatened me to give him his helmet or he would stop death,"

"Can he do that?" asked Katie looking worried.

"Cool, the Zombies are coming," shouted the Stolls.

"I felt offended nothing gets me angrier than being accused of something I didn't do," said Percy.

"Yeah that kid in the Aphrodite cabin learnt the hard way when he accused you of eating his chocolate," said Chris reminiscing.

"That's when we found out that Percy had the lightning bolt, it was in his backpack," said Annabeth.

"How?" said everyone. Percy and Annabeth noticed Athena looking thoughtful; she suddenly gasped and glared at Ares who didn't notice.

"I realised that I'd been played with. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades had been set at each other's throats by someone else. The master bolt had been in the back pack given to Me." said Percy.

"Lord Hades brought out his bargaining chip- Percy's mom," said Annabeth.

"What, you used his mother as a bargaining chip," shouted Hera.

"We had to get out of there," said Annabeth.

"We didn't have enough pearls so I had to choose who to save. Annabeth and Grover offered to stay but I refused. I gave them the Pearls…. And made the decision to leave my mom, she would never forgive me if I didn't stop a war."

"Your right she would never forgive you," said Thalia quietly.

"I promised mom I'd find a way back. Promised Hades I'd find the helmet and return it,"

"And reminded Hades about Charon's pay rise and told him that Cerberus likes to play with red rubber balls and to play with him once in a while," said Annabeth which was met by laughter.

"We smashed the Pearls and drifted up where we exploded in the middle of Los Angeles bay."

"What belongs to the sea will always return to the sea," said Poseidon earning looks from the room.

"Lord Hades had caused an earthquake so the Coast Guard were too busy to wonder how we got into the middle of the bay when they picked as up."

"It was a trick, someone wanted a three way war," said Percy.

"Who would a war that bad?" asked Apollo.

"Ares,"

"What?" asked Ares confused.

"You provided the bag with the master bolt in it," said Athena.

"The backpack was the master bolt's sheath; it was just tinkered with so it would only return to the sheath once we reached the Underworld."

"ARES, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE MINE" shouted Hera.

"It got strange then. I asked Ares why he didn't keep the bolt for himself. It was almost like he was listening to another voice deep inside his head."

"Lord Ares answered that he didn't want any trouble. It was better to have Percy caught red-handed with the bolt," said Annabeth.

"I could tell he was lying it wasn't his idea to send the bolt to the Underworld. He didn't order the thief. He caught the thief when Zeus sent him to hunt him down. Something convinced him to let the thief go and keep the items until another hero could complete the delivery. The thing in the pit was ordering him around."

"NO," screamed Hades, Poseidon and Athena.

"This is bad,"

"Very bad," said Hades. The others gods just looked at them.

"That's when Lord Ares tried to kill me with a wild boar," said Percy.

"Finally a fight," said Clarisse.

"You know what this leads to don't you?" asked Annabeth to Clarisse who nodded.

"The boar charged at me and I severed the boar right tusk and it ran into the sea. I conquered a wave which washed the boar out to sea."

"Ares agreed to fight me," said Percy.

"You are fighting a twelve year old, how low can you get?" asked Hera looking at her son.

"I started off with my ankles in the water but had to jump onto dry land where Ares outmanoeuvred me. I had to concentrate on not being sliced into pieces. He had me backing away from the surf. Ares knocked my blade from my hands and kicked me in the chest."

"That was when you flew into that sand dune," said Annabeth. Poseidon was glaring at his nephew.

"The cops arrived then and I was able to get my sword. I stepped backwards towards the surf forcing Ares to follow."

"The cops yelled to drop the guns and Lord Ares somehow caused the police vehicles to explode," said Annabeth.

"Great, more work for me," grumbled Hermes.

"Ares was wadding up to his thighs, the waves were hitting me in the back. I concentrated on the sea to make little waves, and felt the water behind me recede. I was holding the tide back by force of will, but the tension was building. I pretended I was too exhausted to go on, and then released the tide and jumped, rocketing straight over Ares on a wave."

"The wave smashed into Ares face leaving him with a mouth full of seaweed," said Annabeth which was met by laughter.

"Oh to see that," groaned Hephaestus always happy to see his brother embarrassed ignoring the death glare from said brother.

"I feinted towards his head, he was disorientated and didn't anticipate the trick. I changed direction and stabbed straight into the water sending the point through his heel."

"So that's how you beat him, no wonder he hates you," said Chris ignoring his girlfriend glare.

"I can't believe you got been beaten by an untrained twelve year old," said Hermes who was laughing with Apollo. They shut up when Ares punched them.

"The expression on his face was beyond hatred. It was pain, shock, complete disbelief that he had been wounded. He limped towards Percy but something stopped him," said Annabeth.

"A cold, heavy presence passed over the beach, slowing time, dropping the temperature to freezing and making me feel like life was hopeless, fighting was useless. Whatever stopped Ares from killing me was stronger than the furies that were observing from above,"

"You don't think it's…." said Zeus looking at his brothers.

"It could be but I'm hoping it's not," said Athena as the brothers nodded.

"Ares left after telling me I had made an enemy and I will feel his curse in battle," said Percy.

"Percy got Hades helmet and gave it to the Furies to return to Hades with the truth" said Annabeth.

"We had to get back to New York by that night," said Percy.

"The only way you could do that if you…"

"Fly."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was a little difficult so I hope it's okay.**

**I think there is one more chapter so should I continue and do the next book.**

**Please tell me. Please review.**


	16. The Quest Ends

**I Don't own Rick does. I'm not Rick.**

**This chapter brought to you by: Me the author being sick and having a day off.**

* * *

**Part 16**

"HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY DOMAIN," screamed Zeus.

"But its okay for him to enter MY DOMAIN," yelled Hades while Poseidon just rolled his eyes.

"Cut him some slack father, he does have your lightning bolt," said Artemis.

"How the mortals did explained what happened," asked Hermes.

"Oh the explosion had been caused by a crazy kidnapper…."

"I'm not CRAZY,"

"He had fired a shotgun at a police car that had missed and hit a gas main that had ruptured during the earthquake. Percy wasn't an international criminal…"

"Yeah right,"

"He was a victimised kid who was trying to get away from his kidnapper," finished Annabeth.

"Did you hear that Clarisse your Dad is a terrorist," said Travis then curled up in pain after Clarisse punched him in the stomach.

"We needed to get back to New York, so after the sob story to the reporters and police, they passed around a hat and raised enough for three tickets on the next fight," explained Annabeth.

"It may also have been the fact that I said that Gabe would want to reward each and every person in LA with a FREE major appliance from his store. I provided the phone number," said Percy, as some of the group laughed.

"We hoped Lord Zeus would cut Percy some slack about flying considering the circumstances," said Annabeth.

"It was still hard to force me on board. Take off was a nightmare. Every spot of turbulence was scarier than a Greek monster,"

"Good," said Zeus.

"I don't think he unclenched his hands from the armrest the whole flight. There were finger marks in the armrest when we left,"

"There was not," said Percy indignant.

"Yeah, he was a little runt back then," said Clarisse laughing.

"We separated at the taxi rank. I sent Annabeth and Grover back to Camp Half-Blood to tell Chiron the truth. I also didn't want them around if something went wrong," said Percy.

"I had some problems getting past the guard, apparently no appointment, no audience. Lord Zeus doesn't see anyone unannounced."

"He saw us unannounced," said Travis as he Connor, Will and Chris laughed.

"You didn't tell the guard to expect someone," said Poseidon glaring at Zeus.

"I had to show the bolt before he practically threw the key card at me. I entered the elevator,"

"What music was playing?" asked Will.

"Raindrops keep falling on my head…"

"I almost had a heart attack when I arrived. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was an Ancient Greek city, except it wasn't in ruins," said Percy.

"Well it is now," whispered Thalia to Annabeth who glared at her.

"As I walked through Olympia I thought that no one seemed worried about an impending civil war. In fact everyone seemed in a festive mood. I entered the throne room and there sitting in their thrones were the two Gods I wanted to meet," said Percy.

"You wanted to meet me?" asked Zeus.

"Of course he did you idiot," said Poseidon glaring at his brother.

"What were they wearing?" said you guessed it Lady Aphrodite.

"Zeus was in a dark blue pinstriped suit. Poseidon was wearing a shirt with coconuts and parrots on it, khaki Bermuda shorts and leather sandals. He reminded me of a beachcomber from Key West" said Percy.

"I can't believe you remember what they were wearing," said Rachel.

"It was the first time I met my elusive father," said Percy in a way of defence.

"When I walked in there was tension in the air, they weren't speaking or moving but I got the impression they had just finished an argument."

"When are they NOT arguing," mumbled Hera.

"I of course made the mistake, according to Zeus, of acknowledging Poseidon first and not the master of the house." said Percy.

"Naturally,"

"Zeus asked if he still claimed me, the child he sired against their sacred oath,"

"Hypocrite, he broke the oath first," said Rachel ignoring the glare Zeus shot her.

"Poseidon admitted his wrongdoing,"

"Ouch, that must of hurt," said Annabeth looking at Percy.

"Anyway, Zeus said he would wait and hear me out before casting me down from Olympia. I told Zeus and Poseidon everything that had happened. I laid the lightning bolt a Zeus feet and it flew into his hands. Zeus could sense I was telling the truth."

"I still can't believe Ares would do such a thing, it is most unlike him," said Aphrodite.

"He is proud and impulsive; it runs in the family," said Poseidon as everyone looked at him in anger.

"I explained that Ares didn't act alone, someone else came up with the idea. I describe my dreams and the feeling I'd had on the beach, the momentary breath of evil that had stopped Ares from killing me. Ares had mentioned dreams and I think someone was using him to start a war," said Percy.

"So Hades …" said Zeus but Percy interrupted

"No the presence was different it was more like the pit. Something powerful and evil is stirring down there … something even older than the gods."

All the gods had a quick intense discussion in Ancient Greek. The demi-gods only caught one word. _Father._ Poseidon made a suggestion but Zeus cut him off. Poseidon and Hades tried to argue. Zeus held up his hand angrily.

"We will speak of this no more," said Zeus glaring around the room.

"Oh look deja vie, same thing happened," said Percy, "anyway Zeus decided to spare my life and although he did not like what my arrival meant for the future of Olympus he would let me live for the sake of peace in the family."

"Can you imagine what would of happened if he had Killed Percy," asked Katie and all the demi-gods shuddered. That was something they didn't want to imagine.

"Poseidon told me that my mother had returned, Lord Hades had returned her after I recovered his helmet," said Percy.

"Did you ask Lord Poseidon to see your mother?" asked Thalia.

"I wanted to. Poseidon told me that when I returned home I had an important choice to make. A package would arrive and I must decide.

"What did he say about Aunt Sally?" asked Nico.

"She was a queen among women."

"So you and your dad had a heart to heart, get on with the story," said Dionysus just wanting the story over.

"I went to mom's apartment and we were both relieved to see each other. She couldn't remember anything since the Minotaur and just appeared at the apartment. Mom had been at work; Gabe said she had a month's salary to make up."

"Can I kill the idiotic man?" asked Artemis her eyes flashing in anger.

"The house was a pigsty, no, that's offensive to pigs. I was walking in ankle deep garbage; the sofa was covered in empty beer can. Dirty socks and underwear hung off the lampshade."

"Oh I'm going to be sick," said Aphrodite who had turned green. She wasn't the only one.

"Gabe was not happy to see me; he wanted to ring the police. That was when I realised Gabe had hit my mother."

"What, he is so dead," shouted Thalia standing up. Nico and Annabeth also looked furious.

"When we get back we'll find him, you hold him down and we hurt him," said Annabeth.

"Can we all hurt him? I want to help, Clarisse you will help, won't you?" asked Rachel and Clarisse nodded.

"Guys calm down. Also it may be a little difficult to set that plan into action," said Percy. The gods were surprised at the reaction and camaraderie of the group.

"My mother and I went to my room and a package arrived on the bed. It had return to sender on the mailing slip," said Percy. Athena gasped she looked at Percy who nodded slightly knowing that the goddess of wisdom had worked it out.

"I got confirmation that Gabe had hit her and she wanted him gone. She told me I couldn't solve all her problems. That I was like my father who thought he could solve all her problems with a wave of his hand," said Percy.

"What's wrong with that? I could do it," said Poseidon.

"She wanted the choice, to have courage to do it. So in the end I left the package for her to use and left for camp," said Percy.

"So Percy did she use it?" asked Athena looking at Percy.

"Yes she did, a week after I returned to camp I received a letter from her saying that Gabe had mysteriously disappeared and on an unrelated subject she sold her first life-size concrete sculpture, entitled the Poker Player.

"She used Medusa's head to turn him into a statue," said Rachel in awe.

"Okay new plan, Nico you bring him back from the dead and then we hurt him," said Annabeth. Some of the gods were a little scared. Poseidon was also starting to wonder who this queen among women was.

"Grover got his searches licence and left to find the great god Pan. I spent the end of the summer trying to convince the prophecy had come to completion," said Percy.

"On the last day of summer we were given our beads, it was to commemorate the first son of the Sea God and his quest," said Annabeth.

"I was deciding whether or not I would be staying year round at camp. I was procrastinating so decided to go down to the sword-fighting arena and practice. I met Luke there and saw his new sword. Backbiter, one side was celestial bronze, the other was tempered steel," said Percy.

"Hang on, that means it can work on mortals and immortals," said Artemis.

"Luke invited me to go down to the woods and fight something. I hesitated until he produced Coke,"

"You almost died because of a can of coke,"

"Luke told me he was leaving and he brought me down there to say goodbye. He snapped his fingers and a fire burned a hole and out crawled a scorpion," said Percy.

"The pit scorpion, gasped Annabeth.

"Luke told me that he served Kronos. That Kronos got him to steal the master bolt and the helmet. He said it was so easy but got overconfidence and got caught by Ares. He managed to convince Ares to let him go. He was the one who summoned the hellhound to convince Chiron that Hades was after me."

"That worked," grumbled Hades.

"The flying shoes were cursed; they were supposed to drag me and the backpack into Tartarus. He told me Kronos will rise I had only delayed his plans. He told me that a new Golden Age was coming and I wouldn't be part of it," said Percy. All the gods were stunned.

"For someone who is supposed to be dead, you are very much alive," said Nico.

"The Pit scorpion managed to bite me. I managed to get to two nymphs who dragged me to help."

"Thank goodness you didn't die," said Annabeth.

"Yeah and Luke made the worst mistake, telling his story before leaving," said Hades.

"So I lived, Chiron wasn't allowed to tell me the prophecy… you know the one I'm talking about." Percy said while glaring at the gods.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoy. Please tell me what you think. I have a filler chapter before I begin Sea of Monsters.**


	17. Sea of Monsters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sea of Monsters, Percy Jackson or his Friends.**

**Thanks for the reviews: 85 reviews- thanks toe walker for being number 85.**

**I was going to do a filler chapter but decided to start the Sea of Monsters.**

"So Kronos is stirring, we need to prepare," said Athena.

* * *

Part 17.

"What happens next?"

"That's the end of the story," said Percy going and sitting down next to Nico and Thalia.

"The end of the story," echoed the Gods. The demi-gods looked at Percy, what is he doing?

"But that doesn't answer any questions," said Hera with Athena nodding.

"It poses more questions than answers."

"That can't be the end," said Apollo.

"Oh it's the end of Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief," said Percy staring at the gods.

"But you were twelve, you're now sixteen what happened between then and now?" asked Artemis confused.

"How is Nico out of the hotel, How is Thalia not a tree," shouted Zeus.

"I dropped the bombshell that your EVIL father is raising and you want me to tell you how Thalia is no longer a tree… Okay this is how Pinecone Face came back," said Percy ignoring the murderous look Thalia was giving him.

"Oh great another story from the brats," sighed Dionysus. Dionysus was struck by lightning, attacked by owls and drenched in salt water.

"Fine, continue with your story," he grumbled.

"No."

"Did you just refuse…" asked Zeus perplexed. The demi-gods looked scared, what was Percy up to?

"I will tell you the story after lunch. I'm hungry," said Percy as the other demi-gods realised they were hungry as well.

"Lunch," shouted Travis, Connor and Will as Chris and Clarisse's stomachs rumbled.

"Fine let's do lunch and meet back here in an hour."

The demi-gods raced out of the throne room to the food area. Once they had food they started talking amongst themselves.

"Ares took me beating him in the fight well," said Percy.

"He could be planning something," said Chris.

"Ares plan," said Annabeth bemused disregarding Clarisse death look.

"So the next story is?" asked Nico with Rachel nodding.

"The Sea of Monsters," said Percy.

"My quest," said Clarisse.

"Good you can help tell the story," said Percy. Percy's and Clarisse's friendship had improved; they were more friend-enemies, although they wouldn't admit it.

"Where are you going to start from," asked Annabeth.

"From the beginning." Said Percy

They entered the throne room an hour later, their stomachs full and carrying bags of Potato chips. The Gods were all in their thrones and were looking expectantly at the demi-gods. There was an air of impatience in the room. Percy sighed and began.

"It all started with a nightmare. I was in Florida and I saw my friend running for his life. He had come from the beach and was running from something. He tried to hide from the thing in a bridal shop. The dream ended with the front of the shop exploded and a monstrous voice bellowed. MINE," said Percy.

"Grover hid in a bridal store," said Will laughing.

"That explains his appearance," said Clarisse ignoring the confused looks she received.

"I woke up and thought I saw a human like shadow at the window," said Percy. Everyone looked at Nico.

"Don't look at me, I'm not in this story," said Nico indignant.

"It was the last day on school and I had almost made it," said Percy.

"Why am I getting a bad feeling," said Rachel.

"Maybe because it's Percy," said Thalia.

"I left for school a little distracted because mom told me that we might postpone my arrival at Camp Half-Blood,"

"Why would you postpone your arrival?" asked Hestia.

"Chiron had called the night before, but I had to get to school before I could find out why."

"Chiron called Aunty Sally, how, why?" asked Thalia which Percy shrugged to.

"School was Meriwether College Prep. You sit on beanbags and don't get grades,"

"That's not a school," said Athena disgusted. While some of the demi-gods thought it sounded cool.

"We had read the book Lord of the Flies so for our final exam the teachers sent us out into the yard with no adult supervision."

"I can imagine what happened, wedgie contest," said Hermes laughing.

"And two pebble fights and a full-tackle basketball game," said Percy "most of the activities were led by the school bully, Matt Sloan. He made the mistake of trying to give my friend Tyson a wedgie."

"Friend Tyson as in Tyson, Tyson?" asked Rachel.

"How many Tyson do you think he knows?" asked Annabeth.

"Who is Tyson?" asked Apollo.

"Tyson was the only homeless kid at the school; he was two metres tall and built like the Abominable Snowman. His face was kind of misshapen and brutal-looking. I had never looked him in the eyes as I could never get past his crooked teeth," said Percy.

"That explains things," said Annabeth.

"Anyway I noticed that Matt had more friends than usual that day and they had strange names."

"What did Tyson do to Matt?" asked Clarisse.

"Oh he may have swatted Sloan away and he flew five metres and got tangled in the little kids' tyre swing, oh and cried, I had to promise an extra peanut butter sandwich," said Percy. The demi-gods laughed.

"He does like his peanut butter."

"We were told that we had all passed English and we should never; never grow up to be violent people. I also passed Science; we had to mix chemicals until we made something explode. Tyson managed to knock chemicals off the bench in the first 30 seconds, the teacher praised as being natural chemists." This was met by laughter from the demi-gods.

"No wonder Tyson likes to make things go boom," said Nico laughing.

"My day got interesting in P.E. We were playing free-for-all dodge ball game. Matt Sloan and his new buddies were on one team. I was stuck with Tyson and the rejects," said Percy ignoring the looks he received.

"I love dodge ball," said Connor along with Travis.

"We should have a game later," said Hermes with Ares and Apollo nodding in agreement.

"Tyson was great on the team. He first realised that Sloan's new friends smelt funny. I realised something was wrong when they called me Perseus. They were monsters- two and a half metre tall giants. They brought new dodge balls. They were bronze, the size of cannon balls and had fire coming out of them."

"Let's not play with balls like that," said Will. Ares looked a little upset with that comment.

"Tyson was great; he caught balls and threw them straight at the monsters so they disintegrated."

"How did he not burn his hands?" asked Artemis.

"Tyson managed to kill all the giants except one," said Percy.

"What were the monsters?" asked Thalia.

"Canadians," said Percy to confused looks.

"They were Laistrygoanians, the race of cannibal giants from the north," said Annabeth.

"How do you know that?" asked Rachel.

"Annabeth killed the last monster and punched Matt Sloan in the nose," said Percy.

"Annabeth what were you doing at his school?" asked Athena.

"You were the shadow at his bedroom window," said Nico gasping as Annabeth went red.

"And that is how I managed to burn down a gym."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review. I love reviews.**


	18. Grey Sisters and Golden Bulls

**A/N : Still don't own. Not Rick.**

**Sorry this chapter took so long to write. I tried to write a dodge ball game but am having trouble with it. It will be a bonus chapter as soon as I am happy with it.**

**Thanks for my reviews, story alerts and favourites. I am honoured you are all enjoying this story.**

* * *

**Part 18 (Wow, are really up to this part)**

"Schools must run when they see your name," said Apollo.

"No but it makes it very difficult for him to find one to attend," said Rachel giving Percy a sly look.

"Annabeth was not happy to see Tyson, in fact she was mean to him," said Percy.

"Annabeth, how dare you, be mean to someone due to their appearance," said Athena. Annabeth managed to stop herself from rolling her eyes. The demi-gods were laughing silently behind her.

"Tyson thought Annabeth was pretty," said Percy smiling.

"He still does," said Katie, Aphrodite awed, it was so cute.

"Annabeth asked if I had been having dreams, I thought she meant about Grover, but no she was talking about camp," said Percy.

"What do you mean dreams about camp?" asked Apollo, he was ignored.

"Monsters had been chasing and attacking me all the way from Virginia, Percy had only been attacked that one time all year," said Annabeth.

"How were you so lucky?" asked Thalia. Percy shrugged.

"Tyson," said Annabeth.

"I decided to tell Tyson the truth, he didn't seem surprised or confused regarding gods or monsters or the fact I was a son of the Sea God."

"He's a demi-god too," said Hermes.

"Not exactly but we were interrupted and had to hurry away quickly. The police were after me so we caught a taxi to camp."

"That would cost so much money," said Will.

"Only one drachma," said Annabeth.

"What, how?" asked the demi-gods

"Grey Sisters Taxi," Annabeth answered.

"We did have to promise three extra to transport Tyson," said Percy.

"What was it, pick on big and ugly day?" asked Aphrodite.

"Scariest ride ever, next time I have to use it I'm putting the chain on," said Percy.

"You didn't buckle up?" said Poseidon in awe. All the gods knew how dangerous a ride with the sisters could be.

"Wasp was driving, she had the tooth, Tempest had the eye," said Annabeth.

"I'm never riding in that taxi," declared Katie.

"They fought over the stupid eye; it came out and landed into Percy's lap, who immediately lost it."

"I got the eye and gave it back to them,"

"After getting squeamish about touching the stupid thing," said Annabeth ignoring the look she received from Percy.

"Hey they gave me the answer to the location I seek," said Percy.

"What location were you seeking?" asked Zeus.

"I didn't know then," said Percy.

"So what was the location?" asked Apollo

"Thirty, thirty-one, seventy-five, twelve," replied Percy. Poseidon looked up and a brief look of fear passed his features. The others looked confused.

"We arrived at camp half-blood and it was under attack," said Annabeth.

"Camp Half-blood was under attack, how?" asked the gods.

"Two bronze bulls the size of elephants who breathed fire," said Clarisse.

"What worried me the most was that the bulls were raging all over the hill. The magic boundaries were failing," said Percy.

"What, if any of our children are hurt, you will regret It." said Aphrodite glaring at Hephaestus. Ares looked pleased whenever she was angry or upset with her husband she usually ran to him.

"Clarisse was doing border patrol. Although I didn't really want to rush to her defence, she was in trouble," said Percy.

"I wasn't in trouble," shouted Clarisse.

"Your fellow warriors were scattering, running in panic as the bulls charged. One hero was screaming and waving his arms as he ran in circles, the horsehair plume on helmet in flames."

"Why didn't he just take the helmet off?" asked Nico in wonder.

"Okay, I admit he wasn't good, but we weren't in trouble," said Clarisse.

"Excuse me, there were four of them running around with their helmets on fire," said Percy before shocking everyone.

"I have to say Clarisse you were brave, to try to stand against the bull's charge."

"The world is ending, Percy just complemented Clarisse," shouted Connor.

"The world is not ending," shouted Thalia, "the world would end if Clarisse complemented Percy."

"True," said Annabeth ignoring the glares from both Percy and Clarisse.

"I would have been okay if you hadn't startled me," she said grumpily to Percy.

"You were about to be stampeded by a raging bull."

"Percy was out of practice from fighting," said Annabeth.

"Sorry but Mom made me promise not to practice in the house after I took out her china closet with a javelin," said Percy shrugging.

"Percy was injured and the bull was about to charge him. I told Tyson to help him and gave him permission to enter camp," explained Annabeth.

"You had to give him permission to enter camp?" asked Hades confused.

"Tyson came barrelling towards me yelling I needed help. He got to me just as the bull unleashed a nuclear firestorm."

"Oh poor Tyson," said Aphrodite crying in her throne.

"I thought he was burnt to ashes but was shocked when he was still standing there unharmed. Tyson balled up his fists and slammed them into the bull's face shouting BAD COW," said Percy ignoring the shock looks from the gods. Lady Athena seemed to have caught on.

"He continued to hit the bull and it crumbled under his hands like aluminium foil. Tyson one, bad cow zero."

"Clarisse had taken care of bad cow number two," said Annabeth.

"I managed to impale my spear through the back leg. Its snout was missing and he had a gash in its side. The bad cow was going around in circles," explained Clarisse.

"I love that you have all started to call them the bad cows," said Travis laughing.

"Clarisse marched up to me and started screaming that I had ruined everything and that she had everything under control, and to never try saving me again," said Percy.

"Yeah and that didn't happened," Clarisse said.

"Clarisse sobered up when I told her she had wounded campers," said Annabeth.

"Clarisse cares about soldiers under her command, I have to respect her for that," said Percy. Clarisse looked surprised and flushed pick with embarrassment. The demi-gods didn't know what to think, Percy and Clarisse were not throwing insults at each other.

"Tyson didn't die…" said Hermes confused.

"Tyson was embarrassed, He said sorry, he came to help, and he had disobeyed Percy. I had to let him cross the boundary line otherwise Percy would have died," said Annabeth.

"I finally ignored the mist and looked directly into his face, into his eye," said Percy.

"Tyson is a Cyclops," said Zeus looking at Poseidon, "Another mistake, I see."

"Tyson was a baby Cyclops and he may have been a mistake, but he was a great mistake," said Annabeth glaring at the gods along with the demi-gods.

"That was when Annabeth and I found out that Argus had been fired and we had a new activities director… Tantalus."

"What, why?" shouted Zeus.

"Thalia's pine tree that strengthened the borders was dying. It had been poisoned."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	19. Goodbyes and a Claiming

**A/N: Still don't own Percy, or his family. Rick Riordan does.**

**Thanks for my reviews. This chapter brought to you by: This author being sick (again). I am so sick of being sick. But it does give me more time to write my stories.**

* * *

**Part 19**

"No, No, No," Shouted Zeus as thunder and lightning shook the building.

"Someone poisoned Thalia?" asked Artemis perplexed.

"Yeah the magical borders were failing and camp had a sense of danger to it, everyone was stockpiling weapons."

"We made our way to see Chiron," said Annabeth.

"Tyson called Chiron a Pony," said Percy laughing.

"Lord Zeus was mighty upset that the tree he had created by Thalia's spirit had been poisoned. So someone had to take the blame and Mr D had to punish someone."

"Chiron was fired?" asked Nico in amazement.

"Yeah, the poison came from a monster quite deep in the pits of Tartarus. Some venom Chiron had never seen," said Annabeth.

"It's serious when Chiron has never seen it, or knows how to cure it," said Athena looking solemn.

"I wanted to help but Chiron made me promise not to act rashly, to stay at camp, learn and train. I was not to leave, it could be a trap," said Percy as all the demigods rolled their eyes.

"And HOW long did you keep your promise?" said Thalia glaring at Percy.

"Chiron also made Annabeth swear to stay with me. That she would do her best to keep me from danger. She swore on the River Styx."

"Wait it was Chiron who pushed you two together. I never pictured it could be him," said Thalia. "Wow so you are with him, to protect him?" asked Clarisse smirking. Annabeth and Percy glared at her.

"Chiron didn't have much hope that Mr D and Tantalus wouldn't destroy camp quickly," said Percy as all the gods looked at Dionysus. He had, had a look of glee on his face since it was mentioned that the borders were failing.

"What I wouldn't intentionally hurt the children," said Dionysus.

"But failing borders would let the monsters do the hard work," said Athena glaring at her half brother.

"We said goodbye to Chiron, Tyson saying 'Pony Don't Go'," said Percy.

"We made our way to the dining pavilion, where we got to meet Tantalus."

"I want to know what he is doing out of the underworld?" said Hades grumpily.

"He's being the activities director to your children."

"I have to admit it was fun trying to watch him try to eat," said Travis.

"I love how the food skidded away from him," said Percy, "especially when his marshmallows committed suicide into the flames of the campfire rather than be eaten by him." The gods looked at him strangely before laughing at the mental image he had planted in his mind.

"Dionysus enjoyed it as well, he kept egging him on," said Travis.

"They were not happy to have Cyclops Tyson amongst them. I was sent to my table and made my offering to Poseidon. I prayed that he accepted my offering and to send me some help while he was at it," said Percy.

"You what, and did your father help?" asked Lady Hera.

"Yes," said Percy looking down.

"Tantalus announced that they would be reinstituting the chariot races, that had been discontinued some years ago," said Annabeth.

"Because of three deaths and twenty-six mutilations or as Tantalus put it, technical problems," stated Will.

"We were let off normal activities to prepare our chariots and choose our horses, and the victorious team cabin will have no chores for a month," said Connor.

"No chores for a month, that was the clincher," said Travis.

"The last person I expected to object did," said Percy.

"Well I was worried about the camp. The borders were failing. Did you think patrol duty was not important," said Clarisse angrily.

"Did I say you were wrong? However Tantalus seemed to throw you with his complements," said Percy.

"Well I wasn't use to being praised like a certain stupid Hero like you Prissy," snapped Clarisse her eyes flashing, "Do you think I wanted to be praised by him."

"Thanks for worrying about camp and protecting the people I care about," said Thalia giving Clarisse a hug. Let's just say that some of the demi-gods were shocked at that exchange.

"So what happened with Tyson?" asked Lady Hera.

"Tantalus made it clear that Percy and Annabeth had brought Tyson to camp, and that we had to house him somewhere," said Travis.

"It was suggested the Hermes cabin," said Percy "but I knew that they didn't have the room for a two-metre Cyclops."

"So where did he go?" asked Apollo.

"Where does Cyclops come from?" asked Percy. Thalia covered Nico's ears.

"Thalia, Percy," yelled Nico whining.

"Oh he has to learn sooner or later," said Percy laughing as Nico's ears was uncovered and he pouted.

"They are the children of gods and nature-spirits…oh he didn't?" said Athena looking like all her Christmases had come at once (if she believed in Christmas).

"He did. Poseidon claimed Tyson," said Percy.

"You claimed a monster?" said Ares who along with Dionysus, Hermes and Apollo was laughing. Hera, Zeus and Hades were astonished, what was their brother thinking? The demi-gods glared at the gods.

"He is not a Monster," said Nico giving the gods his best death glare. That stopped the gods from laughing. He looked like a mini Hades. Hades was quite proud of his son.

"Tyson was so happy; it was like he had won the lottery. He kept repeating, Percy is my brother," said Percy.

"How did you feel Percy?" asked Lady Hestia.

"I felt ashamed, embarrassed. My father, the all-powerful Poseidon had got moony-eyed for a nature spirit which resulted in Tyson. I was angry at my dad, being his son was now a joke. I had never considered Cyclops as family before, until I had one sleeping in the bunk beside mine," said Percy honestly. During his speech he had kept his head down so not to look at the others, especially his father.

"Percy…," Poseidon didn't know what to say.

* * *

**A/N: Was this chapter sappy?**

**Next chapter- The chariot race. **

**Please review. **

**Coralie14.**


	20. Bonus Chapter: Dodge Ball

**I still don't own. Rick does. I just play with his characters.**

**This Chapter is a bonus chapter because I got 100 reviews.**

**So say thank you to ReadingGurl07 for being my 100th reviewer. Headintheclouds818 for requesting another bonus chapter and Toe walker for wanting a dodge ball chapter.**

**So, on with the chapter.**

* * *

Part 20: Bonus Chapter - Dodge Ball Game.

Annabeth tried to comfort Percy by putting her arm around him but he shook her off.

"I'm fine," said Percy quietly.

"See what happens when you cheat on your wives," said Hera "Unwanted children."

"Shut up Hera," said Poseidon his eyes flashing.

"Do you still feel that way Percy?" asked Poseidon looking at his son.

"No, I got over my feelings. Tyson is great," said Percy as all the demi-gods nodded. "Being your son is not a joke."

"I don't know what to say, I am sorry you felt that way. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" asked Poseidon ignoring his brothers who were rolling their eyes.

"You could stop running after nature spirits, how many Cyclops do you have in the forges," mumbled Hera but everyone heard.

"There is one thing you could do…" said Percy. Everyone looked surprised and confused.

"You could be on my team for our dodge ball game," said Percy looking at his father smiling.

"Yeah let's play some dodge ball," said Travis looking around the room.

"What's dodge ball," asked Nico.

"You don't know what dodge ball is?" asked Clarisse amazed as Nico shook his head.

"It is where you have two teams and you throw balls at each other. If you get hit you leave the game area. If you catch a ball a team member comes back into the game. Team with players left wins," explained Annabeth. Nico still looked confused.

"Who wants to play?" asked Travis.

"I won't play," said Rachel as she pointed "Gods, half-gods, mortal, defiantly not playing."All the demi-gods decided to play.

"So Dad, are you going to be on my team?" asked Percy looking at his father. Poseidon looked at his son; he really wanted to build on their relationship but a dodge ball game.

"Fine I will play," said Poseidon. He also knew that some of his nephews were willing to play.

"Who else is playing out of the gods?" asked Percy. Apollo, Ares and Hermes decided to play.

"Daaadd plaaay," begged Nico. Hades glared at him.

"No, Nico."

"Plleeassee, Uncle Poseidon is playing, Pleeassee?" begged Nico pulling a puppy-dog look. The demi-gods were silently trying to hold in their laughter. Hades sighed he knew he would regret this,

"Fine I will play." Nico gave the biggest smile.

"Lady Artemis, are you going to play?" asked Thalia.

"Yeah come on little sis, play."

"I am not your little sis. I was born first."

"Whatever, you too chicken to play against us men?" asked Apollo ducking the arrow that was sent at his head.

"Oh I will definitely play against YOU," said Artemis glaring at her brother.

"Lady Artemis lets whip his butt at dodge ball," said Thalia.

"So Owl Head are you going to play?" asked Poseidon.

"I could wipe the floor with you."

"So is that a yes," asked Percy, Lady Athena nodded. You could see her already planing strategies to win.

"We need one more god to play," said Chris looking at the gods.

"Well my father won't play, can you imagine the kings of the sky, playing a game of dodge ball," she Thalia.

"You're right," said Percy "he won't play he is too superior to participate." Hades and Poseidon didn't look too happy about that comment.

"He's scared that his better, older brothers will kick his butt," said Hades with Poseidon nodded in agreement.

"I am not scared," yelled Zeus as his sons started to cluck like a chicken.

"Fine, I'll play," said Zeus as his clucking children felt the shock of electricity.

They put names into a hat and Lady Hestia drew the names. To be honest she cheated with choosing the teams. The teams were,

Team 1: Athena, Ares, Apollo, Zeus, Chris, Will, Annabeth, Clarisse, Travis,

Team 2: Artemis, Hades, Poseidon, Hermes, Thalia, Connor, Percy, Katie, Nico.

It was decided that Lady Hestia was the chief judge and referee. Her word was final (she was the only one they trusted to be unbiased).

The gods created a dodge ball arena and the game began. The group who weren't playing were sitting in a special spectator area. No one wanted to miss the action. Hephaestus wanted to see Ares loose; Demeter was of two minds her daughter and Hades were on the same team. Dionysus wasn't really interested but was pretending he didn't want to upset the all powerful big three. Lady Aphrodite changed outfits and was now dressed as a cheerleader, she even had pom-poms.

The teams got together; Athena and Annabeth were whispering strategies to their team mates.

"So we go for their big guns first, weaken their side," said Athena.

The other team were just talking together until they noticed something strange.

"Why does Ares have a gun?" asked Katie. Her team looked over at Ares team.

"A big gun…" said Nico.

"Ares I didn't mean literally," shouted Athena. Ares pouted before handing the gun to a surprised Rachel, who quickly placed it carefully out of the way.

"Why would they be talking about big guns?" asked Katie.

"They will be going for the best players, leaving the weaker ones last," said Artemis.

"Who is the best?" asked Connor.

"Dad and Hades, wouldn't you get rid of the most powerful ones," said Percy.

"And you and Thalia," said Connor. A whistle sounded. It was time to begin.

Each team member ran to get one of eight balls. Those who were the fastest were Ares, Hermes, Artemis and Poseidon, Travis, Connor, Thalia and Chris. They grabbed the ball and threw, Poseidon managed to hit Zeus thus Zeus was the first out of the game. Hades managed to duck the ball thrown at him by Ares. Apollo managed to duck the ball thrown at him by Artemis, while Athena managed to sidestep the ball thrown at her by Hermes. Travis and Chris threw their balls at Thalia and Percy who easily side stepped and one ball was caught by Nico. Thalia and Connor threw their balls which were caught by Annabeth and Clarisse.

The game was intense; balls were flying and people were ducking and dodging. Balls were being caught and thrown. People were in and out of the game area Zeus was quickly back, in the game. Hades was happy to have a shot at Zeus that sent him out of the game. Zeus spent most of his time on the bench (if you were able to you would throw balls at the head of the king of gods as well). Katie was the first out of team two. She did have a good time throwing the balls at Travis's head, body, and any part of him. Athena was very surprise at how quick Poseidon was at getting the balls; he did have a great track record with nature spirits so she shouldn't have been that surprised he was so fast. She finally got him out by hitting him squarely in the nether region.

Artemis and Apollo managed to knock each other out simultaneously. Thalia managed to knock Will out of the game, before Annabeth knocked her out. Hades was knocked out when he tried to protect Nico from a shot. Nico was turning out to be really good at Dodge ball. He ducked and weaved and caught most balls that were sent at him. He was the one who managed to get Annabeth and Lady Athena out of the game. Connor after much trying managed to get Travis, his celebration was short lived as Chris got him as he was doing a celebration dance (what did he expect when his back was turned). Percy got Chris out with a very lucky shot.

Finally there were only five people left in the game. Ares and Clarisse on team one and Hermes, Percy and Nico on team two.

* * *

**A/N: I had so much fun writing this chapter. Which team do you want to win? Review and let me know.**


	21. Winning Team

**A/N- Still don't own.**

**Here is the results from the dodgeball game. You decide if I'm right.**

**Thanks again for everyone who reviewed.**

* * *

**From previous chapter**

_Finally there were only five people left in the game. Ares and Clarisse on team one and Hermes, Percy and Nico on team two._

Part 21

All five players ran and grabbed a ball. Hermes threw his ball at Ares which Ares sidestepped so it missed. Hermes was knocked out by a shot from Clarisse. Clarisse was hit by the ball thrown by Percy. Ares threw his ball at Percy. Percy managed to dodge it but it hit Nico squarely in the chest. Nico skidded across the room before crashing into the wall behind. His ball dribbled from his limp hand. Nico was not moving. He was injured and unconscious. Percy got to him first, about a second before Hades. Apollo, and Will also rushed to him knowing they were needed.

"Gentle with him," said Hades as Apollo healed him. You could see fear and worry in Lord Hades eyes. Apollo was sure Nico was going to be fine (well he hoped) but wanted to make sure. He decided to move Nico to the Olympus medical centre.

While they were assessing Nico and removing him from the playing area, Athena was talking battle strategies with Ares. She and Clarisse walked back to her team who was sitting in front of Rachel and Lady Hera.

"I'm glad I'm out," Clarisse said.

"Why?" asked Zeus.

"Have you seen Percy? He has his don't mess with me, fighting look," said Rachel.

"Well Ares made a vital mistake," said Annabeth.

"Yeah you don't hurt Percy's friends and family," grumbled Clarisse. Hera looked surprised at this comment.

"Especially Nico, he is very protective of him," said Travis. Athena looked worried.

"He has a list of those who are important to him, it goes Annabeth, Nico and Grover, Thalia," said Rachel. No one disagreed with her.

"So we have one more turn to see who will win," said Lady Hestia.

Ares and Percy got ready to begin. Athena did notice a change in Percy's demeanour as did Zeus and Hera. When the whistle rang both Ares and Percy ran and grabbed a ball. They threw their balls at each other, Ares side stepped the ball coming at him, while Percy managed to catch the ball, although the force made him take a step back. He threw the ball at Ares with all his might but Ares managed to dodge it again.

Poseidon entered the game and all contestants ran to quickly get to balls that were scattered around the arena. They each got a ball and moved so they had a clear shot at each other. Poseidon threw his ball but managed to miss Ares. Ares threw his ball at Percy but Percy managed to just dodge it, it missed him by a whisker. Percy threw his ball but Ares managed to catch it, he quickly threw the ball back in the hope that Percy wasn't expecting it. Percy dodged the ball.

The game was now a fathers and children match. Again they all scrambled to grab a ball from around the arena. Percy managed to dodge the ball thrown at him by Ares while Poseidon was out from a hit by Clarisse. Percy threw his ball and managed to get Clarisse out. The match was back to Ares verses Percy. Percy and Ares again ran and got a ball each and threw it at their opponent. The balls skimmed each other mid air before hitting the opposite target. Percy was hit in the left shoulder; Ares was hit on the right hip. They were hit simultaneously, they were both out.

"Who won?" asked the spectators in awe. No one was sure.

"I WON," shouted Ares his team nodding in agreement.

"NO WE WON," shouted Hermes, Poseidon, Thalia and Connor.

"NEITHER OF YOU WON, IT WAS A TIE," shouted Hera.

"Lady Hestia what do you say?" asked Rachel asking the referee.

"Ares team won," said Lady Hestia. Hades came into the arena.

"In your face, what do you say to that Punk," said Ares.

"Congratulations, NOW DUCK," said Percy.

"ERR…." Said Ares before Hades punched him in the head.

"You idiot, my son is hurt," shouted Hades throwing more punches at Ares. It took Poseidon, Zeus, Hermes and Hephaestus to get Hades away from Ares. Hades gave one last glare at Ares and shadow-travelled away.

"How's Nico?" asked Percy.

"He is resting in his room, he will be fine," said Apollo who had entered the room, "Hey sis shouldn't you be doing your moon duties?" Artemis nodded and stalked out of the room.

"We better all get to our other duties," said Zeus glaring at the others as he left the room. Most of the gods left.

"What did we win?" asked Clarisse.

"This my little pony carrying this care bear," said Aphrodite, showing a purple pony and a pink care bear. (That's when the demi-gods learnt you don't let Aphrodite obtain the prize.)

"What, no way that's girly," said Ares storming out of the room.

"But it would look so good next to the cabbage patch doll I gave you," said Aphrodite leaving the room. Hermes, Apollo and Hephaestus followed Ares so they could tease him for having a cabbage patch kid. The demi-gods were laughing as they exited the room with tapes of the dodge ball game to replay and show Nico.

The next day they all met back in the throne room. On Ares throne is a cabbage patch doll which had been gutted and was stuck on a spear. Nico came in with Percy.

"I can't believe we won the dodge ball contest," said Nico excitedly.

"Yeah, Lady Aphrodite has your trophy," said Percy as Nico ran to her throne.

"But our…" began Ares but the demi-gods all glared at him shutting him up.

"Cool," said Nico playing with the pony and disregarding the care bear.

"Time for the story where are we up to?" asked Percy.

"Demon pigeons," said Connor.

"Oh yes the chariot racing," said Percy

"Percy and I had teamed up for the chariot but we argued so we didn't."

"You told me my brother was a monster and was deceitful and treacherous," said Percy glaring at her.

"I was WRONG," said Annabeth.

"Wow Annabeth admitted she was wrong," said Travis and then ran as Annabeth chased him around the room.

"Tyson admitted he was a monster, but said that he would be a Good monster," said Percy. The demi-gods laughed.

"He certainly is a good monster," said Rachel.

"I was still having dreams about Grover. Usually I just heard his voice. He said '_It is here'_ and '_he likes sheep'_," said Percy.

"Grover likes sheep?" asked Apollo.

"No you idiot, Grover said someone else likes sheep," said Artemis rolling her eyes at her brother.

"Tyson and I finished our chariot and I dreamt about Grover. He was in a wedding dress," said Annabeth. All the demi-gods who didn't know burst out laughing.

"Oh I wish I saw that," said Will with the sons of Hermes nodding in agreement.

"Grover had used an empathy link to contact me. He was trapped in a cave on an island in the sea; he went to Florida and turned left." Poseidon groaned he knew where Grover was, so did Athena.

"He was trapped by Polyphemus, who thought he was a female Cyclops wearing goat smelling perfume. Polyphemus wanted to marry him. Grover wanted to be rescued," said Percy.

"Where was he?" asked Zeus.

"The Sea of Monsters."

* * *

**A/N: I hope no one is upset with the dodgeball game. If you don't like who won, well the gods could be wrong. (Hey they could be).**

**I checked, Cabbage Patch Dolls, My Little Pony and Care Bears were popular in 1983.**

**Chariot Race in next chapter.**

**Please review.**


	22. Chariot Race

**A/N: I still don't own, my sister is the one who owns the books.**

**Sorry for the late update. I got ideas for my other story and wrote another chapter for that. I also got busy and ... okay enough excuses. Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

"Grover is going to marry a Cyclops," said Aphrodite.

"No, he's not. The demi-gods are going to rescue him," said Artemis rolling his eyes.

"The morning of the chariot race the trees were filled with roosting birds. Pigeons, but they didn't sound the same," said Annabeth.

"Yeah they made an annoying metallic screeching sound, like submarine radar," said Percy.

"Oh that's exactly how it sounded," said Katie with Will nodding.

"The racetrack was ploughed by the Hephaestus' cabin with the bronze bulls. They were completely tame after they had their heads smashed in," said Katie.

"Rules were twice around track, each chariot to have two horses and manned by a driver and fighter."

"What were the chariots like?" asked Thalia.

"You weren't there?" asked Zeus.

"She was a pine tree. This is the story of how she became how she is no longer a tree," said Hades rolling his eyes as Zeus glared at him.

"Nico, Chris and Rachel were not there either," answered Thalia.

"The Hephaestus chariot was made of bronze and iron, and was pulled by horse automatons. You got the impression it had mechanical traps and fancy options," said Percy.

"My chariot was blood-red and had two horse skeletons," said Clarisse.

"Cool, do you think I could control them," asked Nico.

"Don't know, don't care," said Clarisse shrugging her shoulders.

"She had a number of weapons with her," said Annabeth.

"Of course she did," said Ares "It's a chariot race." Everyone else just rolled their eyes.

"The Apollo's chariot was completely gold pulled by palominos," said Will.

"It was so graceful, the palominos were beautiful," said Katie.

"The fight was armed with a bow and arrow but wasn't going to shoot regular arrows," said Connor.

"Our chariot was green and…." said Travis.

"It was old," interrupted Percy.

"Hey we found it in our secret room…" said Connor before faltering off with a look from Travis.

"Yeah it looked it, but it was manned by you two so we were worried," said Percy.

"The Athena chariot was silver grey and was designed to plans that had been perfected a dozen times," said Annabeth.

"No one is surprised," said Clarisse rolling her eyes.

"My chariot was Blue," started Percy but was interrupted by Thalia

"Of course it was."

"It was blue and white with wave designs on the side and a trident on the front," said Percy "Tyson was my fighter even though I knew the horses wouldn't like it and it would slow us down."

"Just before the race Percy decided to tell me about Grover but I naturally thought he was trying to distract me," admitted Annabeth.

"Not a good time to mention it Percy," said Rachel.

"We were going to talk about it after I won," said Annabeth.

"As I made my way to my chariot I noticed that there were more pigeons, it made me nervous. Their beaks glinted strangely, their eyes seemed shinier than regular birds," said Percy. Athena did not look happy; she knew what the demon birds were.

"Tyson was having trouble getting our horses under control. They didn't like horse-eating monsters," said Percy.

"How did you get them under control?" asked Poseidon.

"Bribery of sugar cubes and apples," said Percy.

"Hey Connor, note sugar cubes and apples for the horses," said Travis.

"Why do you need to note that?" asked Katie curiously.

"None of your business," replied Travis as the rest of the demigods rolled their eyes at the sons of Hermes.

"Percy what was your weapon?" asked Apollo.

"I gave Tyson a pole, his job was to push away other chariots and deflect anything that the others threw at me," said Percy "Tyson decided that he wouldn't hit the ponies with the stick."

Thalia, Nico and Annabeth were laughing, Nico fell off his seat.

"He loves his sticks," said Thalia as Percy nodded grinning, no one else understood what the four were going on about.

"The chariots lined up to begin. The birds started to screech loudly from the woods, they were So Loud," said Katie.

"The starting signal dropped and the chariots were off and racing," said Annabeth.

"Hey do you want to bet who wins?" asked Apollo. Of course all the gods with teams entered bet on their own cabins. Zeus went for Percy, Hades went surprisingly for Clarisse. Artemis bet on Annabeth.

"Almost immediately our chariot flipped over, someone had rammed it," said Will glaring at the Stolls.

"The riders were thrown free but the panicked horses were racing across the track.

"Oops," said Connor "It was funny- until they crashed into us."

"We flipped and our chariot broke," said Travis with regret, not because they had rammed Apollo cabin's chariot but they were out of the race. Hermes and Apollo didn't look happy.

"Two teams out in the first six meters," said Percy.

"Athena's chariot was in the lead with Percy following," said Will.

"I was ahead of Ares' chariot with the Hephaestus starting to gain on me," said Percy.

"Not for long," said Clarisse smiling.

"The Hephaestus fighter, Beckendorf shot three sets of ball and chains at the wheels. It would have wreaked my wheels if Tyson hadn't of whacked them away. He managed to shove their chariot and we pulled ahead," said Percy.

"That was when the birds decided to attack."

"They were dive-bombing the spectators and attacking the chariots," said Katie.

"Clarisse just ordered her fighter to put up a camouflage net and kept driving. Her horses were immune to the distraction," said Percy.

"It was so painful they slashed at any exposed flesh," said Katie.

"Stymphalian birds," gasped the gods.

"They got people in some weird places," said Will reminiscing.

"Yeah I got nailed in the behind," said Percy which was met by laughter.

"Percy and I turned around, heading back to help," said Annabeth.

"We arrived back and you could swing your sword and kill heaps but there were still millions," said Percy.

"There were so many, we from the Apollo cabin were ready to shoot but we couldn't as it wasn't safe," said Will.

"Annabeth realised that we needed brass bells or a horrible sound," said Percy, "So we headed to the big house."

"That was when I pulled across the finish line unopposed," said Clarisse.

"Yes My daughter won the chariot race," yelled Ares.

"Clarisse saw us heading to the big house and called us cowards as she dived into the stands," said Annabeth.

"We headed to Chiron's apartment and grabbed his boom box and headed back to the race track," said Percy.

"Boom box?" questioned those who weren't there. Athena was nodding, her daughter was so clever.

"Back at the track the chariots were in flames, wounded campers ran in every direction as Tantalus chased pastries around the stands and once in a while yelled 'Not to worry, everything's under control'," said Percy.

"Was he really chasing Pastries?" asked Rachel. Percy nodded.

"We arrived and pressed play- the air filled with violins and a bunch of guys moaning in Italian."

"Oh Chiron and his favourite music, the greatest hits of Dean Martin," said Travis.

"The demon pigeons went nuts they flew in circles they ran into each other like they wanted to bash their own brains out. They flew skywards and the archers were on target, within minutes the ground was littered with dead birds. The rest flew away," said Percy.

"The camp is saved," shouted Hermes and Apollo.

"Most of the chariots had been destroyed," said Clarisse.

"Almost everyone was wounded, and bleeding from bird pecks," said Will.

"The Aphrodite campers were screaming because their hairdos had been ruined and their outfits had been pooped on," said Connor laughing.

"Tantalus awarded a stunned Clarisse the winning golden laurels and then punished Annabeth and Percy for disrupting the race," said Katie.

"Yeah the way he saw it the birds were minding their own business and wouldn't have attacked if we, Annabeth, Tyson and I hadn't disturbed them with our bad chariot driving," said Percy.

"What, why is he so against you?" asked Poseidon.

"It didn't help that Percy told him to go chase a donut…." said Annabeth pausing for the laughter to die down.

"He sentenced us to kitchen patrol but that just meant that we got time to talk," said Annabeth.

"We had extra washing up to do due to the banquet for Clarisse," said Percy.

"I don't think the chariot race was fair," said Hestia.

"Yeah well, when is a demi-god's life fair?"

* * *

**A/N: So Fanfiction has changed it's site. Instead of reviews it is now comments.**

**Therefore please comment on my story.**


	23. A Quest and a Visitor

**A/N: Still don't own.**

"I liked the banquet. It was fun eating the country-fried Stymphalian death-bird," said Connor.

"What did it taste like?" asked Nico.

"It tastes like Chicken," said Travis.

"How come everyone says things taste like chicken when asked?" asked Nico then proceeded to look at the gods for an answer. He didn't get one.

"Annabeth worked out what Grover had found and realised that it would save the whole camp," said Percy.

"What was it?" asked Hermes.

"What do you get when you skin a ram?" said Clarisse.

"Don't say messy, apparently that's the wrong answer," said Percy.

"The Golden Fleece. Grover found it?" asked Athena gasping.

"Wow it cured sickness, strengthen nature…"said Apollo

"It could cure Thalia's tree," shouted Zeus "Did it?"

"What do you think?" said Thalia rolling her eyes.

"So you go to the Sea of Monsters, get the fleece, save the camp, Thalia comes back to life. End of story, Can we go now?" asked Dionysus. All the gods glared at him.

"I would like to find out how they got to the Sea of Monsters," said Poseidon.

"I want to know how they won against Polyphemus," said Ares who always liked a fight.

"Where is the Sea of Monsters?" asked Nico who was still playing with the My Little Pony. Hephaestus had made him a small miniature Hades chariot that connected to the pony. The demi-gods were a little jealous.

"The Bermuda Triangle," answered Poseidon.

"Oh so that explains the strange the disappearance of ships and aircraft," said Rachel the only mortal present.

"We decided to ask Tantalus for a quest and decided to ask him at the campfire that night. The other campers would help pressure him and he wouldn't be able to refuse," said Percy.

"Your plan didn't go as you had hoped," said Annabeth.

"When do his plans ever go as he planned," said Thalia laughing.

"The campfire was a metre high and barely warm, the flames the colour of lint."

"You were not happy campers," said Hestia quietly with tears in her eyes. The gods and demi-gods were surprised when Nico approached Hestia and gave her a hug. Aphrodite awed, the kid was so cute.

"Don't worry Aunty Hestia it will be okay," he said before skipping back to his seat, the pony still in his hands.

"I told Tantalus that I had an idea to save camp, the campfire flared bright yellow than burned orange when I told them we knew where the Golden Fleece was," said Percy.

"Tantalus said that camp didn't need saving," said Travis bitterly.

"HOW DARE HE," shouted the gods.

"He said that Percy wouldn't know where to look for the Sea of Monsters," said Connor.

"Percy said he would and then said some numbers," said Katie.

"The numbers the Grey Sisters told you, they are sailing coordinates," said Poseidon as Percy nodded.

"We needed a quest and the camper took up the chant," said Annabeth.

"So you got another quest," said Zeus.

"No, that went to Clarisse," said Percy looking at her.

"Clarisse?" asked the gods.

"Yeah she had earned the camp's respect, she had proven resourceful in the chariot race and courageous in the defence of the camp, according to Tantalus," said Percy.

"Clarisse was sent off to consult the Oracle after Tantalus told this lovely story."

"What story?" asked Apollo.

"Not telling, it may give someone nightmares," said Annabeth indicating to Nico. Nico missed this comment as he was distracted, by showing Demeter his pony.

"I had to sleep with the lights on that night, his story had some of the younger campers terrified, they woke me up crying due to nightmares," said Katie.

"Same," said Will.

"I had one little girl, Violet who was terrified for a week. She kept climbing into bed with me," said Katie.

"Only a week?" asked Will.

"Yeah Travis and Connor pulled a prank so I just told Violet that if Tantalus killed someone it would be from the Hermes cabin."

"Hey," yelled Travis, Connor, Chris and Hermes.

"Good idea," said Will.

"Tantalus reminded everyone that no one was to leave camp without his permission. Anyone who did and survived would be expelled," said Annabeth.

"We were sent to bed but I couldn't sleep so I went down to the beach. It always makes me feel better, my thoughts are clearer. I took a six pack of Coke with me," said Percy.

"Coke is against the rules," said Dionysus.

"Yeah but if you talk to the right guy in the Hermes cabin and pay him a few golden drachmas he can smuggle anything in," explained Will.

"I was drinking and looking at the constellations when someone talked to me," said Percy.

"What, Who?"

"The guy was wearing nylon running shorts and a New York City Marathon T-shirt. He was slim and fit, with salt-and-pepper hair and a sly smile. He reminded me of someone but I didn't know who."

"That sounds like you Hermes," said Artemis to Hermes.

"It can't be Hermes, he is not allowed to interfere," said Hera.

"Yeah but when do gods follow rules?" said Thalia glaring at her father and Uncles.

"He sat down…"

"It can't be me, I haven't sat down in ages," said Lord Hermes.

"A cell phone went off in his pocket. That was when I noticed the bluish light it glowed and the green snakes, no bigger than earthworms wiggling around the antenna."

"HERMES," yelled Zeus. Hermes cringed but was happy to know that he had a rest time coming up.

"Hermes answered the call, and introduced me to George and Martha," said Percy.

"Who are George and Martha?" asked Nico.

"The snakes," said Chris.

"Oh can I meet them?" asked Nico running up to Lord Hermes. Hermes pulled out George and Martha, he couldn't say no, Nico was practically jumping up in down with excitement.

"Wow so nice to meet you," said Nico and he proceeded to have a quick converse with them.

"Lord Hermes than proceeded to ask me if I had a favourite constellation," said Percy.

"What are you up to Hermes?" asked Athena.

"How would I know it's in the future," said Hermes.

"So Percy what is your favourite constellation?" asked Poseidon.

"It has changed but Hercules is a favourite because he had rotten luck. It makes me feel better as his luck was even worse than mine," said Percy.

"Yeah your luck is rotten," said the demi-gods.

"I finally asked who the guy was, yeah I know… slow," said Percy stopping any comments, "he showed me by turning the phone into a caduceus. I then realised why he looked familiar."

"Yeah he looks like us," shouted Travis and Connor.

"He looked like Luke," said Thalia.

"I said he was Luke's father, Hermes. Not the usual way he is introduced," said Percy.

"I'm usually introduced as the god of thieves, and god of messengers and travellers, if they are kind," mumbled Hermes although they all heard.

"Hermes asked me what I intended to do about the quest," said Percy.

"Are you trying to get my son expelled?" asked Poseidon.

"Lord Hermes told a story- where he steals Lord Apollo's cows. I asked about the moral of the story and got, young people don't always do what they are told, but if they can pull it off and do something wonderful, sometimes they escape punishment." Poseidon groaned.

"Lord Hermes then proceeded to give me some gifts; they were an old-fashion lunch box flask with Ancient Greek scenes. When I picked it up one side was hot, the side was cold," said Percy. "It was a compass, the cold side always faced north. That was not all, when you uncapped it; it would release the winds from the four corners of the earth to speed us on our way. But I was warned to be careful and unscrew the lid only slightly."

"How did you get that flask?" asked Artemis to Hermes who just shrugged.

"The other gift was a bottle filled with chewable vitamins. There were Minotaur, Furies and hydra shaped. They are potent and I was only allowed to take one if I really, really needed it," said Percy.

"How are you to know when that was?" asked Thalia.

"I would know, it contained everything I needed to feel me again," said Percy.

"That's for sure," said Annabeth laughing as Percy shot her a look.

"Why are you helping him?" demanded Hera.

"He was hoping I could save many people on the quest, not just Grover," said Percy.

"He is hoping you would save Luke," said Thalia quietly.

"Yeah, I told him that Luke can't be saved. He betrayed everyone he knew, that he hated Hermes especially," said Percy also quietly.

"Perseus Jackson," shouted Thalia, Annabeth and Rachel.

"Lord Hermes told me something that I finally understand. He said that you can't give up on your family, no matter how tempting they make it. It doesn't matter if they hate you, or embarrass you, or simply don't appreciate your genius."

All the gods looked shocked; this insightful speech came from the joker of the family. Hestia was the only god not completely surprised, Hermes was one of the hardest working gods yet he still had time to talk to her occasionally.

"I had about five minutes to decide if I was going on the quest as the harpies were approaching. Hermes provided me with three waterproof duffel bags and had packed for us. I could hear Annabeth and Tyson looking for me and Hermes told me that my father would be able to help us reach the ship," said Percy.

"Tyson and I arrived together, we had both heard him calling for help," said Annabeth "Percy then proceeded to explain his meeting with Lord Hermes."

"Annabeth decided to come along on the quest," said Percy.

"Hermes if my daughter gets hurt in anyway you will regret it." Hermes gulped; you don't want the goddess of battle strategy out for revenge.

"You promised Chiron…"said Rachel.

"To keep Percy from danger, I could only do that by going with him," explained Annabeth.

"So did your Dad help you reach the ship?" asked Zeus glaring at Poseidon.

"Of course I did, otherwise your daughter would still be a tree," retaliated Poseidon.

"Dad sent Hippocampi or Fish ponies as Tyson called them," said Percy "There was one big enough to carry a Cyclops. We were soon racing towards the cruise liner that would be our ride towards Florida and the Sea of Monsters."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**My favourite line was: ****"So you go to the Sea of Monsters, get the fleece, save the camp, Thalia comes back to life. End of story, Can we go now?" asked Dionysus. **

**Did you have a favourite? Please tell me. Also p****lease Review/ Comment. **


	24. Princess Andromeda

**Disclaimer: Still don't own. If I did we wouldn't be waiting for the Mark of Athena. We would be reading it NOW. Hurry up Rick.**

**A/N: My sister came into my room after reading the last chapter and said**

**"Is Nico twelve or eight because he is acting young?" ****If you thought this too continue reading as all will be explained.**

* * *

**Part 24.**

"Fish Ponies," said Poseidon laughing. His nephews were also laughing along with the demi-gods. Poseidon couldn't wait to meet his son Tyson.

"The cruise ship was huge, its hull was at least ten storeys tall, with another dozen levels of deck," said Annabeth.

"The ship was called the Princess Andromeda. The masthead was a woman chained to the front of the ship with an expression of pure terror," said Percy.

"You have heard of Andromeda?" asked Athena indignant.

"Yeah, I always wondered what she did to get chained to the rock, Did she get too many F's on her report card?" pondered Percy as the demi-gods either rolled their eyes or pondered what she may have done.

"Any way she was fine, my name sake saved her. That's why mom named me Perseus, he got a happy ending, most heroes died- betrayed, mauled, mutilated, poisoned or cursed by the gods," said Percy glaring at the gods.

"We had to get aboard; the hippocampi took us to a service ladder riveted to the side of the hull. I went first with Percy following, Tyson coming up last," said Annabeth.

"Once he agreed to leave Rainbow."

"Who's Rainbow?" asked Katie.

"The hippocampus he was riding. Both were very sad that they had to separate," explained Percy.

"The ship was like a ghost ship, we saw and heard nothing, Tyson said that there was a bad smell," said Annabeth "after a search we found an empty suite and slept."

Nico had been constantly playing with the My Little pony. The demi-gods had ignored him until he made the pony ride over Thalia's legs. Thalia reached down and grabbed the pony off Nico.

"What are you doing?" thundered Thalia getting the attention of the group.

"Perr..cee, She took my pony," said Nico pouting.

"It's not yours," shouted Thalia as Nico tried to grab the pony back. Percy glared at his two cousins.

"Are you really going to fight over a toy?" asked Percy as they started playing tug-a-war with the pony.

"I guess they are," said Annabeth. The Gods didn't look concerned it wasn't the first time that a tug-a-war had occurred in the throne room.

"Give it back," whinged Nico putting all his weight behind pulling the pony out of Thalia's hands and proceeded to pull Thalia off her balance and onto the floor.

Some of the demi-gods were betting on the outcome, most had their bets on Thalia winning.

"You're acting like an eight year old," said Thalia. Nico just pouted, tightening his grip on the pony.

"Enough," yelled Percy and grabbed the My Little Pony out of his shocked cousins' hands and then proceeded to hold it up high in the air. Nico turned to Percy and tried to grab the pony out of his hands.

"It's mine," shouted Nico jumping up to reach the pony.

"No Nico, go sit down over there," Percy said pointing vaguely towards where Clarisse and Chris were sitting. Nico pouted but headed towards the two seater couch and surprised everyone when he sat on Chris' lap.

"Hey Nico, not on my lap," said Chris trying to buck Nico from his lap.

"Nico get off Chris," said Clarisse threateningly.

"No."

Percy and Annabeth quickly approached. Nico's behaviour was worrying, especially refusing a request from a daughter of Ares. Did he want to get hurt? Percy tried to check Nico's forehead to see if he was warm but Nico swatted his hand away.

"I'm fine," he said glaring at the four older demi-gods. Percy shrugged his shoulders at Chris who had continued trying to shove Nico off his lap.

"Can we just get on with the story?" asked Hera sick of the childish behaviour.

"Fine Nico, you can remain on my lap," said Chris giving up, to Percy and Annabeth "continue with the story."

"We were woken the next morning by announcements about million dollar bingo in the Kraken Lounge and disembowelling practice for the special guests," said Percy.

"Disembowelling practice," echoed around the room from a number of sources.

"We were surprised that there were other people aboard the ship but it soon became apparent that something was amiss. No one paid us any attention they were all in some kind of trance," explained Annabeth.

"When we reached the cafeteria we saw our first monster, it was a hellhound who had his nose in the buffet scrambled eggs, the strange thing was that a middle-aged couple were waiting patiently for their turn," said Percy.

"The plan was to get off the ship until we heard Luke. Then it was find out what Luke was up to," said Annabeth.

"Your ride was the enemy's ship," gasps Zeus. Suddenly Athena gasped and glared at Chris.

"You were with the enemy."

"What?" questioned the gods.

"Chris was on that ship, remember he said so in his introduction," explained Athena as all the gods turned to the demi-god. Anger was clearly in their eyes as they grabbed their weapons.

"Don't hurt my son," said Hades as he realised Nico was still on Chris' lap. The strange thing was that Hades was not the only one who expressed concerns for Nico. Demeter, Aphrodite, Hermes, Hephaestus and Hestia had all called out for Nico's safety.

"Nico get off Chris," said Hades as he walked closer to the demi-gods with his brothers and Ares.

"No, he made a mistake," said Nico.

"Sit down, or we won't continue with our story," threatened Percy. The gods continued to approach where Chris was sitting.

"Well Thalia, it looks like you will remain a pine tree," said Percy turning and sitting down on the arm of Chris' chair. The gods looked startled and a few hesitated.

"Don't worry my daughter will continue the story, it is her quest after all," said Ares.

"You're trying to kill my BOYFRIEND. Do you think I will continue the story?" said Clarisse glaring at the gods. By now all the demi-gods were standing between Chris and the gods giving them evil glares.

"Do you think we would be protecting Chris if we didn't trust him?" asked Percy.

"I'll just remind you all that 'no killing is allowed'," said Lady Hestia from where she was sitting by the hearth. All the gods faltered.

"Go sit down so we can continue with the story. I personally want to know what Luke is up to," said Lady Hestia. She trusted Chris and his friends' decision to support him. The gods looked at each other and moved back to their thrones, the demi-gods moved to their seats a moment later. Chris and Clarisse shared a kiss.

"Hey I did not act like an eight year old to save your butt to watch you two make out, YUCK," said Nico who was still sitting on Chris' lap. He got some weird looks from the group.

"So that was all an act?" said Travis confused.

"Yeah I'm 12 do you think I like playing with stupid girly toys?"

"It was a good plan," said Annabeth with Lady Athena nodding in agreement.

"Hey it was fun. I mean I got to meet talking snakes, got a miniature Hades chariot and hugged a maiden goddess?" said Nico as he slid of Chris' lap, "and the best bit was I didn't have to resort to plan B."

"What was plan B?" asked Athena.

"Shadow-travel Chris away, hence why I was in his lap," explained Nico.

"But you don't like to shadow-travel with others, it makes you really sleepy," said Percy.

"Hence why it was plan B and why I'm happy. I don't want to miss the story. NOW CONTINUE."

"So we tried to find Luke. We heard Chris, and saw a dozen monsters watching a young guy in Greek armour hacking a straw dummy," said Percy. The gods shot Chris a look, but didn't say or do anything to him.

"We came to the stateroom that Luke was in. Tyson could hear from ten metres away. Tyson did that thing where he can sound like other people and we listened to the conversation occurring inside. We realised too late that we had been caught," said Annabeth.

"We were caught and taken into the stateroom where there was a three metre long golden casket. A sarcophagus which was engraved with Ancient Greek scenes of cities in flames and heroes dying grisly deaths," said Percy.

"No, no, no," said the older gods.

"Luke looked like an evil male model, and was flanked by Agrius and Oreius," said Percy.

"Luke admitted he poisoned Thalia's tree," said Annabeth.

"How could he?" exploded Zeus.

"I couldn't believe he could dishonour Thalia the one who saved our lives," said Annabeth.

"Luke retorted that he didn't dishonour her, the gods did. If Thalia was alive, she would be on his side,"

"Not bloody likely," said Thalia.

"Luke told us he knew the coordinates and mentioned his friends at camp that kept him posted,"

"There's a spy?" asked Hades.

"Yeah, anyway that's when the interview got worst," said Annabeth.

"I told Luke that Hermes had sent us, that he wouldn't give up on him, no matter how angry he was," said Percy.

"Luke was not happy to hear that, he felt abandoned and wanted Olympus destroyed," said Annabeth.

"That was when Luke mentioned what was in the sarcophagus, that he was reforming," said Percy.

"NO," shouted the gods. Thunder rumbled and the earth shook. The weather outside darkens due to the anger of Zeus and Poseidon.

"Well they took that well," said Travis.

"I will sink that ship," declared Poseidon.

"Luke ordered Oreius to escort us to below to feed the Aethiopian drakon. Tyson managed to knock him into the pool," explained Annabeth.

"Annabeth knocked the wind out of one of the two guards with a well-placed kick. The other guard however got to the alarm box and managed to hit the alarm before I banged him on the head with a deck chair," said Percy.

"Cool, smack down," shouted the Stolls.

"So with sirens wailing and red lights flashing we ran to the nearest lifeboat, Laistrygonian archers assembled on the deck above. A hellhound leaped at me but Tyson slammed it aside with a fire extinguisher," said Percy.

"Told you there were other uses for fire extinguishers than putting out fires," said Travis glaring at Annabeth and Katie. The demi-gods just rolled their eyes.

"Percy managed to slash aside the first volley of arrows. I was having trouble with the release pulley. Percy jumped in and cut the ropes and we free-fell towards the ocean."

* * *

**A/N: Hope** **you liked this chapter. I think Nico was clever with his plan.**

**While typing this I realised my 'q' key on my computer doesn't work. Luckily I only used it about three times.**

**Please review/ comment as it makes my day.**


	25. Clarisse and Donuts

**A/N: Still don't own.**

**I like to thank everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you liked Nico's plan. I have reached over 130 reviews and have over 100 followers. I am so Happy.**

**I nicknamed this chapter Clarisse and the Donuts.**

* * *

**Part 25**

"I called for the flask and gave the cap a quarter turn. Instantly a white sheet of wind jetted out and propelled us sideways, and turned our downward plummet into a forty-five degree crash landing. We hit the ocean and skipped like a stone over the waves, before whizzing along like a speed boat," said Percy.

"That was scary, I was hanging on for dear life," said Annabeth. Athena was glaring at Poseidon.

"It's not my fault Athena, they were free-falling from a ship to the ocean and they are now whizzing along it, not hurt or injured," said Poseidon angrily at Athena.

"We tried to Iris message Chiron, we thought it was important to let someone know what Luke was up to, and we didn't know who else to trust," said Percy.

"You could have told me," said Thalia.

"You were a pine tree," shouted Travis.

"Yes but I wouldn't have told your secrets," said Thalia.

"You couldn't talk at all, YOU WERE A PINE TREE," shouted Connor and then grunted as Thalia punched both he and his brother in the gut.

Anyway, the connection was poor. It was like Chiron was at a dance club, there was a weird strobe light flashing in the background and rock music blaring," said Annabeth.

"Chiron in a dance club….." said Apollo, none of the gods or demi-gods could believe it.

"We told Chiron what was happening, but with the noise from his end and the rushing wind and waves from our end it made it very difficult to hear," said Percy.

"Our connection was broken like the screen had been smashed like someone had thrown a bottle at it," said Annabeth.

"Oh I asked Chiron about that later, it was a bottle. They were aiming it at his head, he was not impressed," said Percy laughing.

"After an hour we came to Virginia Beach," said Percy.

"The Princess Andromeda travelled that far over night," said Athena in awe.

"Yeah five hundred and thirty nautical miles," said Percy. Athena looked shocked that Percy knew the distance.

"This is the quest where we found out that Percy had perfect bearings while at sea," explained Annabeth.

"Cool can we test it out? We could drop him somewhere in the pacific and see if he knows where he is," pondered Connor who was then soaked with sea water.

"It was like I was a human GPS unit," said Percy, "I still am at sea," he continued with a shrug of the shoulders.

"A coastguard cruiser saw us and turned around to following us. I directed Percy to navigate us into Chesapeake Bay as I knew a place to hide," said Annabeth. Thalia gasped.

"As we entered the mouth of the river, it was like I was coming off a sugar high. I was tired and frazzled and no longer knew which way to steer the boat," said Percy.

"Once we beached the lifeboat and buried it with branches I directed Percy and Tyson to the hideout I knew," said Annabeth.

"You showed him our hideout?" asked Thalia.

"Yes, I doubt that Luke even remembered where it was, or cared," said Annabeth.

"I was hoping I had imagined it, but Annabeth confirmed it. Luke had let us go too easily," said Percy.

"Yeah he didn't even try to follow you," said Artemis.

"We had overheard Luke say, they'll take the bait, and we thought he was talking about us," explained Annabeth.

"The fleece is the bait?" asked Rachel.

"We thought we would do all the hard work and get the fleece. Luke would try and steal it from us," said Percy.

"He's a son of Hermes of course he'll try and steal it," said Katie who then gulped as she saw the angry look from Hermes and his sons.

"I asked Annabeth what Luke meant that Thalia would be on his side," said Percy.

"I told Percy he reminded me of Thalia, that they are so much alike it's scary," said Annabeth.

"They don't look anything alike- well except for the black hair, how is that scary?" asked Apollo.

"No not in looks in behaviour. I thought Thalia and Percy would either be best friends or they would have strangled each other," said Annabeth.

"What did you two decide on?" asked Nico confused "I thought Grover and Annabeth were your best friends and you two were strangling each other just last week."

"If I have choice, I would say best friends. I don't like being choked," mumbled Thalia, Percy nodded in agreement.

"Annabeth asked me would I turn against Olympus because I get angry at my dad at times, I said no therefore neither would Thalia," said Percy.

"You get angry at us?" asked Zeus and Poseidon.

"We all get angry at our parents at times, we are teenagers," said Will shrugging. The Gods frowned.

"Where is Tyson during this heart-to-heart?" asked Clarisse.

"I had sent Tyson to go get us food," said Percy.

"Your in the wildness, what is he going to find?" asked Ares "a convenience store."

"Tyson went looking for Powdered Donuts in the wildness," said Percy.

"DONUTS," the male demigods and Apollo, Hermes and Ares drooled.

"He is looking for donuts in the middle of nowhere, is he stupid?" yell Athena.

"My son is not stupid," yelled Poseidon anger flashing in his eyes.

"If he finds donuts I will provide everyone here with donuts," said Athena.

"Great they fight over Medusa, Athens and now a Cyclops finding Donuts," said Thalia.

"Looks like we get Donuts," said Percy laughing.

"What?" asked a confused Athena she wasn't the only person confuse.

"Imagine our surprise when Tyson came back with a box of Powdered Donuts," said Percy.

"He came back with donuts…," said Poseidon. Athena looked at Annabeth who nodded.

"It is true, he did arrive with donuts. We were in the middle of the wildness but there was a Monster Donut shop fifteen metres over the hill," explained Annabeth.

"Damn another chain store, you're near a nest of monsters," said Hermes.

"So Athena, where are my donuts?" asked Poseidon looking at his niece.

"I wasn't serious," said Athena.

"You said if my son found donuts you would provide us all with donuts," said Poseidon glaring at Athena.

"You want donuts? Here are your donuts," said Athena throwing a box of powdered donuts at her uncle. The donuts landed on Poseidon's lap and head. Poseidon grabbed the one from his head took a bite and threw it at Athena hitting her squarely in the chest.

"Ouch."

"It's a donut, it didn't hurt," said Poseidon as he chewed "Hey these are good."

"Can we have some donuts?" asked Connor. Athena had made a box of donuts appeared and was taking aim at Poseidon.

"Cool, a FOOD FIGHT," shouted the Stolls.

"I don't get food fights, it's a waste of good edible food," said Nico sighing.

"We will not have food fights in MY THRONE ROOM," shouted Hera.

"Why is it HER throne room?" asked a confused Travis.

"Because she is queen," said Katie shrugging her shoulders.

"If she is queen, why does she care? She won't be personally cleaning the room."

The demi-gods gasped as boxes of Powdered Donuts appeared in front of them. The drooling gods also had a box. Athena looked away from Poseidon.

"Does any one else want donuts, otherwise can we continue with the story," said Hestia giving Athena and Poseidon a look that screamed - grow up.

"We were watching the Monster Donut store when we heard a scraping noise of something dragging its belly through the leaves and a hissing sound," said Annabeth.

"It took me a while to realise what I was seeing. The monster had multiple necks, at least seven, each topped with a hissing reptilian head. Under each neck it wore a plastic bib that read: I'm a monster donut kid," said Percy.

"You ran into a Hydra," said Zeus astonished.

"It was sniffing the ground like it was hunting for something. We kept quiet in the hope the Hydra would pass us by. Unfortunately two of the heads were pulling apart one of our duffel bags. It was following our scent," said Annabeth. Poseidon and Athena groaned.

"Tyson stepped back and snapped a twig, all seven heads turned to us, we scattered as one of the heads spat an arc of acid," said Percy.

"Percy then made the mistake of.." begun Annabeth.

"You cut off a head didn't you?" said Thalia.

"I just swung without thinking, and there were now eight heads," said Percy.

"When do you ever think?" said Clarisse ignoring the death look Percy was given her.

"I backed up towards the river the Hydra following. Annabeth tried to distract one of the heads but another head knocked her into the muck. Tyson was not happy he charged between Annabeth and the Hydra and started smashing at the monster heads with his fists so fast it reminded me of the whack-a-mole game at the arcade," said Percy.

"We soon heard a chug-chug-chug noise that Tyson said was a steam engine," said Annabeth.

"From the river we heard a familiar female voice shouting to prepare the thirty-two-pounder. Another voice came out saying that the heroes were too close. The other voice said to fire at will," said Percy. Will was suddenly hit in the head by a half eaten donut.

"Hey, what was that for?" asked Will glaring at Nico.

"They said to fire at Will, so I did," said Nico. Everyone just rolled their eyes.

"I yelled for us to hit the dirt as a cannon ball came towards us and hit the Hydra which exploded showering us with nasty green slime," said Annabeth shuddering.

"There on the river was a Civil War battle ship named CSS Birmingham. Lining the decks were zombies in grey uniforms. A flag waved from the top a wild boar and spear on a blood-red field," said Percy.

"Clarisse is that you?" asked Ares.

"I had to rescue these losers from the Hydra," said Clarisse.

"You may have rescued us from the Hydra, but WE rescued you from a feast of goat with mango chutney," said Percy glaring at Clarisse who gulped and shut up.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Please review or comment.**


	26. Charybdis and Scylla

**A/N: Still Don't own. It all belongs to Rick. Well except my stories on fan fiction.**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed:**

**Shell12, jenn008, Silver Moon Huntress, CrazyPeanutAttack, Lemariz.**

* * *

** Chapter 26**

"Once they were aboard I gave a tour of the ship," said Clarisse.

"One we didn't want," said Percy.

"The boilers and engine didn't sound good. It sounded like it would explode any minute," said Annabeth.

"Hey the gunnery deck was pretty good, with the Dahlgren smoothbore cannons and a Brooke nine-inch rifled gun fore and aft," said Clarisse here eyes sparkling.

"All specially refitted to fire celestial bronze cannonballs," said Percy.

"Everywhere we went was dead confederate sailors, they approved of Annabeth because she told them she was from Virginia," said Percy.

"They were interested in you too, until you told them you were from New York," said Annabeth.

"They kept muttering and complaining about having a Yankee aboard," said Clarisse.

"Tyson was terrified of them, he insisted in holding Annabeth's hand for the whole tour," said Percy.

"Oh someone has competition," cooed Aphrodite. Athena did not look thrilled at the situation.

"Clarisse informed us that we were in so much trouble," said Annabeth rolling her eyes.

"Tantalus expelled them for eternity. Mr D said if they returned to camp they would be turned into squirrels and ran over with his SUV," said Clarisse.

"Mr D has a SUV?" said Travis "I wonder where he keeps it because it's not in the garage at camp?"

"There's a garage at camp?" asked Percy.

"Where else would they keep the mini vans."

"Where did you get the ship?" asked Rachel.

"From my father, the spirits on the losing side of war owe a tribute to him," said Clarisse.

"That's their curse for being defeated," said Ares with fire in his eyes.

"We tried to tell Clarisse about Luke and his boat full of monsters," said Annabeth.

"Her response was she would blow him out of the water," said Percy.

"I would have tried if I had the chance," said Clarisse defiantly.

"We know you would have," said Percy.

"I suggested that we combined forces, help each other, but that was met with anger," said Annabeth.

"Oh Clarisse, what were you afraid of, Percy stealing your chance to be a hero…?" said Rachel. Clarisse slowly nodded

"I was going to finish the quest and I didn't need their help," said Clarisse.

"You DIDN'T need our HELP. What about on the island?" asked Percy.

"SHUT UP," shouted Clarisse as everyone who didn't know what happened on the island showed curiosity on their faces.

"Clarisse wouldn't let us go, so we were guests on the ship," explained Annabeth.

"The dream came as soon as I fell to sleep. Grover was at the loom desperately unravelling his train. Unfortunately Polyphemus caught him and took him outside the cave. It showed the most beautiful island, there were lush green hills with a wide valley in the middle, split by a deep chasm that was spanned by a rope bridge. Beautiful streams rolled to the edge of the canyon and dropped off in waterfalls. Hundreds of sheep grazed in the meadows," said Percy.

"It does sound lovely," said Rachel.

"In the centre of the island was an enormous oak tree and glittering in the lowest bough was…."

"The golden fleece," said Thalia in awe.

"Even in the dream I could feel the power radiating across the island, I could almost smell the nature magic at work," said Percy.

"No wonder satyrs go missing," said Chris.

"Polyphemus told Grover that anyone who attack the island had to get past his state-of-the-art security system, we had to get past his pets," said Percy.

"Pets?" asked the gods.

"I was woken by alarm bells, we had arrived at the entrance of the Sea of Monsters," said Percy.

"Great Lord Poseidon and Lady Athena can panic again," said Nico.

"We had to make our way upstairs, the captain was looking for Clarisse," said Annabeth.

"As I made my way upstairs I felt a presence nearby. From a ventilation grate I overheard and saw Clarisse having a conversation with Ares her father," said Percy.

"YOU SAW THAT?" said Clarisse with many emotions in her eyes, worry the most prominent one.

"What did they say?" asked Zeus.

"Yes I did hear that," said Percy guiltily, "What I'd seen bothered me."

"WHAT did you see?" asked Hera.

"Lets just say that Ares was an Arse," said Percy giving Ares a death look as he pulled Nico into his lap.

"Hey…. what are you doing?" asked Nico trying to get out of Percy's grip.

"Trying to protect myself," said Percy.

"Ares still wanted to kill Chris even with Nico on his lap," Katie pointed out. At that Percy pushed Nico off his lap.

"Am I going to be grabbed every time someone offends the Gods?" asked Nico glaring at his peers as he picked himself off the floor. The demi-gods all shared looks,

"Maybe."

"HOW many times do you NEED to be told? NO KILLING ALLOWED," shouted Rachel defusing the situation.

"We made our way onto the deck," said Percy.

"Clarisse grabbed a pair of binoculars and looked at the entrance. To the north was a huge mass of rocks rising from the sea. It was an island with cliffs at least 30 metres tall," explained Annabeth.

"To the south about half a mile was a storm, the sky and sea boiling together in a roaring mass," said Percy.

"A hurricane?" asked Thalia looking at Poseidon confused, why did he have a hurricane where his son was heading?

"No Charybdis, only way into the Sea of Monsters is between her and her sister Scylla," said Clarisse.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" asked all the gods and demi-gods.

"It's not the only way into the Sea of Monsters," said Athena "what about the Clashing Rocks?"

"I can't blow apart rocks with my cannons, monsters on the other hand…" said Clarisse.

"You are crazy," declared Artemis.

"What did you expect from a daughter of Ares?" asked Athena.

"She definitely related to you," said Hera to Ares.

"Who are Charybdis and Scylla?" asked Nico quietly, he hated having to ask.

"Charybdis sucks up the sea and spits it back out. Scylla lives on the cliffs and picks up sailors off the ship with her snaky heads," explained Athena kindly.

"Clarisse had set a course for Charybdis, the engines groaned and the iron plating rattled as the ship picked up speed," said Percy.

"Why wouldn't you choose Scylla? You head down below and chug right past," said a confused Nico.

"Because if Scylla doesn't get her easy meat, she could pick up the whole ship," said Annabeth.

"Also she is too high up to make a good target. My cannons couldn't shoot straight up," said Clarisse as the demi-gods rolled their eyes.

"Who designed this stupid sea," said Nico before gulping with a glare from Poseidon.

"Clarisse's plan was to steam towards Charybdis train the guns and blow her to Tartarus. She said it with so much relish I almost wanted to believe her," said Percy.

"As we got closer to the monsters Charybdis got louder and louder," said Annabeth.

"It sounded like the galaxy's biggest toilet being flushed," said Percy. This comment was met silence as everyone imagined the sound.

"You have a great way of describing things," said Apollo.

"Every time she exhaled the ship shuddered and lurched forward, every time she exhaled we were buffeted by three-metre waves," said Clarisse.

"Three minutes was how long it took Charybdis to suck up and destroy everything within a half-mile radius," said Percy.

"I thought of the flask of wind but that would be too dangerous. I asked Percy to control the water, he being Poseidon's son," said Annabeth.

"I tried but couldn't concentrate. Charybdis was too loud and powerful, the waves wouldn't respond."

"About that time Tyson mentioned that the engines were no good," said Annabeth.

"We ended up in the whirlpool. We put the ship in full reverse but we kept sliding towards the centre of the vortex," explained Clarisse.

"That was when a zombie sailor told Clarisse that the boiler room was overheating and was about to blow," said Percy.

"Tyson offered to fix it," said Annabeth.

"That was when I got a good look at Charybdis. She was only a few hundred meters away, through a swirl of mist, smoke and water. There was a reef, black coral with a fig tree clinging to the top. All around it, water curved into a funnel. I saw the horrible thing anchored to the reef just below the waterline. An enormous mouth with slimy lips and mossy teeth the size of rowboats. The worst thing was that the teeth had braces, bands of corroded scummy metal with pieces of fish, driftwood and garbage stuck between them," said Percy.

"Oh yuck," said Aphrodite.

"Orthodontists would hate her," said Rachel.

"The entire sea was sucked into the void – sharks, fish, and a giant squid. We were next," said Annabeth. Poseidon and Athena didn't seem happy to hear this.

"We were in range of the guns. I gave the order to fire," said Clarisse.

"Three rounds were blasted into the monster's maw. One blew off the edge of an incisor. One disappeared into her gullet, the third hit one of the retaining bands and shot back at us," said Percy.

"We were being sucked in. Thankfully Tyson fixed the engine and it got stronger and steadier. We started pulling away from the mouth but we weren't making much progress but was holding our own and not being sucked in," said Annabeth.

"The mouth suddenly snapped shut, and the sea calmed," said Clarisse.

"Just in quickly as it had closed, the mouth exploded open, spitting out a wall of water and anything inedible," said Annabeth.

"Including our cannonballs that slammed into the side of the ship," said Percy.

"We were thrown backwards on a wave that was about fifteen metres high. How we didn't capsize is beyond me," said Clarisse.

"Did you have anything to do with that?" Rachel asked Percy who just smiled.

"A smouldering sailor burst out of the hold with the news that the engine was about to blow," said Annabeth.

"The captain said we had to abandon ship. The hull of the ship was cracking apart," said Clarisse.

"That was when Scylla made a move and snatched up the captain, all that was left were his leather boots."

"She was so fast all you saw was a flash of brown and green come from above. All I managed to see were flashes of teeth and scales," said Percy.

"We ran and prepared the lifeboats as Scylla picked off Confederate sailors one after another," said Clarisse.

"Percy threw me the flask and tried to go get Tyson, however he was grabbed by Scylla," said Annabeth as the room gasped.

"How did you get away?" asked Hades.

"She had grabbed me by the knapsack, so I swang my sword behind me and somehow stabbed her beady yellow eye. I must have surprised her and she dropped me," explained Percy.

"Wow, how lucky," said Ares.

"Lucky, I was thirty metres in the air. As I fell the CSS Birmingham exploded below me," said Percy.

"BOOM," shouted Nico making people jump.

"NICO," shouted Thalia as he laughed.

"What happened to Tyson?" asked a worried looking Poseidon.

"The lifeboats had managed to get away for the ship but I was worried that Clarisse and Annabeth would be smashed or burnt from the flaming wreckage that was raining down. I was also worried that they would be pulled down by the force of the sinking hull, and they got away from Scylla," said Percy.

"Such an optimist," said Thalia.

"Then Annabeth opened Hermes flask a little too far. White sheets of wind blasted in every direction, scattering the lifeboats, and lifting me out of my free fall and propelling me across the ocean.

"It was scary to watch, especially when Percy was hit in the head by falling metal and hit the water so hard. I think the fact that he was a son of Poseidon is the only reason he didn't break every bone in his body," said Annabeth.

"You were in Zeus domain again and you didn't get struck by lightning," pointed out Nico to Percy.

"Nico, are you trying to get me killed," asked Percy. Nico looked at Zeus seemed to make the same realisation as Nico had. Nico shook his head.

"What happened to Tyson?" asked Poseidon again.

"I'm sorry Dad we couldn't find him."

* * *

**A/N: Not sure this is my best chapter, had problems writing it. Writing block sucks, that and I wasn't motivated. Please review.**


	27. Guinea Pig

**A/N: Do not own.**

**Finally finished this chapter. Only took about two weeks. I HATE WRITERS BLOCK.**

**Thanks to Lemariz for your review. It made me feel better for taking so long to update.**

**Also thanks to CraztPeanutAttack for being my 140th reviewer.**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

"Nooo," yelled Poseidon as the ground shook and the demi-gods were thrown onto the ground. Poseidon had jumped out of his throne.

"DAD calm down," shouted Percy but was ignored by a distraught sea God.

"My son is DEAD," shouted Poseidon.

"How is Tyson dead?" asked Hades "Thalia know him and Thalia is currently a TREE."

"How is that possible?" asked Athena. Poseidon looked at his son. All the gods were looking at Percy and Annabeth.

"All will be revealed later in the story," said Percy.

"I had managed to salvage some items from the wreckage- Hermes's Flask," said Annabeth.

"Which was now empty," said Percy.

"Annabeth… you let it all escape…. Are you crazy?" asked Travis thinking of all the pranks they could have done.

"I also managed to salvage an airtight bag full of ambrosia, a couple of sailors' shirts and a bottle of Dr Pepper.

"Doctor Pepper, I hate that. It tastes like stupid cherry flavoured cough medicine," said Rachel.

"I fished Percy out of the water and found his knapsack, bitten in half by Scylla."

"Most of my stuff had floated away but I still had Hermes's bottle of multivitamins and Riptide," said Percy.

"Great you have some pills and your sword," said Ares sarcastically.

"Thank Gods for them both," said Percy.

"We sailed for hours," said Annabeth.

"Where are you, Clarisse?" asked Chris.

"I'm glad SOMEONE is concerned for MY SAFETY," said Clarisse glaring at her father, "I was on another boat."

"I knew where we were and how far away we were from our destination but that didn't stop me from feeling lost," said Percy.

"Percy told me about his latest dream about Grover. I estimated that we had twenty four hours to find Grover before he married the Cyclops," said Annabeth.

"If you were sailing for hours, what did you two talk about?" asked Aphrodite, you could see on her face that she was imagining all sorts of romantic situations. Annabeth's heartbreak while she watched Percy fall into the sea, the couple admitting their love for each other.

"I asked Annabeth to tell me the prophecy," admitted Percy.

"How do you know what the prophecy says?" asked Zeus.

"I found and read it when I was little," answered Annabeth.

"Knowledge isn't always good for you," said Athena.

"That sounds so strange coming from the Goddess of Wisdom," said Poseidon looking at Athena.

"Annabeth you told me that every time heroes learn the future they try to change it and it never works. WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE?" asked Percy.

"I said heroes. Not Gods," explained Annabeth.

"Does that explain us being here?" asked Nico confusedly.

"Annabeth explained that the next child of the Big Three who reaches sixteen will be a dangerous weapon as it was their decision that would decide the fate of Olympus," said Percy.

"Wow, no wonder Chiron wanted to keep that a secret. Can you imagine knowing that at the tender age of twelve… thirteen… fourteen… fifteen?" asked Travis.

"But it was really frustrating that the enemy knew the prophecy that related to you," said Percy.

"That's why Luke didn't kill you in the last story; you could be very useful to him. If he gets you on his side, the gods will be in serious trouble," said a pondering Athena.

"Why don't we just kill him? Stop it from happening," asked Ares.

"You are not KILLING MY SON," screamed Poseidon.

"Do you want to offend Poseidon? I want to see what kind of hero he is going to be. He could be our weapon for our survival," explained Athena.

"Our discussion was cut short by a sea-gull landing on our makeshift mast and dropped as small cluster of leaves," said Percy.

"LAND" screamed Nico, The Stolls, Chris and Will.

"In the distance was an island with a small mountain in the centre, a beach with palm trees and dazzling white collection of buildings. The harbour was filled with a strange assortment of boats," said Percy.

"It sounds like a tropical paradise," said Thalia sighing.

"No don't go there," yelled Nico.

"Nico?"

"The last time you went to an awesome place you stayed a couple of hours that turned into five days," explained Nico not realising how close he was to the truth.

"He does have a point," said Apollo.

"Do we have to say what happened next?" asked Percy to Annabeth.

"Yes, it is an important part of the story," said Annabeth as Percy rolled his eyes.

"But I don't want to tell," whined Percy.

"Oh man up Percy," snapped Annabeth.

"I think I'm going like what happens next," said Thalia leaning back in her seat in a relaxed position. Percy did not look happy.

"We were met at the dock by a lady with a clipboard," said Annabeth.

"It felt like we had just got off the Princess Andromeda rather than a bashed up rowboat by the way we were greeted," said Percy.

"Did she find that strange," asked Hera.

"No but then it wasn't the strangest ship in port. Along with the yachts and pleasure cruises there was a U.S. Navy submarine, several dugout canoes, and an old-fashioned three-masted sailing ship," said Percy.

"Ohh," said Clarisse, she had wondered where they had got the ship from.

"There was also a helipad with a 'Channel Five Fort Lauderdale' helicopter, a short runway with a Learjet and a propeller plane that looked like a world war fighter," said Percy.

"What are they there for, the tourists?" asked Connor.

"The clipboard lady asked us if it was our first time at the spa?" said Annabeth. Aphrodite squealed "Oh a spa, I could so do with a spa right now."

"You went to a spa?" asked Travis.

"Annabeth was to have an herbal wrap," said Percy.

"Oh they are so great," said Aphrodite.

"We don't care," said Ares before shutting up from the look his girlfriend was giving him.

"Percy was to have a complete makeover," said Annabeth.

"Of course," said Clarisse laughing.

"What's wrong with my son?" asked Poseidon.

"Nothing, your son is very good looking," said Aphrodite.

"NOW, he wasn't that great back then," said Katie.

"He was to Annabeth," said Travis which earns him a murderous look from said demi-god.

"We were directed to C.C. before the luau, so of course we didn't pay any attention to the part of the brain that was screaming trap, we were thinking that we were hot, tired and hungry," said Percy.

"Seaweed brain, why am I not surprised?" said Thalia.

"The place was beautiful there were swimming pools on every level of the terraces that climbed up the side of the mountain. These pools were connected by waterslides and waterfalls and underwater tubes you could swim through," said Percy.

"Sounds like a place you would like Kelp Head," said Athena to Poseidon.

"There were some great fountains that sprayed water into the air, forming impossible shapes like flying eagles and galloping horses," said Annabeth.

"Where is my symbol? Zeus's eagle, Poseidon's horse, What about me?" asked a bitter, jealous Hades.

"I turned around to see the expression on Tyson's face when he saw the horses before I remembered," said Percy.

"Oh is that why you suddenly looked pale?" asked Annabeth while Percy nodded.

"Oh Thalia I want to see those fountains," said Nico.

"Well tough, you can't," said Thalia.

"We passed all kinds of tame animals. A sea turtle napped in a stack of beach towels, a leopard was stretched out on the diving board. The resort guests- all young women were lounging on deckchairs," said Percy.

"Hermes I know where I want to go for my birthday," said Apollo with a twinkle in his eye, while the other gods rolled their eyes.

"We made our way to see C.C. we heard a woman singing, about many things but especially Magic. Her voice seemed to carry me towards her," said Percy. Athena looked thoughtful. "The room she was in was beautiful except for a large pet cage that seemed out of place."

"What was in the cage?" asked Zeus.

""The lady who sat in front of us was weaving at a loom," said Annabeth.

"She was very beautiful," said Percy "What she was," he continued after Annabeth glared at him.

"Why do I get a bad feeling about this lady?" asked Nico.

"C.C. introduced her self and the guinea pigs in the cage started squealing," said Percy.

"They started squealing then?" asked Annabeth.

"Who CARES about stupid guinea pigs," shouted Ares.

"I Do," shouted Percy. Athena suddenly looked all-knowingly.

"Anyway I was sent on a tour of the facility and to unlocked my true self," said Annabeth.

"C.C. said I required her personal attention. I needed much more work then Annabeth," said Percy bitterly.

"Oh this is great, what did you have, manicure, pedicure, and full facial," asked Clarisse laughing.

"C.C. took my hand and lead me to the mirrored wall where she proceeded to tell me that to unlock my full potential, I needed serious help and the first step was to admit that I was not happy with the way I was," said Percy.

"You're a teenager- no teenager is happy with their appearance," exclaimed Aphrodite the goddess of love and beauty.

"I hate thinking about my appearance, like the zit that pops up at the beginning of the school year," said Percy.

"I hate that ZIT," said Rachel and Katie.

"There were other things I hated about my appearance and my clothes were not cool, but C.C voice brought all my problems to mind and it was hard to see anything good in myself," explained Percy. "C.C. then snapped her fingers and in the mirror I saw a cooler Percy Jackson. The clothes were right; I had a confident smile on my face. No zits, more athletic, a perfect tan, maybe a couple of inches taller."

"You know you just described yourself as you are now," asked Rachel. Percy looked surprised at that comment.

"C.C. said she could give me a full makeover. I asked if I had to have a special diet, it was quite easy. I would have plenty of fresh fruit, a mild exercise programme and this special drink," said Percy.

"A special drink- another fad weight loss program?" asked Clarisse.

"How do you know about weight-loss programmes?" asked Travis. Clarisse didn't answer his question, but her mom had tried to put her on one when she was youngernot realising it was musle.

"The drink was a substitute for a regular meal, and C.C. guaranteed that I would see results immediately," said Percy.

"Did you see results right away?" asked Demeter.

"Yeah. I asked C.C. the thing that was nagging me at the back of my mind. Why were there no guys at the spa?" said Percy.

"Yeah why are there no guys at the spa?" asked Hermes, Athena looked like she knew but was still confused.

"C.C. assured me that there were guys and that I would meet them soon," said Percy.

"I drank the drink. Almost immediately a warm feeling spread through my gut before it began to be painfully hot and searing as if the mixture was coming to a boil inside me," said Percy.

"What's happening?" asked a panicked Poseidon.

"Annabeth DO I HAVE TO?" asked Percy with a whimper.

"JUST GET ON WITH IT," said Annabeth.

"My hands shrivelled and curled, growing long delicate claws. Fur sprouted on my face, all over my body. My teeth felt too heavy for my mouth. I shrunk. I tried to scream but 'Reet, reet, reet!' was all I could say," said Percy.

"What?"

"C.C. had turned me into a GUINEA PIG," said Percy. Everyone gasps and then laughter filled the room.

"Great one son is missing, the other is a guinea pig, I don't like this story," said Poseidon.

"Oh to see you as a guinea pig," said Thalia with disappointment in her voice.

"Circe. Is she turning you men into guinea pigs?" asked Artemis.

"Yeah apparently it was difficult and smelly to keep pigs, it is more convenient to keep guinea pigs," said Percy.

"Of course it is, you keep them in a CAGE," said Travis.

"So Apollo, do you still want to go there for your birthday?" asked Artemis. Apollo shook his head frantically, who wants to be a guinea pig?

"How did you return to normal?" asked Athena.

"C.C. placed me in the cage. I had tried to scratch her but she threatened to feed me to the owls," said Percy.

"Hasn't Lady Athena threatened you with Owls?" asked Chris laughing.

"Not at that part of the story, but yes she has. C.C. said I had to behave myself and I'll be on my way. There is always a classroom that needs a new, guinea pig," said Percy.

"That's for sure, one year our class went through three guinea pigs," said Connor

"That's because you and your friend used two for pranks," disclosed Travis.

"Oh yeah."

"Thanks for killing our fellow man," said Will.

"I wanted to get to my clothes, in my pockets I had stashed the multivitamins and Riptide," said Percy.

"You're a guinea pig, how are you going to use a sword?" asked Clarisse.

"That was when I met C.C. discipline problems that had been there for up to three hundred years, and I can tell you that as guinea pigs they are mean," said Percy.

"Can you imagine being trapped as a guinea pig for three hundred years," said Connor. None of the males could, or they just didn't want to.

"I was trapped in a hotel for about fifty years, that was long enough," said Nico bitterly.

"Annabeth entered the room, looking really good, if I wasn't a guinea pig I would probably be tongue-tied," said Percy.

"What were you wearing?" asked Aphrodite. Annabeth shot Percy a look of loathing.

"I was wearing a stupid white sleeveless silk dress; I had gold braided into my hair and worst of all I was wearing makeup."

"That just sounds…Wrong. …. I mean it just isn't Annabeth," said Nico correcting himself after the loathing look from Annabeth changed to his direction.

"That's what I thought, but she still looked really good," said Percy giving Annabeth a quick kiss.

"I asked C.C. where Percy was, she said he was having a treatment," said Annabeth.

"That was when I started squealing up a storm,"

"C.C. told me that I had the makings of a sorceress," said Annabeth.

"Noooo, can you imagine Annabeth as a sorceress, we would never have fun," said Connor.

"What my dear brother means is that she would make it very difficult to prank," said Travis.

"That was when I realised that Percy was a guinea pig. Circe told me to forget him and join her in sorcery and become wise and powerful," said Annabeth.

"Thank gods you didn't forget about him," said Katie.

"I asked if I could think about it, to say goodbye to Percy alone. Circe agreed but locked me in the room, bars slamming down over the windows," said Annabeth.

"I found Percy's jeans and pulled out Hermes's multivitamins and struggled with the cap," said Annabeth.

"I hate children safety caps," said Nico "I can never get them open."

"Of course you can't, you're a CHILD," said Thalia.

"I'M NOT A CHILD," shouted Nico as he pulled out his sword. Percy stepped between his two cousins,

"No you're just younger," said Percy as Thalia rolled her eyes and he gently disarmed Nico. Annabeth shot a pleading look at Thalia, who shrugged guiltily.

"Annabeth had trouble with the cap, and I was silently screaming at her that it wasn't the time for taking supplements," said Percy.

"I popped a lemon chewable in my mouth just as Circe re-entered the room with two attendants. I gave my answer."

"She pulled her bronze knife at a surprised Circe," said Percy. Gasps were heard around the room.

"Is that wise? A knife against her magic," asked Demeter.

"Well Owl head your daughter has guts," said Poseidon to a surprised Athena.

"Circe tried to turn Annabeth into a shrew, however her magic didn't work. It just made Annabeth angrier. She leaped forward and struck the point of her knife against Circe's neck and asked her to turn her into a panther instead. One that had her claws at her throat," said Percy.

"Poseidon's right, your daughter has guts," said Hades with Ares nodding in agreement.

"How did the magic not work," asked a perplexed Apollo.

"The multivitamins from Hermes made her immune to magic," said Percy "Circe could not touch her until it wore off."

"Circe said she couldn't turn Percy back to human, so I poured the bottle of vitamins into the cage, turning Percy and the rest of the guinea pigs back into men," explained Annabeth.

"I need to get myself a bottle of those vitamins," exclaimed Will with most of the demi-gods agreeing with him.

"Circe wasn't happy that the six other guys had been turned back," said Percy.

"Hey Clarisse we met your half brother- Edward Teach, son of Ares," said Annabeth.

"Blackbeard, wow, he has been a guinea pig for a long time," said Ares.

"The pirates went crazy, chasing Circe and her attendants and general wrecking the spa resort," said Annabeth.

"That was when Annabeth tackled me with a very quick hug," said Percy smiling as Aphrodite squealed.

"I WAS JUST GLAD YOU WAS NOT A GUINEA PIG," said Annabeth.

"Annabeth, Not the Kelp Head," mumbled Athena so no one heard her.

"We decided to leave so we boarded the three-mast ship," said Percy.

"That's when we heard Blackbeard shout that were stealing his ship. Percy suddenly yelled Mizzenmast and the boat responded," said Annabeth.

"Yeah I had this feeling I could sail it. All I had to do was just will the sails to rise and the rudder to turn," said Percy.

"You have control over boats," said Chris jealously.

"By the time we were underway the pirates were at the docks waving tiki torches and sticks of celery."

* * *

**A/N: Well at three thousand words this is my longest chapter. Eight more chapters to go to the end of the book. Then I can start The Titan's Curse (I have so many ideas for that story).**

**Please Review.**


	28. Sirens

**A/N: Still don't own.**

**Thanks for my reviews.**

**After two weeks for an update, another one in two days. I'm calling this one Sirens.**

* * *

Chapter 28

"Were they really waving celery sticks?" asked Travis.

"Yes they were," said Annabeth nodding as the whole room cracked up.

"I'm hungry, hey Percy do you want some celery?" asked a laughing Thalia.

"No but I could do with some lettuce," relied Percy. Demeter waved her hand and large plates of salads appeared in front of everyone, Lettuce and celery of course being the main ingredients in each salad.

"How did it feel to be turned into a guinea pig?" asked Lady Hestia.

"I felt changed- I was jumpy, like the instinct to be a scared little animal was a part of me, or maybe it had always been there. That's what really worried me," said Percy honestly. If anyone else other than Lady Hestia had asked Percy probably wouldn't have been so honest.

"We quickly got away from Circe's island, Percy was amazing with the sailing ship," said Annabeth.

"I got it travelling at ten knots," said Percy.

"That's fast for a sailing ship," Poseidon explained for everyone looking impressed.

"Annabeth got sea sick," said Percy.

"What little Miss Perfect's daughter couldn't cope with the rocking of the waves," said a gleeful Ares.

"So I get sea sick- big deal," said Annabeth glaring at Ares and the smirking demi-gods.

"While Annabeth was having a lie down I spotted monsters, a plume of water sprayed into the air, reptilian green spines slithering across the waves," said Percy.

"What type of monsters were they?" asked Katie.

"I don't know and I don't really want to know," said Percy knowing his father could probably tell him.

"I rejoined Percy as we passed a smoking volcanic island, the sea bubbling and steaming around the shore."

"One of my forges," said Hephaestus.

"We sailed around it. I asked Annabeth the question. Why she hated Cyclopes so much and what really happened with Thalia's death," said Percy.

"I want to know why my daughter died?" demanded Zeus.

"Grover was escorting us to camp when he got… confused, and … took some wrong turns," said Thalia.

"The worst wrong turn was into a Cyclops's lair in Brooklyn," said Annabeth.

"They have Cyclopes in Brooklyn?" asked Rachel.

"Yes. The Cyclops tricked us inside a maze of corridors in an old house," said Annabeth.

"The Cyclops could sound like anyone," said Thalia, "I thought I was running to save Luke."

"Luke thought he heard me scream for help. And me … I was seven years old, alone and in the dark. I couldn't even find the exit," said Annabeth.

"Annabeth somehow managed to find the room we were tied up and hanging from the ceiling," said Thalia.

"The Cyclops spoke in my dad's voice," said Annabeth.

"What did you do?" asked Athena.

"She stabbed him in the foot," said Thalia.

"You stabbed a full grown Cyclops in the foot at age seven," said an awed god of death.

"I surprised him and was able to run to Thalia and cut the ropes on her hands. She took it from there," said Annabeth.

"By the time we got away the rest of the monsters that had been chasing us had managed to catch up," said Thalia.

"I really have to stop asking Annabeth about Thalia, I had another dream about her when Annabeth sent me to rest," said Percy. Thalia grabbed Percy by the shoulders and shook him

"Stop dreaming about me, it is so weird," she shouted.

"Do you want to know what I dreamt?" asked Percy raising his eyebrows. Thalia nodded.

"I found myself back in Luke's state room on the Princess Andromeda. Voices of dead spirits whispered beware, trickery, traps. Kronos's sarcophagus glowed faintly. A cold laugh startled me. You don't have the courage, young one. You can't stop me a voice said."

"Well that's a load of bullsh…" said Nico the rest of his words muffled from Annabeth's hand.

"Watch your language," said Annabeth ignoring Nico's eye rolling. Nico had almost given a upcoming story.

"I knew I had to open the coffin. I uncapped Riptide. I had to destroy whatever was in that box. A female voice startled me; there instead of Annabeth as I was expecting was a girl in punk-style clothing with silver bracelets on her wrists. She had spiky black hair and dark eye-liner around her stormy blue eyes," said Percy.

"Well at least this time my eye colour was correct," said Thalia.

"What has this got to do with the story?" asked a confused Ares.

"Dream Thalia asked me if we were going to stop him or not? For some reason I couldn't answer or move," said Percy.

"Oh fine leave it to me and Aegis," grumbled Thalia.

"That's what your dream self said," exclaimed Percy. "Dream Thalia equipped Aegis, even in my dream being near it made me cold with fear. I got the feeling that the bearer of the shield would be almost impossible to beat. Any sane enemy would turn and run," said Percy.

"So can you beat Thalia?" asked Zeus.

"Yes he can, but Percy isn't sane," said Rachel as all the demi-gods laughed.

"Dream Thalia drew her sword and advanced on the sarcophagus, I tried to stop her but she didn't listen," said Percy.

"When do you two ever listen to one another?" asked Clarisse. She stood strong when the two most powerful demi-gods in the room gave their famous death stares.

"Dream Thalia marched up and pushed aside the golden lid and, for a moment, stood staring down at whatever was in the box. The coffin began to glow. Dream Thalia said 'No, it can't be, No' and the sarcophagus engulfed her in a blast of golden light," said Percy.

"We know what's in the box," said Nico who was glared at, he was giving clues away.

"That was when I woke Percy. We were approaching the island of the Sirens," said Annabeth.

"So you put candle wax in your ears and sailed right past," said Hermes.

"Not exactly, Annabeth asked for a favour," said Percy.

"And what was the favour?" asked Zeus.

"I wanted him to help me listen to the Sirens singing," said an embarrass Annabeth.

"Annabeth," shouted Athena.

"I was curious. They say that Sirens sing the truth about what you desire. They tell you things about yourself you don't even realise. If you survive you become wiser," explained Annabeth.

"I begrudgingly assisted her in her plan. When the rocky coastline of the island became in view I tied a rope around her waist, tying her to the foremast," said Percy.

"I ordered Percy not to untie me, no matter how much I plead," said Annabeth.

"I promised to keep her secure and then stuffed my ears with two large wads of candle wax," said Percy.

"That must have been a great fashion statement," said Chris.

"I couldn't hear anything as I sailed the Queen's Anne Revenge away from the jagged rocks of the island. At first Annabeth looked normal,"

"Annabeth normal?" asked Travis before finding her dagger at his throat.

"I'm kidding," said a scared son of Hermes.

"Annabeth then got a puzzled look on her face, her eyes widened. She strained against the rope, she had to get out. She seemed so miserable it was hard not to cut her free. I forced myself to look away and urged the ship to go faster. At one stage I wanted to unplug my ears, I mean what song could be singing to make so many veer off course. I mean that there are songs that make me want to take a fiery nose dive, but still," said Percy.

"Oh yeah, Friday by Rebecca Black is one of those songs," said Will with most of the demi-gods agreeing.

"Annabeth was pleading with me, tears streaming down her cheeks. She strained against the ropes as if they were holding her back from everything she cared about. She seemed to be asking me how I could be so cruel and if I was her friend. So I tried hard not to look at her for five minutes," said Percy.

"That was your big mistake seaweed brain," said Annabeth.

"No my big mistake was not disarming you before tying you to the mast, so that you couldn't cut the ropes and start swimming towards your death," said Percy.

"How did you save her?" asked Athena.

"I called her name but she was entranced with making it to the shore. So I commanded the ship to stay before diving into the water and willing the current to make a jet stream to shoot me forward. I came to the surface and spotted Annabeth but a wave caught her sweeping her between two razor sharp rocks," said Percy.

"I don't remember that," said Annabeth.

"I plunged after Annabeth. I dived under a wreaked hull of a yacht, wove past floating metal balls on chains that were mines, I had to be careful of the rocks and barbed wire that was just below the surface. Some how Annabeth had made it past the obstacles and was almost to the beach," said Percy.

"This is scary, I didn't realise how dangerous it was at the time. I don't remember swimming through all that debris," said a horrified Annabeth as Thalia wrapped her arms around her.

"I got a good look at the sirens. Imagine a flock of vultures the size of people- with dirty black plumage, grey talons and winkled pink necks. Now imagine human heads on top of those necks, but the human heads keep changing, to all the people I most wanted to see," said Percy.

"Who were the people you most wanted to see?" asked a curious Will.

"No matter what shape they took their mouths were greasy and caked with the remnants of old meals, and it didn't look like they had been feasting on Monster Donuts," said Percy.

"This is so annoying, I don't remember it that way," said Annabeth.

"Of course not you were enchanted," said Nico rolling his eyes.

"I knew I couldn't let Annabeth out of the water so I propelled myself forward and grabbed her ankle. The moment I did I was able to see how Annabeth saw the Sirens. Sitting on a picnic blanket in Central Park were Annabeth's dad, Lady Athena and …Luke. Behind them was Manhattan but it had been rebuilt," said Percy. "I knew that Annabeth had designed it, she was the architect for a whole new world. She had saved Luke. She had reunited her parents. She had done everything she'd ever wanted."

"You reunited your parents," said Hera.

"Who has wished their parents would get back together?" asked Rachel. All the demi-gods put up their hands except for Nico.

"We know it's not possible, but we can dream," said Clarisse.

"I pulled Annabeth back into the surf, she kicked me in the face, but I held on. I willed the currents to carry us out into the bay; Annabeth pummelled and kicked me as I tried to get us back to the ship. In desperation I pulled her under. She stopped fighting and looked confused. The sound didn't travel through the water."

"Percy pulled me down under the waves, I struggled for breathe. Percy created a huge air bubble around us," said Annabeth.

"Is that what happened on your sixteenth birthday?" asked Rachel.

"Maybe, anyway the spell was broken but Annabeth started a heartbreaking sob. She put her head on my shoulder and I held her," said Percy.

"Oh how adorable," gushed Aphrodite.

"Fish gathered to look at us- a school of barracudas, some curious marlins. They scram when I told them to but I understood their intentions. They were about to start rumours about a son of Poseidon and some girl at the bottom of Siren Bay," said Percy.

"Fish are the biggest gossips- especially marlins, they just like to talk," said Poseidon groaning along with Lady Athena.

"I got us back to the ship using the current to steer or weird little air submarine through the rocks and barbed wire and back towards the hull of the Queen Anne's Revenge, which was maintaining a slow and steady course away from the island. We stayed underwater until I judged we were out of earshot of the Sirens," said Percy.

"The air bubbled popped when we surfaced and we climbed up a rope ladder and on board. Once the island was out of sight I informed Percy that it was safe and he removed the wax," said Annabeth.

"Did you get wiser?" asked Hestia.

"Yes the Sirens showed me my fatal flaw. My fatal flaw is hubris, deadly pride, thinking I can do things better than anyone else," said Annabeth.

"Wow, so you think you could do a better job if you ran the world," said Zeus. Annabeth just shrugged.

"Me running the world would kind of be a nightmare," said Percy laughing.

"I have to agree," "that's scary," came from a number of demi-gods.

"That was when we came to another island- a saddle shaped island with forested hills, white beaches and green meadows," said Percy.

"Oh please tell me it's the island from your dreams," said Nico tiredly.

"My nautical senses confirmed it we had reached the home of the Cyclops.

"Great we can continue the story tomorrow, I have duties to do," said Artemis and quickly exited the throne room. Everyone else exited after her breaking into small groups to talk or get to their own duties.

* * *

**Please review: They are greatly appreciated.**

** I chose Rebecca Black's song mainly because I knew how much people disliked it. (I'm not a fan but it can get stuck in your head -it's friday, friday got to get down on friday - ahh it's in my head now.).**


	29. Cyclops and Sheep

**I still don't own.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. My Life got busy with work, my sister had a procedure on her ankle and couldn't walk and I had to look after her. Oh and I had some more writer's block.**

**To everyone who agreed about That Song Thanks. I just have to think about it and it is stuck in my head. (where's my ipod I need it out of my head again).**

**I have had some comments regarding chapter 13. My comment to Nico acting younger is that someone tried to kill him (again). Wouldn't you milk that for as long as possible. I reread that chapter and is it the fact that Nico ended up in Hades lap that we question this chapter- please let me know.**

**Lemariz: I added why Nico didn't put his hand up in this chapter- hope you like.**

**Anime Hottie Lovah: I'm glad you love the story. Best review last chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 29- Cyclops and Sheep

That night the demi-gods separated into groups. They were starting to get sick of spending so much time together. Chris and Clarisse, Percy and Annabeth each went out on a date in Olympia (Lady Aphrodite had assisted with the restaurant booking). Let's just say that one couple had a great night. Katie, Rachel and Will decided to go to Demeter's garden to tour, sketch and write. No one knew where Travis and Connor had got to, but all hoped they wouldn't cause any trouble.

Thalia and Nico were playing cards in the lounge/ sitting room. They were playing Snap. They had been banned from playing together, due to the last time they both ended up with bruises and weapons at their necks, but no one was around.

After a couple of rounds they had won an even amount of games Thalia decided to approach the question she had.

"Nico, why didn't you say that you wanted your parent's back together?" she asked quietly as she re-dealt the cards. (At one stage when she was younger even she had imagined her parent's happy together).

"My mom is dead, how can I get my parent's back together?" asked Nico. Thalia could understand that logic when she heard Nico mumble

"I don't remember my mother, at all. How can I imagine my parents together?" Thalia didn't know what to say. She wanted to give Nico a hug, but didn't, she would then have a very angry maiden goddess to contend with and she didn't know how Nico would react. Thalia may have let Nico win the last game before he decided to go to bed.

The next day the demi-gods made their way into the throne room chatting. Half the gods and goddesses were there.

"So I reckon that we will finish the sea of monsters today," said Annabeth.

"Yeah," shouted Nico "That means I'll be in the story soon." The other demi-gods rolled their eyes while Thalia grabbed Nico into a head lock and ruffled his hair.

"And I'll no longer be a tree," said Thalia releasing Nico from the headlock.

By this time Zeus had strode into the throne room and had sat himself on his throne. He soon began tapping his fingers on the armrest as he waited for the late comers. He was waiting for his brothers and two of his sons, Dionysus and Hermes. Dionysus arrived quickly mumbled about an incident at camp and made his way to his throne. Poseidon strode into the room.

"Did you have a good date last night?" he asked Percy and Annabeth.

"Not really," the couple responded glaring at Athena. Poseidon laughed turning to Athena

"What did you do? Spend the evening spying on them."

"She sat in the corner table and glared at Percy the whole time," dobbed Aphrodite. How did she know? Did you really think the goddess of love would not check in on the dating couples?

"She made me so nervous, I spilt my drink all over Annabeth," admitted Percy.

"You know Athena you just pushed them closer together," said Hades who had entered the room without anyone noticing.

"And how would you know?" asked a glaring Athena.

"Oh I don't know. Demeter's objection to me got me a second date with Persephone," said Hades.

"And THEN YOU KIDNAPPED HER," shouted Demeter. Hades just shrugged his shoulders.

"CAN WE GET ON WITH THE STORY," shouted Zeus. All the gods went to their thrones. Hermes was still missing. He stormed into the room,

"Sorry I'm late. I was dealing with some issues caused by some CERTAIN demi-gods," said Hermes going and sitting in his throne. All present looked towards the Stoll brothers, who just grinned.

"We had reached the island, there was a rope bridge over a chasm," said Percy.

"Let me guess, you had to run across the bridge with the Cyclops chasing you," yawned Dionysus.

"You could feel the power of the fleece," said Annabeth ignoring Dionysus.

"I felt a little guilty that I was going to ruin the island paradise but Camp Half-Blood was in trouble," said Percy.

"Damn right it is in trouble," shouted Zeus.

"In a meadow at the base of the ravine was several dozen sheep, the size of hippos" explained Percy.

"A massive oak tree was just past the sheep. In the tree on its branches was a glittering gold object. We just had to go up a path," said Annabeth.

"So you just hiked up and took it," said Ares.

"There is suppose to be a guardian," said a confused Athena.

"Oh there is a guardian, a deer appeared and all the sheep rushed at it. We could only see wool and clumps of grass flying into the air. When they moved away all there was left was a pile of clean white bones," said Percy. Cue the shocked expressions and gasps for all present.

"Piranha Sheep," said Rachel in awe.

"Well… that makes it more…. difficult," said Apollo.

"There is no way you can get past the man eating sheep, even with your invisibly hat, the sheep would just smell you or something else would go wrong. You will have to find another way to get the fleece," said Lady Athena thinking out loud.

"We noticed about that time the other lifeboat on the beach, from the CSS Birmingham," said Annabeth.

"Please let that be you," said Chris giving his girlfriend a hug.

"We moored the ship on the back side of the island where the cliffs rose straight up a good sixty metres," said Percy.

"Let's hope that there are no carnivorous mountain goats," said Will.

"The cliffs looked barely climbable, and Percy let me go first up the cliff," said Annabeth.

"What you are a better climber than me. We only came close to dying about seven times. At one stage I found myself hanging by one hand but managed to find another handhold, Annabeth at one stage hit a slippery patch of moss and her foot slipped… thankfully she found my face to put it against," said Percy.

"I said I was Sorry. We finally made it to the top and hauled ourselves over before collapsing. That was when we heard Clarisse challenging Polyphemus to fight her," said Annabeth.

"Once he gave her back her sword," stated Percy "we had climbed the cliff so we were right above the entrance of the Cyclops's cave."

"Stupid Cyclops had me tied up hanging upside down over a pot of boiling water," grumbled Clarisse.

"Oh is little Clarisse about to be eaten?" said Connor before being punched by Clarisse and Chris.

"The Cyclops was a horrible sight partly because of his rancid smell, partly because he was dressed in a crude kilt and shoulder-wrap, stitched together from baby-blue tuxedoes," said Percy.

"Classy outfit," said Chris.

"Polyphemus was pondering whether to eat the Loudmouth girl or wait for the wedding feast, so he consulted his future bride," said Annabeth.

"Annabeth and I were silently praying that Clarisse would shut up as she informed Polyphemus that his bride was a satyr in a wedding dress," said Percy.

"Sorry, I didn't realise that was, keeping Grover alive. How stupid was he? HE THOUGHT GROVER WAS A LADY CYCLOPS," said Clarisse.

"Wow, you breed your children dumb," said Athena looking at Poseidon.

"HEY, Percy isn't dumb…. He is just slow at times," retorted Poseidon. Percy looked offended for a minute but then shrugged, he had to agree.

"Polyphemus was going to eat Grover then and there but Grover told him that he had a good recipe, roasted Satyr with mango chutney," said Percy.

"Sounds good," said Apollo drooling "but I'll change the meat to pig."

"Polyphemus decided to postpone the wedding until that night. Then he would dine on satyr for the main course," said Annabeth.

"Hang on, who is he marrying?"

Percy and Annabeth looked at Clarisse.

"Clarisse…. You were going to marry a Cyclops?" asked Nico.

"MY DAUGHTER IS NOT MARRYING A CYCLOPS," yelled Ares.

"I wasn't your first admirer, well that's a let down," said Chris giving Clarisse a hug and a quick kiss.

"I DIDN'T WANT TO MARRY," said Clarisse.

"Polyphemus threw both Clarisse and Grover deep into his cave and went to graze his flock of sheep. He pulled a six-ton boulder over the entrance of the cave locking the screaming Grover and Clarisse inside," said Annabeth.

"We tried for what seemed like hours to try and move the boulder, but was no use, we would need a Cyclops to move it," said Percy.

"Polyphemus had wisely divided his regular animals from his man-eating sheep, putting each group on either size of the huge crevice that divided the island."

"We watched him visit his carnivorous flock, unfortunately they didn't eat him, they didn't seem to bother him at all," said Percy.

"Of course not, he feeds the stupid animals- you don't bite the hand that feeds you," said Nico.

"We decided we needed to use trickery to get to Clarisse and Grover," said Annabeth.

"Which is how I found myself hanging upside down from the belly of a sheep," said Percy.

"How did you do that?" asked Travis.

"I just twirled the wool into my hands to make handles and hooked my feet against the sheep's thigh bones. It was like I was a baby wallaby, riding against the sheep's chest," said Percy.

"How did it smell?" asked a curious Hermes.

"Imagine a winter sweater that's been dragged through the mud and left in the laundry hamper for a week," said Percy.

"Aphrodite can I borrow a woollen sweater?" asked Hermes.

"Sure what colour do you want? I have burgundy, buttercup, cerise, jade, lilac, apricot or cobalt," said Aphrodite.

"What sort of colours are those?" asked a confused Hades.

"Why do you want a sweater?" asked Artemis.

"I want to see what the undersize of a sheep smells like," said Hermes.

"NO YOU ARE NOT WREAKING ONE OF MY SWEATERS," shouted Aphrodite. Hermes pouted as the demi-gods laughed.

"It was very hard to hang onto the sheep, after a hundred meters I started to ache from hanging on, I was afraid I would fall off right in front of the monster. Polyphemus patted my sheep and I almost got knocked off, but luckily he allowed Widget to enter the cave," said Percy.

"Who is Widget?" asked Connor.

"The sheep I was riding, they all had names…."

"At that time I caused a distraction before the Cyclops had time to roll the stone back into place," said Annabeth.

"You said you were 'Nobody' didn't you?" asked Thalia using air quotes.

"Yes she did, Polyphemus got furious and threw the nearest boulder towards the sound of Annabeth's voice….. The boulder just happened to be his front door," explained Percy.

"Stupid Cyclops. Well he is Poseidon, Odysseus was male, Annabeth is female and they were centuries apart," explained Athena.

"I agree. What we do agree with each other….. Occasionally," said Poseidon.

"I struggled to find Grover and Clarisse in the maze that was the cave," said Percy.

"He finally found us and cut the ropes that bound me. Grover had been trying to cut them for hours with safety scissors," said Clarisse.

"An explosion and Annabeth's scream made us hurry out of the cave."

* * *

**Oh a cliff hanger. What's gonna happen? Oh wait you should know, it's the Olympians that don't.**

**What do you think the issue that Hermes had to deal with? (I have no idea, YET)**

**Hope I update sooner than I did this time. (But no promises).**


	30. The Golden Fleece

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympian rights, they belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Another Update: Please read and review. Pretty please. I want to know what you think of the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 30- The Golden Fleece**

Athena looked panicked, she was however wise enough not to threaten the room regarding Annabeth being killed or seriously hurt as her daughter was sitting in front of her. Athena was not happy to notice that her daughter was holding hands with Kelp head's son.

"Polyphemus was so happy, he got NOBODY," said Clarisse.

"He already had a feisty girl for wife, so nasty invisible girl was to be roasted with mango chutney," said Percy.

"Roast Annabeth with mango chutney, I wonder how that would taste?" asked Apollo.

"Chicken, everything tastes like chicken," said Nico ignoring the screeching owls that were attacking Apollo. Nico was not happy when an owl left a present on his jacket. (Lady Aphrodite cleaned it off for him with a wave of her hand).

"Annabeth was hurt, she had a nasty cut on her forehead and her eyes were glassy," said Percy.

"We decided to attack Polyphemus, I found a ram's horn spear," said Clarisse.

"They are highly collectable, I have ten," interrupted Ares.

"Why do you need ten spears? No don't answer that, I don't want to know," said Hera.

"Grover had armed himself with a sheep's thigh bone, and was gripping it like a club. We decided to attack together," said Percy.

"Let me guess, Percy wanted to rush him, letting you and Grover get away," said Thalia rolling her eyes.

"Yeap," said Clarisse popping the p.

"We decided to do Attack plan Macedonia," said Percy.

"Good plan but I don't think it will work," said Athena looking worried.

"Percy got Polyphemus's attention – great insult by the way," said Clarisse sarcastically.

"Hey Ugly, you smelly bucket of nose drool; was not that bad," said Percy.

"You told him to drop Annabeth so you could fight," said Clarisse.

"He literally dropped Annabeth, didn't he," asked Katie.

"Unfortunately she landed head first onto the rocks," said a guilty Percy. Athena did not look impressed.

"Polyphemus was not happy with my insult and came barrelling towards me," said Percy.

"Grover rushed in and threw his sheep bone, which bounced harmlessly off the monster's forehead," said Clarisse.

"Clarisse ran in and set her spear against the ground so that the Cyclops would step on, and she dived out of the way to avoid being trampled. Polyphemus wailed in pain but just plucked out the shaft like a large splinter," said Percy.

"Percy moved in with his sword and managed to stab him in the thigh. Percy told Grover to get Annabeth while we kept Polyphemus distracted," explained Clarisse.

"The stupid Cyclops just wouldn't disintegrate; he was so big and powerful. I have to admit Clarisse was brave, she charged again and again even when he pounded the ground, stomped or tried to grab her," said Percy.

"Yeah well you followed up by stabbing him in the toe, ankle or the hand," said Clarisse.

"Thalia, I'm scared… Percy and Clarisse are complementing each other," said Nico.

"Don't worry, it can't last," replied Thalia however she found it just as strange, all the demi-gods did.

"You can't do that forever, you will tire or the stupid oaf will get a lucky shot," said Artemis.

"I noticed Grover carrying Annabeth across the rope bridge, so we fell back," said Percy.

"You have man eating sheep on the other side," reminded Nico.

"And an angry Cyclops on our side," retorted Clarisse.

"Told you they would be running over it being chased," said Dionysus rolling his eyes.

"We had managed to slow Polyphemus down due to the fact he was hobbling from so many wounds," said Percy.

"Grover had managed to get across with Annabeth so Percy yelled at him to get Annabeth's knife," said Clarisse.

"Grover cut the bridge ropes as you two were running across the bridge," yelled Poseidon, Ares did not look too happy as well.

"Clarisse and I dived for solid ground when the ropes were half cut and we landed beside Grover. I slashed with my sword and cut the remaining ropes," said Percy.

"And the Cyclops screamed as he fell down into the chasm," said Travis.

"Oh he screamed… but in delight," said Percy

"Because he was standing right beside us," finished Clarisse.

"Damn," said Apollo, Hermes, Chris, Katie and the Stolls.

"I got angry, and attacked forgetting that I was hopelessly outmatched," said Percy.

"Don't you always… of hang on, you usually have Annabeth to keep you in check," said Rachel.

"No I just don't usually forget that it is hopeless," retorted Percy.

"Percy jabbed the Cyclops in the belly, Polyphemus doubled over so Percy smacked him in the nose with the hilt of his sword. Percy slashed, kicked and bashed until Polyphemus was somehow sprawled on his back dazed and groaning, and he was standing above him with the tip of his sword hovering over his eye," said Clarisse.

"How… Oh I wished I saw that," groaned Ares, always upset when he missed fights.

"Let me guess, Percy didn't stab him," said Thalia.

"He started sobbing, saying that his sheepies needed him and he was only trying to protect them," said Percy.

"Let me guess, he reminded you of Tyson," said Nico.

"And a realised that he was ALSO a son of Poseidon. How could I just kill him in cold blood?" retorted Percy glaring around the room.

"So Percy tried to bargain for the fleece, the fleece for his life," explained Clarisse.

"Okay so I make mistakes, I'm only human," said Percy shrugging his shoulders.

"You're not only human, you're half human half Greek god," said Apollo.

"You are very trusting," said Hestia her eyes flashed a look of pride.

"I stepped back from Polyphemus and he smacked me to the edge of the cliff. Polyphemus wanted to eat me, and I thought that his rotten molars would be the last thing I would ever see," said Percy.

"Oh yuck, Percy, show me your teeth," demanded Aphrodite. Percy did so but was a little creeped out. "Well at least Percy and Triton have good teeth, Poseidon you need to fix this bad teeth situation." Poseidon rolled his eyes, he get to that when, oh lets be honest never he thought.

"Where were we, oh that's right. Something went whoosh over my head and thump," said Percy "a rock the size of a basketball sailed into Polyphemus's throat."

"The Cyclops choked and staggered backwards. His heel slipped, the edge of the cliff crumbled and he tumbled into the chasm," said Clarisse.

"Yeah someone fell down the chasm," said Travis.

"As he fell he made chicken-wing motions that did nothing to help him fly," said Percy.

"Of course he couldn't fly," said Nico "he is a son of Poseidon, not Zeus."

"Who threw the rock?" asked Athena.

"Tyson."

"Go Tyson. He is the best Cyclops ever," stated Nico glaring at everyone as if he expected anyone to disagree. No one did.

"How did he get there?" asked a confused Athena.

"Rainbow, the hippocampi," said Clarisse.

"Apparently Rainbow had been following us ever since Long Island Sound, waiting for Tyson to play with him," said Percy.

"Percy can I have a hippocampi?" asked Nico.

"No, you would forget to feed it," said Percy.

"No I wouldn't," said Nico pouting.

"Yes you would, you forgot to feed Cerebus. Anyway you hate the water," said Thalia.

"Percy has Mrs O'Leary and BlackJack why can't I have a pet?" asked Nico crossing his arms and pouting.

"When we get back to our time we will discuss you getting a pet," said Annabeth to Nico ruffling his hair while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm getting a pet, sucked in Travis and Connor, I will have a pet before you two," said Nico.

"Who says we don't have a pet already," said Travis with a sly smirk. All the demi-gods looked surprised, did they have a pet?

"Rainbow had found Tyson sinking beneath the wreakage and pulled him to safety. They had searched the Sea of Monsters for us until Tyson has caught the scent of sheep and found the island," said Percy.

"We checked on Annabeth's injuries and she did not look good. She had a gash on her forehead and her hairline was sticky with blood. Her skin was pale and clammy," explained Clarisse.

"That doesn't sound good," said Apollo as Athena paled.

"I asked Tyson to get the Fleece. He must smell like Polyphemus because the flock of killer sheep didn't bother him. In fact they cuddled up to him and followed him, like they were expecting treats," said Percy.

"Tyson reached the tree and removed the fleece. Percy told Tyson to throw it to him," said Clarisse.

"The Fleece was heavier than expected- about thirty kilograms of precious gold wool. I spread it over Annabeth and silently prayed to all the gods," said Percy.

"Even me?" asked Ares shocked.

"All of you," reiterated Percy.

"The colour returned to Annabeth's face and the cut started to close," said Clarisse.

"Annabeth was soon shimmering with health, as if someone had injected her with glitter," said Percy.

"The sheep were starting to realise that Tyson wasn't going to give them food. He was having trouble with them," said Clarisse.

"We had to follow the path down to the beach so Tyson lead the sheep as far away as possible," said Percy.

"I was still not fully healed and couldn't really stand, I had broken ribs that were still mending," said Annabeth.

"Clarisse carried Annabeth who was wrapped in the fleece down to the beach. As soon as we got to the water edge I concentrated on our ship to come to us. Tyson came bounding down the path with the sheep fifty meters behind," said Percy.

"The sheep don't follow you into the water?" asked Poseidon.

"No, but our main worry was Annabeth swimming out to the ship. …. Oh and the scraped up and bruised, but very much still alive Polyphemus who was splashing towards us with a boulder in each hand."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you Liked.**

**Another chapter finished. Five more chapters till the end of Sea of Monsters.**

**The word document I am writing this story is 142 pages long and over 40 thousand words. (Wow).**


	31. Cyclops Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't have the rights to Percy Jackson series. They are Rick Riordan.**

**I can't believe we are almost finished the book.**

**Thans to everyone who reviewed. - Jenn008, Luv2laugh12, Lemariz (My 180th reviewer, thank you) and to Shel12 (who wanted to know what the Stoll boys pet was).**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Cyclops Fight**

"He survived the fall, damn."

"We swam for it, I held onto Clarisse's neck as the wet fleece was weighing me down," said Annabeth.

"And you still was not totally healed," said Clarisse.

"Polyphemus didn't seem to worry that they were taking the fleece," said Percy "he was angry at Tyson- the traitor to his kind."

"Thank goodness he was a traitor," said Thalia.

"Polyphemus threw a boulder at Tyson who swatted it away. He tried to charge into the surf after us but with his wounded foot, he stumbled and fell on his face," said Percy.

"Good," said Apollo laughing.

"Annabeth, Grover and I were almost at the ship, but Percy HAD to continue to distract the stupid Cyclops," said Clarisse.

"Naturally. Let me guess, you didn't want to leave Tyson to fight Polyphemus alone?" asked Thalia to Percy.

"I had lost him once already, I didn't want to loose him again," admitted Percy.

"Has anyone told you that you are really loyal?" asked Hestia.

"Yes. Polyphemus threw the second boulder and I dived to one side but if Tyson hadn't blasted the rock to rubble again I would have been squashed," explained Percy. Poseidon groaned, if you looked at him you could see fear and worry in his eyes.

"I willed the sea to rise causing a six meter wave. I rode the crest towards Polyphemus, and kicked him in the eye as I leaped over his head as the water blasted him onto the beach," continued Percy ignoring the moan from his father.

"What's wrong with you Uncle P?" asked Ares pleased with another fight scene.

"My son's are fighting one another," said Poseidon.

"Polyphemus wanted to destroy us, the fleece stealers. I told him that it belonged to the children of the gods," continued Percy.

"Technically he is a son of Poseidon," said Hera rolling her eyes.

"He asked Dad to curse the thief, so I told him that he wouldn't as I was also his son and he wouldn't play favourites," said Percy.

"Not play favourites…" said Thalia as she Annabeth and Nico started laughing.

"SHUT UP. Anyway this comment seemed to upset Polyphemus who ripped an olive tree out of the side of the cliff and smashed it towards me," said Percy.

"Wow, your about to be flatten by an olive tree. Athena really doesn't like Poseidon's children," said Travis. He ducked behind Annabeth as Lady Athena glared at him.

"At this time Grover was helping Annabeth aboard the ship, and I was trying to get Percy to hurry up," said Clarisse.

"Tyson tried to make his way behind Polyphemus. The older Cyclops ended up striking him with the tree sending Tyson backwards ploughing a trench in the sand," said Percy.

"Ouch," said Will.

"I lunged at Polyphemus hoping to sting him in the back of the thigh but managed to leap a little higher," said Percy.

"You got him in the butt, classic," exclaimed Connor as they all laughed.

"Unfortunately that upset him and he swung the tree at me. I dived but still copped it across the back by a dozen jagged branches. He swung the tree again but this I grabbed a branch and let the Cyclops lift us skywards. Once up there I let go and fell with both feet landing on his already damaged eye."

"And Polyphemus is blind once again," said Apollo.

"Tyson tackled Polyphemus pulling him down. I ended up with my sword in my hand, within striking distance of his heart. But I knew I couldn't do it. It just wasn't right," said Percy. Poseidon looked with amazement at his son, how did he get a son like him?

"You can't just do let him go," shouted Ares.

"Well we did. Tyson gave Polyphemus one last push and we ran into the surf. As Polyphemus couldn't see when he threw the tree into the water, it splashed off to our right. I willed the current to carry us towards the ship."

"In your face Cyclops," said Chris. Percy gave him a death look.

"That's what your girlfriend yelled, so the stupid Cyclops picked up a boulder and threw it towards the sound of her voice. It fell short, narrowly missing Tyson and me," said Percy.

"Clarisse, what were you thinking?" asked Thalia.

"She insulted Polyphemus again but this time I watched as the boulder sail over my head and crash through the hull of the ship," said Percy.

"I can't believe how fast a ship can sink. Annabeth, Grover and I were trying desperately swim towards the surface but it was like we were in a sinkhole and we were being dragged down along with the wreck," said Clarisse who visually shuddered.

"I willed the sea to push Tyson and I, faster toward the ship but dived when another boulder sailed over our heads," said Percy.

"How did you rescue them?" asked Demeter.

"Tyson and I can communicate with each other underwater so we contacted RAINBOW," said Percy.

"Rainbow and his friends whisked into the wreckage and let us grab their necks and then collected Tyson and Percy," explained Annabeth.

"We broke the surface and as we raced away from the island we could hear Polyphemus roaring in triumph – I did it! I finally sank Nobody."

"Poor delusional Cyclops," said Demeter shaking her head.

"We headed out of the Sea of Monsters on our hippocampi," said Percy.

The room was suddenly filled with the ringing of a phone. Hermes fumbled as he grabbed the phone out of his pocket ignoring the look he was getting from the king and queen. He answered, listened, and then left his throne and marched over to his sons.

"What else did you do last night?" he asked glaring at the Stolls.

"What did they do last night?" asked Demeter.

"They decided to throw ice cubes off the side of Olympus," said Hermes.

"We stopped when you caught us, plus the ice cubes melted before they reached the ground," said Connor.

"They had a water bomb fight using jelly filled water bombs. I spent most of the morning trying to calm the other residents of Olympus. And I have just found out that they sent exploding packages to demi-gods at camp-half blood," said Hermes.

"You sent exploding packages?" asked Percy.

"They only exploded with streamers and confetti," said Travis. The demi-gods started laughing.

"Oh I wish I saw them open the packages," said Will.

"Well you can't because someone forgot to organise the recording of their prank," said Hermes.

"Oh Shoot," said the Stolls.

"So Travis, Connor what is your pet?" asked Nico.

"We found this egg…" said Travis.

"Noooo" Shouted Annabeth, Clarisse and Chris. All the gods and other demi-gods looked at them.

"The summer before Percy arrived, they brought an egg to camp and hatched it," said Annabeth.

"We ended up with a chicken running around camp," said Clarisse disgusted.

What's wrong with that?" asked Thalia.

"Yeah you could sell eggs as well as strawberries," said Hermes.

"Nothing until the Chicken became a Rooster," said Annabeth.

"That's for sure it kept waking us all up at dawn," said Chris.

"No one was happy about that, well except the Apollo kids," said Travis

"The stupid rooster loved to crow right beside my bed," said Chris while the room laughed.

"Hang on; you guys are banned from any more pets. Mr D said you guys were not allowed any for five years…"

"Five years are up."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked the boys pranks and pet.**

**Please review.**


	32. Luke and the Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own. It belongs to Rick Riordan, it says so in the book.**

**Updating as off work, so more time to write.**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Luke and the Truth**

"Can we get back to the story?" asked a frustrated Zeus. He really felt guilty that he had turned his daughter into a tree.

"The hippocampi took us as far as Miami. They refused to take us any further as there were too many humans and too much pollution," said Percy.

"We had to swim for shore. I can tell you I wasn't psyched about that," said Annabeth.

"None of us were," retorted Clarisse.

"We thanked Rainbow and his friends. Tyson cried a little as he unfastened the makeship saddle pack he made. It held his tools and things he salvaged from the Birmingham wreck and said his farewell to Rainbow," said Percy.

"We were back in the mortal world at the docks that were bustling with people. No one seemed to notice the five dripping wet kids, that looked like they had fought a monster," said Annabeth.

"I love the mist," said Katie.

"Tyson's singled eye had blurred, Grover had put his feet and cap on, and the Golden Fleece had transferred from sheepskin to a red-and-gold high school letter jacket with a large glittery Omega on the pocket," said Percy.

"Oh so stylish," said Aphrodite.

"From a newspaper we realised we had been away from camp for ten days," said Annabeth.

"That's impossible," said Will.

"No time can travel differently in monstrous places," said Athena.

"That was when Clarisse started to blame me, and Annabeth defended me," said Percy.

"You're on a quest together, you can't blame one another," said Hera.

"But it wasn't my Quest, it was Clarisse's. How would you feel if someone butted into your quest and made you, look bad," said Percy.

"Not happy and pissed off," said Katie and Will.

"Oh is that why you asked me what the Oracle said exactly?" said Clarisse as Percy nodded.

"What was the prophecy?" asked Apollo.

"You shall sail the iron ship with warriors of bone,

You shall find what you seek and make it your own,

But despair for your life entombed within stone,

And fail without friends, to fly home alone."

Rachel said who had taken over from Clarisse as soon as the first word was spoken.

"Are you going to do that for every prophecy?" asked Travis.

"Looks like it. Now someone, tell me what I said," said a disgruntled Rachel.

"I searched my pockets for cash but only came up with a golden drachma," said Percy.

"Annabeth and Grover had nothing, and I had a wet Confederate dollar," said Clarisse.

"Why do you need cash?" asked a confused Lady Artemis but Lady Athena knew.

"Tyson hesitantly asked if cash was the green paper from the duffel bags," said Annabeth.

"But you lost them ages ago," said Ares.

"Tyson pulled out of his saddle pack an airtight bag full of cash. Apparently he had found it floating in the sea," explained Annabeth.

"There was at least three hundred dollars in the bag. I grabbed a taxi and told Clarisse she was going to the airport. I took the Fleece letter jacket from a stunned Annabeth, tucked the cash in the pocket and gave it to a stunned Clarisse," said Percy.

"So that what the prophecy meant. Clarisse would fail without friends. You needed their help, but you will fly home alone. You have to get the fleece back without them," said Athena.

"Wow, Percy worked it out before Annabeth," said Travis who cried out when Annabeth slapped him.

"So Clarisse flies home, how do you get back to camp?" asked Poseidon.

* * *

"We turned around and I found a sword at my throat," said Percy.

"It was Luke. Oreius, the bear-man grabbed Grover and me by our T-shirt collars. The other one got knocked into a pile of luggage by Tyson. Tyson soon stopped trying to harm them, as they threatened to bash Grover and my heads together," said Annabeth.

"We had missed that the biggest boat in port was the Princess Andromeda," said Percy.

"What did Luke want?" asked Connor.

"The Golden Fleece you numb nut."

"We were herded aboard the Princess Andromeda and thrown down on the deck in front of the swimming pool with sparkling fountains that sprayed into the air," said Percy.

"Is that how you…?" asked Travis. Percy nodded ignoring the confused looks from the gods and some of the demi-gods.

"A dozen of Luke's goons- snake people, Laistrygonians, demi-gods in body armour, had gathered to watch us get some hospitality," said Percy using air quotes for hospitality.

"Luke asked where the Fleece was. He prodded Percy's shirt and poked Grover's jeans with the tip of his sword," said Annabeth.

"He was not happy when I told him the Fleece was not there, that we had sent it on ahead of us. Luke thought we were lying until he realised that I had trusted Clarisse with the Fleece," said Percy.

"He always underestimated Clarisse," said Chris giving his girlfriend a hug.

"Luke called for Agrius to prepare his steed and bring it to the deck. He needed to fly to Miami Airport fast," said Annabeth.

"Didn't he threaten him with being feed to the drakon," said Percy.

"He had drakon on the ship?" said Connor. Percy, Chris and Annabeth nodded.

* * *

"Luke started pacing and cursing in Ancient Greece, he was gripping his sword so tight his knuckles were turning white," said Percy.

"Wow Clarisse- you really did stuff up his plans," said Thalia.

"Luke's crew looked uneasy, maybe they had never seen him so unhinged before," said Percy "I thought if I could get him talking, we could all hear his crazy plans…. I then looked at the swimming pool at the fountain spraying mist into the air, making a rainbow in the sunset. I had an idea."

"Percy has an idea…." Said Thalia.

"Yes and it was actually a good one," defended Annabeth.

"I dug the gold drachma out of my pocket and threw it at Luke. He naturally dodged it as I expected and the coin sailed into the spray of rainbow colour water," said Percy as there were gasps around the room.

"I prayed in silence for Iris to except my offering and then told Luke that he had tricked all of us, even DIONYSUS at CAMP HALF-BLOOD. The fountain started to shimmer but I need everyone's attention on me so I uncapped Riptide," said Percy.

"For Barnacle beard's son that was a good idea," said Athena.

"Percy asked Luke who poisoned Thalia's tree. Luke admitted using elder python venom, straight from the depths of Tartarus," said Annabeth.

"I asked him if Chiron had anything to do with the poisoning of the tree. Luke responded with the old fool wouldn't have the guts to do it," said Percy.

"Percy asked Luke if betraying his friends and endangering camp was called guts," said Annabeth.

"That is not guts that is cowardly," shouted Ares.

"The confusing thing was that Luke said he was going to let us take the Fleece once he was finished using it," said Percy.

"Why would he let you take the Fleece?" asked some of the gods.

"He must be lying," said Hera. Lady Athena however was thinking of other reasons as she glanced around the room, her head stopping when she reached Thalia.

"Luke then told us that he was going to use the Fleece to heal Kronos as it would speed up the mending process," said Annabeth.

"NO," screamed all his children (Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter and Hestia).

"Unfortunately we hadn't stopped them by sending Clarisse ahead with the Fleece, we had only slowed the process down," said Percy.

"Well at least they slowed him down," said Hades.

* * *

"By that stage Luke got fed up with Percy asking question he had already answered," said Annabeth.

"I told Luke that I wanted everyone in the audience to hear him," said Percy.

"He was surprised when he turned around, as were his goons, when they saw the Iris-message images of Dionysus, Tantalus and the whole camp in the dining pavilion," said Annabeth.

"Hey we were just as surprised," said Travis.

"I know, the whole camp was silent watching us. Even you and Connor were quiet," said Percy.

"Mr D was classic, what was it – some unplanned dinner entertainment," said Will.

"Mr D agreed that Chiron didn't poison the tree," said Katie.

"I loved that Tantalus suggested that the iris-message was a trick," said Annabeth.

"How can you do a trick iris-message," asked Travis, wondering if it was possible.

"Oh come on, Tantalus's attention was on his cheeseburger, which he was trying to corner with both hands.

"We find out the truth about Thalia's tree and the borders of camp failing and he is worrying about a stupid CHEESEBURGER," said Apollo.

"Dionysus likes Chiron- he admitted it when he reinstated him as activity director," said Percy.

"I do not," said Dionysus.

"You admitted that you missed the old horse's pinochle games," retorted Percy.

"Well he is better company than you BRATS," snapped Dionysus.

"What happened to Tantalus?" asked Rachel.

"He managed to get hold of the cheeseburger and it didn't bolt away. He lifted it off the plate in amazement as if it was the largest diamond in the world," said Percy "Mr D informed him that his services were no longer needed and he was dismissed to return to the Underworld. As he dissolved he tried to bring the cheeseburger to his mouth but it was too late. He disappeared and the cheeseburger fell back onto the plate." The whole room cheered. Hades was very tempted to increase Tantalus's punishment in his domain.

"Luke bellowed with rage and slashed the iris-message so that it dissolved," said Annabeth.

"It already had done its deed," said Hermes.

"That was when Luke told me that he thought Kronos was right, I was an unreliable weapon. I needed to be replaced," said Percy. Athena looked like she understood, while others still looked confused.

"One of Luke's men blew a whistle and more warriors came up on deck. Apparently Percy was never going to leave the ship alive," said Annabeth,

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Oh and the two people who put my story on their communities. Thank you.**

**Please reviw this chapter. I love reviews more than Jelly Beans- they make me feel happy.**


	33. Party Ponies

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does.**

**Off work for a month so I have more time to write.**

**Thankyou to my reviewers. I have reached over 190 reviews thank you jenn008 for being number 190.**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Party Ponies**

"You did…. twice," said Nico.

"Great just great," said Poseidon, he was trying not to worry but it was hard.

"I challenged Luke to a fight, one on one. Luke told me he couldn't be baited into a fight," said Percy.

"Percy told him that he kept avoiding one, was he scared that his warriors would see him whipped," said Annabeth.

"By this time Agrius had brought a Pegasus onto the deck. It was a pure-black one with wings like a giant raven. I could understand her thoughts, she was calling Agrius and Luke some names so bad Chiron would have washed her muzzle out with saddle soap," said Percy.

"Is that…"asked Thalia, Percy nodded.

"I had managed to trap Luke; if he backed down he would look weak. If he fought me, he'd loose time chasing after Clarisse," said Percy.

"So fight Luke to distract him from going after Clarisse, how are you, Annabeth and Grover going to escape," asked Rachel.

"This is Percy were talking about, he wouldn't be thinking about himself, just Annabeth and Grover," said Thalia.

"Hey if anyone could think of a plan to get out of there it was Annabeth," said Percy. Aphrodite cooed and Athena had a slight smile knowing what Percy said was true.

"You know you are about to go one on one with the best swordsman in three hundred years," said Travis. Percy nodded.

"Luke had backbiter and got a shield from a fellow warrior, but refused to give Percy one, it was bring your own weapons to the fight," said Annabeth.

"Oh this is going to be good. You have the power and he has better defence and versatility," said Ares.

"I guess you were wishing that you had listened to Chiron and had stayed at camp to train," said Will. Percy nodded.

"Luke lunged and almost killed me on the first try. His sword went under my arm and grazed my ribs," said Percy as the entire colour drained out of Poseidon's face.

"I jumped back and counter-attacked but my blade was slammed away with the shield. Luke came at me again with a swipe to the head. I parried, returning with a thrust," continued Percy. Hermes had mixed feelings about the fight, he was glad to know his son was such a good swordsman but wasn't impressed that his son was so against the gods.

"Percy then jumped into the pool when Luke came at him again. He spun underwater, created a funnel cloud before blasting out of the deep end straight at Luke," said Annabeth. Awe was on the face of the gods. Poseidon also had a slight look of pride as well.

"The force of the water knocked him down, unfortunately before I could strike he was on his feet," said Percy.

"Percy attacked and sliced off the edge of Luke's shield. Luke crouched and jabbed at Percy's legs and somehow managed to get Percy in the thigh. Luke hacked downwards but thankfully Percy was able to roll behind a deckchair. He tried to stand but his leg wouldn't take the weight," said Annabeth.

"You are in serious trouble," said Apollo, while Poseidon was just trying to breathe.

"I rolled again as Luke's sword slashed the deckchair in half, metal pipes and all," said Percy.

"Well at least it wasn't you," said Hades.

"I clawed towards the swimming pool, trying not to black out. I wouldn't make it to the pool and Luke thought that as well. He wanted me to do one thing before I died," said Percy.

"Luke was going to let Percy watch as Oreius ate Grover and I for dinner," said Annabeth.

"Everyone wants to eat you," exclaimed Nico.

"Oreius lifted Grover and I up and beared his teeth. Suddenly a red-feathered arrow sprouted from his mouth," said Annabeth.

"He crumbled to the deck as Agrius let the pegasus's reins go slack, just long enough for the black steed to kick him in the head and fly away," said Percy.

"Who?" asked Artemis.

"There was a chorus of war cries and hooves thundering against metal. A dozen centaurs charged out of the main stairwell," said Percy.

"Centaurs," cried Chris "This is going to be good."

"Chiron was among the crowd, but he was nothing like his relatives. Some wore brightly colour T-shirts that said: Party Ponies: South Florida Chapter. Some were armed with bows; some with baseball bats some with paintball guns. One centaur had his face painted like a Comanche warrior and was waving a big orange Styrofoam hand making a big number 1. Another was bare-chested and painted entirely green. Another had one of those baseball caps with soda-can-and-straw attachments on either side," explained Percy as the room erupted into laughter.

"They all exploded onto the deck with such ferocity that even Luke was stunned," said Annabeth.

"As Luke raised his sword to rally his troops, a centaur shot a custom-made arrow with a leather boxing glove on the end. Not only did it smack him in the face it sent him flying into the pool," said Percy.

"Are they there to celebrate or attack?" asked Ares.

"Luke's warriors scattered, as they did the centaurs let loose with their paintball guns splattering them with paint. Some of the warriors then slipped and fell in the mess," said Percy.

"Chiron galloped up to Grover and I and picked us up, depositing us on his back," said Annabeth.

"Luke ordered his troops to attack and an alarm sounded to call more warriors from down below," said Percy "Tyson managed to knock half a dozen warriors over the guardrail into Miami Bay."

"Go Tyson," said Thalia.

"Chiron called for the centaurs to withdraw. Luke shouting that he wouldn't get away with it. He was then smacked in the face with another boxing glove arrow," said Annabeth.

"I need to get me some of those arrows," said Apollo longingly.

"A palomino centaur hoisted me onto his back. I called Tyson who came and jumped on the centaur's back, which groaned and asked Tyson if a low-carb diet meant anything," said Percy, as everyone laughed.

"Oh I can help him with that," said Demeter.

"He's a Cyclops it probably won't work," said Hephaestus.

"All the centaurs galloped to the edge of the deck and fearlessly jumped the guardrail, we plummeted towards the docks, but the centaurs hit the tarmac with hardly a jolt and galloped off with taunts towards the Princess Andromeda," said Percy.

"We galloped through Miami and speed all the way to the Centaurs camp," said Annabeth.

"Imagine a trailer park where all the trailers were horse trailers. The Centaurs were celebrating two charging at each other full-force and knocking heads before staggering off in different directions," said Percy.

"Chiron wasn't impressed with his cousins, he wished they wouldn't slam their heads together as they didn't have the brain cells to spare," said Annabeth.

"I was still surprised that Chiron had saved us," said Percy.

"Why wouldn't he? You cleared his name," questioned Katie.

"How did he know you were there?" asked Aphrodite.

"Chiron figured we would wash up near Miami if we made it out of the Sea of Monsters," said Annabeth.

"Almost everything strange washes up near Miami," said Poseidon.

"Thanks dad, calling me strange," said Percy crossing his arms with a frown on his face.

"No, no, I didn't …" stammered Poseidon before Percy burst out laughing.

"How did Chiron know you were on the ship?" asked Athena.

"Chiron was able to eavesdrop on the Iris-message Percy sent and trace the signal. Iris and Chiron have been friends for centuries and she was able to alert him to any important communications in the Miami area," said Annabeth.

"You can eavesdrop on Iris-messages…. Oh no," said a panicked Apollo, thinking of some iris-messages he had sent.

"As Chiron tended to my wounds, Tyson was being taught how to operate a paintball gun by some party ponies. Annabeth and Grover were sent to supervise after Tyson sent one centaur hurling backwards into the lake," said Percy.

"And stop them from learning too many bad habits from each other," said Annabeth.

"How come Tyson is allowed to play paint ball and we're not?" demanded Travis and Connor.

"Um…"

"We don't have any paintball guns at camp," said Rachel.

"I have some," shouted Ares.

"Cool, can we…?" asked Connor

"NO," shouted Hera, as Travis and Connor sulked. Actually they did have paintball guns at camp in the Ares cabin, but Clarisse wasn't going to let the Stolls know that. She shuddered of the thought of those two pranksters with paintball guns.

"Chiron and I had a talk about what Annabeth had told me about the prophecy. Chiron told me that we didn't know if it was even about me," said Percy.

"Oh, that's why Luke was going to…" mumbled Athena but faltered as she realised the others were looking at her strangly.

"Kronos thought it was you," said Annabeth.

"I started to get depressed. I was just a kid against Kronos who was trying to destroy Mount Olympus and Western Civilization," admitted Percy.

"Yes but it wasn't just you," said Thalia glaring at him.

"You are all part god, part human. You live in both worlds can be harmed by both and affect both. That's what makes heroes so special. You carry the hopes of humanity into the realm of the eternal," said Athena.

"Well after the fight with Luke, Chiron decided that Kronos would finally despair of turning me to his side. That was the only reason he hadn't killed me yet. As soon as he is sure he can't use me, he would destroy me," said Percy.

"Not going to happen," said Thalia.

"I told Chiron that he acted like he knew him. That was when Chiron admitted that Kronos was his father," said Percy.

"Ohhh … can I call Chiron - Uncle?" asked Nico innocently.

* * *

**A/N: I don't think you will see Travis and Connor with a paint ball gun, that is just plain scary.**

**Please review.**


	34. Back at Camp

**Disclaimer: I don't own, Rick Riordan owns the Percy Jackson series.**

**I know that BlackJack is a boy. However On page 230 of the Sea of Monsters the book says "I could understand her thoughts. She was calling...Luke some names so bad Chiron would've washed her muzzle out with saddle soap." So Rick changed the sex. **

**Thank you Shel12 for being my 200th Reviewer. I agree, Travis and Connor can NEVER find the paintball guns.**

* * *

**Previously: **"Ohhh … can I call Chiron - Uncle?" asked Nico innocently.

**Chapter 34: Back at Camp**

"Only if you call Kronos Grandfather," said Percy.

"Okay," said Nico.

"You can invite him to Grandparent's day," said Percy sarcastically.

"Yeah, can you imagine the class when I introduce him as my evil grandfather Kronos, who wants to take over the world? That would be so cool," said Nico.

"Can you two stop it," asked Thalia.

"Why?"

"Because you have just reminded me that I'm a sibling to half the council of the gods," said Thalia.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Aunty Thalia," exclaimed Travis and Connor.

"I don't want to be an Aunt to my friends, especially those two," said Thalia after shocking the two sons of Hermes.

"Good point," said Nico and Percy together, as Travis and Connor were fed Ambrosia.

* * *

"We arrived back at Camp Half-blood just after Clarisse, thanks to the centaurs' travel powers," said Annabeth.

"The centaurs were disappointed when they met Dionysus. They had heard he threw some really wild parties but the wine god was in no mood to celebrate," said Percy.

"We had just been through a hard two weeks," said Travis.

"Yeah the arts and craft cabin had been burnt to the ground from an attack by a Draco Aionius," said Connor.

"Huh," said a confused Nico.

"It's Latin for a really big lizard with breath that blows stuff up," explained Percy.

"No it's not," said Athena.

"I like his definition better," said Apollo and Hermes.

"Everyone looked weary and battered as we all crowded around Thalia's tree. Clarisse placed the Golden Fleece on the lowest bough, and gradually the needles on the pine tree started turning from brown to green," explained Percy.

"We all cheered as there was no doubt that the Fleece's magic was seeping into the tree, said Annabeth.

"Chiron ordered a twenty-four/seven guard duty at least until he could find an appropriate monster to protect the Fleece," said Clarisse.

"Clarisse was carried down to the amphitheatre, where she was honoured with a laurel wreath and a lot of celebrating. Nobody payed Annabeth and I any attention, It was the best thank you as if anyone had admitted we had snuck out of camp they would have to expel us," said Percy.

"Damn, I didn't get rid of you," mumbled Dionysus.

"Around the campfire that night the Stoll brothers were telling a ghost story while we roasted marshmallows," said Percy.

"Oh I remember that story, the one with the evil king who was eaten alive by demonic breakfast pastries," said Travis "we may have been thinking of Tantalus."

"Clarisse also took that time to tell me that I wasn't off the hook with Ares because I had been cool once, she was still waiting to pulverize me," said Percy.

"All's right with the world," said Nico sighing.

* * *

"Chiron made the surprised announcement the next morning that the chariot races were back on," said Clarisse.

"Annabeth and I decided to team up, as Tyson wasn't too keen on the idea of getting back in the chariot," said Percy.

"We decided Percy would drive, and I would defend. Tyson would be pit crew and fixed up Athena's chariot and added a whole bunch of special modifications," said Annabeth.

"Special modifications, I thought the Athena's chariot had been perfected many times?" asked Poseidon. He was of course attacked by owls.

"The night before the race I stayed late at the stables, brushing our horses and talking to them, when someone behind me spoke," said Percy.

"And who was it this time?" asked Artemis.

"The same person as last time, except he was dressed in a postal carrier outfit and had a mailbag slung over his shoulder," said Percy.

"What happened to no interaction with the demi-gods?" shouted Zeus.

"I informed Lord Hermes that I did see Luke but I wasn't able to talk any sense into him. We tried the diplomatic approach and tried to kill each other in a duel to the death," explained Percy. "I also told Hermes that although he wanted Luke to come back, Luke had turned bad and feels like he had been abandoned by him."

"How have, you survived, I would have thought the gods would have killed you by now?" asked Thalia.

"I was waiting for Hermes to get mad and turn me into a rodent," said Percy.

"You didn't want that, not after the guinea pig incident," said Will.

"Hermes just sighed and asked if I ever feel abandoned by my father," said Percy. "I started to feel angry that my father had ignored me. I realised I did want recognition for the quest but not from the campers but from my father."

"Percy the hardest part of being a god is that you must often act indirectly, especially when it comes to your own children," said Poseidon.

"Lord Poseidon had been paying attention to you, he answered your prayers," said Rachel.

"I wonder if Poseidon brought Tyson and Percy together on purpose. I mean HOW many times has Tyson saved his LIFE," said Annabeth.

"Hermes hoped that one day Luke would realise that he had been paying attention to him and answering his prayers. Even if I felt like I hadn't succeeded or not, I had reminded Luke who he was," replied Percy.

"You tried to kill him," pointed Will.

"Hermes told me that families are messy. Immortal families are eternally messy. Sometimes the best we can do is to remind each other that we're related, for better or worse … and try to keep the maiming and killing to a minimum," said Percy. All the gods had shocked looks on their faces.

"I'm glad someone listens to me," said a voice from over near the hearth.

"Hermes gave me the delivery he was there to make. It was a sea-blue envelope that I could tell was from my father," said Percy.

"POSEIDON. You know it is against the rules," shouted Zeus.

"I wanted the letter to say so much, tell me I had done a good job in obtaining the Fleece, explain Tyson or apologise for not talking to me sooner," said Percy raising his eyebrows. "Except the letter said BRACE YOURSELF."

"Two words," said a stunned Katie.

"Who goes to the trouble of writing a letter, and writes two words," said Chris.

"Uncle P, it would have taken you longer to address the envelope," said Hermes.

"Brace yourself for what?" asked Lord Hades.

* * *

"The next day was the chariot race," said Annabeth. "Tyson had done a great job with the Chariot, and we also had two javelins that had three buttons on the shaft that did different things."

"Tyson gave me a wrist watch. It was what he had been tinkering on all summer. He was upset that he hadn't finished it in time for the trip. He told me if I needed protection during the race to press the button," said Percy.

"Oh that so that's how you got that watch," said Connor.

"Yes, and how long did you take for you to stop trying to steal it?" asked Percy.

"That was when Tyson told me that I was just what he asked Poseidon for. A friend," said Percy.

"Oh that's so CUTE," Aphrodite squealed.

"So they were brought together for a reason," said Annabeth.

"Percy got into the chariot just before Chiron blew the starting signal. We shot down the track and we had to hold on tightly. We took the first turn a full chariot-length ahead of Clarisse," said Annabeth.

"Only because I was busy trying to fight off a javelin attack from the Hermes chariot," retorted Clarisse.

"Annabeth managed to knock away a lead-weight net that would entangle both of us. It was thrown by the Apollo chariot coming up on our flank," said Percy.

"Before I could rearm myself the Apollo warrior threw a javelin into our right wheel. It shattered but not before snapping some of our spokes but somehow we kept going," said Annabeth.

"We were now neck and neck with the Apollo chariot with the Hephaestus coming up close behind," said Percy.

"I was falling behind with the Hermes chariot. We were riding side by side as I and Connor were sword on javelin," said Clarisse.

"The Apollo camper was very confident, so I picked up the second javelin, a risk since we still had one full lap to go. I threw it at the driver catching him in the chest, knocking him against his team-mate sending both out of their chariot in a backwards somersault," said Annabeth.

"Yes and their horses came charging at us in the crowd," said Katie "The horses made their way back to the stables dragging their upside chariot that had flipped over."

"The Hephaestus team was still gaining on us as we thundered into our final lap. Steel cables wrapped around our back rail and the Hephaestus winch system begun pulling us backwards as they pulled them forward," said Annabeth.

"Great chariot," said Hephaestus loving his children's ideas.

"Annabeth hacked at the cables with her dagger but they were unable to be cut. Annabeth and I switched places and I slashed the cables with my sword, said Percy.

"We lurched forward but the Hephaestus chariot pulled up beside us and Beckendorf drew his sword slashing at us," said Annabeth.

"That was when they threw a parting gift. A leather pouch flew into our chariot and begun billowing green smoke," said Percy.

"Greek fire," said Athena going pale.

"I couldn't get rid of it, as the Hephaestus chariot was alongside us and I was busy trying to protect Annabeth from being sliced. Then I remembered Tyson's watch and pressed the button. The watch instantly changed and I found myself holding a round war shield," said Percy.

"Cool," said Chris "where is it?"

"That's part of another story," replied Percy.

"Beckendorf's blade shattered against the shield. I then used the shield to knock him in the chest sending him flying out of the chariot. The Greek fire was shooting sparks; I flipped the leather pouch with the tip of my sword. The firebomb dislodged and flew into the Hephaestus chariot at the driver's feet," said Percy.

"The driver made the split second decision that was the right choice and dived out of the chariot which then careened away and exploded," said Annabeth.

"The metal horses short circuited and turned dragging the burning wreckage towards us, causing Clarisse and us to swerve out of the way," said Travis.

"That was when Percy and I pulled over the finish line," said Annabeth.

"We celebrated, telling everyone that we only succeeded due to my Baby Brother Tyson," said Percy.

"Oh how Sweet," shrieked Aphrodite

"And then Annabeth kissed Percy," said Travis. The room was filled by Aphrodite's squeals.

"ON THE CHEEK," shouted Annabeth, as fear marred her and Percy's faces. The majority of the room was looking at Athena waiting to see what she would do. Athena sighed she didn't like the fact that her daughter had initiated the kiss.

"So what happened next?" asked Athena trying to move on.

"We were bestowed with our laurel wreaths for winning," said Annabeth.

* * *

**A/N: One short chapter to go. **

**Please Review.**


	35. Thalia is No Longer a Tree

**Disclaimer: Still don't own.**

**Thanks to everone who reviewed. Please read the Authors not at the end.**

* * *

"That afternoon was one of my happiest days at camp. Grover told me that he was able to spend the rest of summer with us, as the Council of Cloven Elders had granted him a two-month furlough and a new set of reed pipes," said Percy. "Of course I regretted that part as his musical skills hadn't improved."

"I think the strawberry plants were trying to strangle you," said Katie.

"What song was he playing?" asked Apollo.

"YMCA," groaned Annabeth.

"Grover offered to dissolve the empathy link, but I told him that I wanted to know when he was in trouble so I could come and help again," said Percy.

"You know you could die, if he gets in trouble again?" asked Apollo while Percy nodded.

"Chiron told me that he had fixed my problems with Meriwether Prep. The police were no longer looking for me, and I was no longer blamed for the fire that destroyed the gymnasium.

"I love the Mist," said the sons of Hermes.

"I was expelled from the school due to my un-groovy karma that disrupted the school's educational aura," said Percy.

"What a load of …" said Athena.

"Chiron then gave me his cell phone so I could contact my mother. That was a hard phone call. Mom was very angry at the beginning, for causing her to worry as I sneaked off to camp without permission, going on dangerous quests and for scaring her half to death," said Percy.

"Can you do that?" asked Nico.

"My mother told me to stay at camp and train before coming home for the next school year," said Percy. "She was very definite that I had to go home."

"Is there a school that would have you?" asked Hermes.

"That night Tyson told me that he had received a dream message from Daddy. Poseidon wanted him to visit, and spend time underwater in the Cyclopes' forges on an internship," said Percy.

"Tyson left?" asked Poseidon.

"On Rainbow. That night my dreams were restless. Kronos taunted me from the depths of Tartarus regarding Polyphemus believing he had won a great victory and wondering if I was any less deluded," said Percy.

"You have the worst dreams," said Katie.

"My dream shifted and I found myself following Tyson to the bottom of the sea, into Poseidon's court. I looked up into his face and he spoke two words: BRACE YOURSELF," said Percy.

"Poseidon."

"Grover woke me up stammering about Annabeth and I knew something was terribly wrong. Chiron asked Grover if it was true and then placed me on his back and galloped up Half-Blood hill, said Percy.

"The fleece was stolen?" asked Artemis.

"No it was still there," said Annabeth.

"The Titan Lord had tricked us and gave himself another chance to control the prophecy," said Clarisse.

"Lying at the base of the tree was an unconscious girl," said Travis.

"Thalia?"

"Yes, it was me," said Thalia. "The Fleece did its job. It healed the tree and purged not only the poison."

"And that is how Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus stopped being a tree," said Percy.

"So now we have two dangerous demi-gods except one," said Athena.

"So what happened next?" asked Apollo.

"That's the end of that story."

* * *

"That's all for tonight," said Artemis as she left to drive the moon. The demi-gods started to leave the room as did the gods.

"Poseidon, Hermes I want to talk to you two," said Zeus.

"What is wrong brother?" asked Poseidon halting.

"You broke the ancient laws – no interacting with demi-gods," replied Zeus.

"How many gods assisted us with our quest, Percy?" asked Thalia cocking her head to the side.

"We can count when we tell them tomorrow," said Percy as he and Thalia walked out of the thrown room leaving some shocked Gods in their wake.

* * *

**Author's Note: Some of you may have noticed that this story says COMPLETE.**

**Don't worry I decided that 35 chapters is long enough for this story. (I have done two books and plan todo the next two books in the next story).**

**Oh and I have uploaded it already. (That is why this final chapter took longer to upload although it is so short. I wanted the first chapter of the next story up so it is easier for my followers and readers to find).**

**The story is called : Visit to the Past: Curse and Maze.**


End file.
